


Waylaid In London

by jessm78



Series: Time With a Twist of Tartan [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessm78/pseuds/jessm78
Summary: With the 12th Doctor's help, Jamie inadvertently ended up in 1970s London instead of reuniting with his family in 1700s Paris. While there, he stumbles upon some familiar faces as well as meets some new ones … And manages to find trouble while he's at it. Sequel to You Can't Go Home Again (Or Can You?). First in the Time With a Twist of Tartan series.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters (well, except for Kathryn). This story (and the series it's part of) is written for entertainment purposes only. It's unbetaed, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

 

_The Doctor pushed a button and, once the TARDIS doors had opened, gestured outside._

“ _There you are. Paris, April the twentieth, seventeen hundred and forty-six.”_

_Nodding, Jamie walked past him toward the open doors. Stopping in front of them, he gazed at the view stretched out before him: a gently rolling hillside with a path down the middle framed on each side by flowers and hedge rows. It was laid out almost like a park._

_All he could do for a moment was stare in awe. Finally his feet started to move and he slowly stepped outside the TARDIS. His boots hitting the soft grass, he noticed it was slightly damp as if it had just rained. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air of his new surroundings. There was a faint floral scent mingling with the smell of wet grass. It was definitely different from the familiar smells of his homeland, not to mention those of the TARDIS._

_His mind lingered on that last thought and he suddenly stopped, turned and saw the Doctor standing in the doorway, watching him._

_Overcome with emotion, he rushed back to the Time Lord, hugging him tightly and sniffling to drive away the tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes._

“ _Take care of yourself, Jamie,” the Doctor said, stepping back and ruffling up Jamie's hair._

_Jamie couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he smoothed his hair down. After exchanging goodbyes one last time, Jamie eyed the Doctor seriously._

“ _Don't be a stranger, now.”_

“ _I won't McCrimmon. Ya got my word.”_

_Nodding, Jamie managed a slight grin as he stepped away from the Doctor and headed back for the TARDIS doors. He turned to face the Doctor again, giving him a final wave._

_He'd walked a few paces when he suddenly heard the familiar whirring sound of the TARDIS behind him. Turning back around, he watched as the blue box slowly dematerialized until it was gone, his dear friend along with it._

_Jamie stared at that empty space for a few moments before he accepted the finality of the situation. He'd asked for some time and space from traveling with the Doctor, and the Time Lord had granted his wish. All he could do now was leave this spot and begin his journey to reclaim the part of himself he'd abandoned the moment he'd joined the Doctor and his new friends in the TARDIS._

 

 


	2. One

 

Taking a deep breath, Jamie traversed the path through the well-manicured park area in which he now found himself. The TARDIS and the Doctor were long gone and he was now on his own.

Slowing to a stop, he took another look at his surroundings. So, this was Paris. He'd obviously never been here before, but was the weather like this often? He noticed some fog a fair distance away and the air was rather cool and damp. Frowning, he was glad he'd worn his black, buttoned-up jacket.

His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of birdsong close by. Dropping his gaze, he found a couple of small birds hopping around the base of a tree and some of the flowers. Jamie smiled. At least this park was pretty nice.

And somewhere beyond this park were his old family: the Laird Colin McLaren and his daughter, Kirsty. He wasn't sure where to start in looking for them, but a McCrimmon would never give up and he was sure he would find them.

Finally he decided he would keep walking until he could find someone – anyone – who might lead him to an area with dwellings. Even if he found some road signs, it would be a start.

A realization suddenly hit him and he groaned. If this was Paris, everything would be in French. The people would all be speaking French, unless he was lucky enough to find anyone who also spoke English. Jamie hardly knew any French at all. Not long after she'd started traveling with him and the Doctor, Victoria had tried to teach him some but he wasn't really interested. She'd read from a book, but he'd just wandered around the room. A few times he'd feigned interest just to be polite, but he didn't really listen. Now he wished that he actually had paid attention.

He'd walked a good eight paces or so when he'd finally glimpsed some buildings clustered together in the distance off to his left. There appeared to be an end to the park area and perhaps the start of a town of some sort. Jamie brightened, a spark of hope growing inside him that he'd find some people or signs to guide him on his quest to find his family.

He found the start of a paved area and at the corner he glimpsed a tall, black street sign with some kind of writing on it. Jamie hurried over to it, nearly relieved that he'd finally achieve one piece of the puzzle (even if that piece was in another language...).

“Saint James Gardens ...”

Jamie gazed at the sign in bewilderment. It was in English.

As he turned the corner, it became clear that he was in an urban area. Peering across the street, he noticed some establishments bearing signs that were most definitely in English.

But this was supposed to be Paris … ?

As he stared in confusion, he momentarily became unaware of his surroundings and had almost collided with a young woman.

“Oh! I'm terribly sorry!” she exclaimed.

Jamie felt his jaw go slack and he merely stared at her. She had spoken English. She had an English accent.

He suddenly realized the woman was staring back at him, almost expectantly, and he clamped his mouth shut. “Er … Yer alright, lass,” he muttered, nodding awkwardly.

The woman said not a word, but hurried away. He saw her turn and regard him curiously over her shoulder as she'd reached the other side of the street. As he continued walking, he was able to pick up bits of conversation from other passers-by, again in English. And again, the signs were in English.

This _couldn't_ be Paris. He knew the TARDIS didn't always take them to where they intended to go, but the Doctor seemed sure that's where they'd landed.

Walking further, he gazed at his surroundings and a sense of familiarity hit him. It reminded him of the time he, the Doctor and Zoe were in London dealing with the Cybermen invasion and that eccentric chap ... what was his name? Vaughn. Tobias Vaughn. Yes, it was all coming back to him now.

At the edge of the pavement he spotted a stand selling what appeared to be newspapers. Perhaps this could help shed some light on where (and when?) he was. Approaching a stack of them, he picked up the top paper and scanned the typed letters.

The London Times, dated Monday, November 8, 1971.

Jamie stared at the paper in shock. He _was_ in London after all. But … how? Why London, England and why not Paris, France?

“Hey!”

An impatient voice suddenly broke through the fog of confusion that had enveloped his mind. He slowly turned and found a stocky, heavy-set middle-aged man with five-o-clock shadow on his face and an old cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

“If ya not gonna buy that paper, put it back!” he shouted, holding his hand out impatiently.

“Uh ...” Jamie replied, still not having recovered from the shock of where and when he was. He dipped his hand into one of the breast pockets of his jacket and then into his sporran. “I haven't got any -”

“Then move along,” the man interrupted.

Jamie merely stared. He felt as if he'd woken up from a long sleep and wasn't completely lucid. He had been here before, twice in fact, but he had not expected to return, nor so suddenly. He felt as if he were in a daze.

His eyes refocused on the man, whose impatient expression seemed a bit more sympathetic now.

“Alright,” he finally sighed. “Take it. 'S only one paper.”

Jamie felt a grateful smile tugging at his lips and he nodded. “Thank ye.”

He barely caught the man returning his nod as he walked away and continued in the direction he was heading … wherever that was. The name of that street seemed familiar, and it suddenly rekindled another memory of their last visit during the Cybermen invasion. There was that lass Isobel, the girl with the camera who made Zoe pose for her. Jamie chuckled briefly, remembering that green feather boa Isobel had her wear. He'd told her it made her look like a chicken. He remembered the glare Zoe gave him in reaction and his smile faded. He still missed Zoe but was glad she was at least safe back on the Wheel …

A man's laugh coming from somewhere in front of him abruptly threw him out of his daydream. He lifted his gaze to find a man with black hair wearing a small pair of eyeglasses, an ornate shirt and a brown pair of trousers with flared legs. The man was about four inches taller than him and seemed young, although certainly a bit older than he himself.

“Oh, look, it's a young Scots lad all kitted up in a kilt!” the man declared in an amused voice. “Ye lost ya way, laddie?”

Jamie could tell the man was making sport, due to the mocking tone of the bad Scots accent he'd affected and the patronizing grin on his face. He offered the man a small smirk. “No, I'm alright,” he replied as the man laughed and walked away. “Sassenach,” he muttered under his breath, glaring at the man's retreating form.

Jamie's thoughts turned back to Isobel. He really didn't know anyone here ... well, except for the Brigadier and his group, but he would probably have better luck trying to find her. As he walked, a row of houses came into view that seemed familiar to him. If only he could remember the number of her house ...

He located a police box (boy, if _that_ didn't make him feel homesick) with a telephone directory inside. Flipping through it, he scanned the names until he found 'Watkins, Isobel.' Ah, number eighteen, Saint James Gardens. He noticed a phone number and wondered if he should try reaching her that way. No, it would be better to talk to her in person. She probably would not have taken him seriously over the phone, plus he'd never really used a telephone of this sort before anyway.

Exiting the box, he walked a bit further down the street, scanning the numbers on the rows of houses in front of him. Finally he located the familiar structure bearing the number eighteen. He ascended the front stairs and located the doorbell. He expected to see the name 'Watkins' underneath like the last time, but there was now another name. It was scribbled almost illegibly, but the first letter was a 'J.' Jamie shrugged, thinking perhaps she had a roommate.

He was about to push the button when he heard someone nearby clearing their throat. Turning to his left, he found an elderly man with half-balding white hair, holding onto a cane.

“Who're ya looking for, lad?” he inquired.

Jamie brightened a bit. Perhaps this man could help him. “I'm lookin' for a lass called Isobel. Isobel Watkins. She's an old friend o' mine.”

The man appeared incredulous. “There aint no Isobel here! What're you on about??”

Jamie's face fell and he felt a warmth rising up in his cheeks. “Oh … Er ...”

“If you're lookin' for someone who lives in that house, it belongs to a young couple. Gentleman by the name of Benjamin Jackson and his wife.”

“Oh, well, thank ye,” Jamie replied, unable to shake the disappointment from his voice. He turned to leave when something the man had said suddenly gave him pause. “What was his name again?” he asked.

“Benjamin Jackson,” the old man repeated. “He's a seafaring lad.”

Jamie stared wide-eyed at the man as the pieces came together. A seafaring lad named Benjamin Jackson … Ben!

“I know them!” he exclaimed. Ben and his wife … Could his wife be Polly? Jamie remembered them being quite close when he was first traveling with them and the Doctor.

He noticed the man regarding him strangely. “I mean, they're old friends as well,” he continued. “Would ye happen tae know where they are?”

The man shrugged. “Well he's off at sea but I saw his wife go out earlier. She should be back some time today, I reckon. You can wait for them if you'd like.”

Jamie was about to oblige when his stomach growled. “I'd really like tae, but I'm fair famished. Ye see, I've been traveling a while and I've not had much tae eat.”

“There's a market several blocks down this way,” the man supplied, gesturing with his hand to the northeast. “Not to mention a restaurant or two if you've got the time to sit for a meal.”

“Aye. Thank ye.” Jamie nodded to the man and set off to find something to eat.

* * *

Jamie stopped to catch his breath as he slowed to a stop in front of the building which bore a sign with 'Market' in the name. It turned out the place had been located a bit farther away then the 'several blocks' the old man had suggested. It wasn't a terribly long walk, but Jamie was really getting hungry and the sooner he got some food in him, the better.

A realization suddenly dawned on him and he sighed. How was he going to buy any food if he didn't have any money? He'd briefly dropped the knapsack he'd brought with him to give his arm a rest when the drawstring closure had loosened and he noticed something fall out. Grumbling, he bent to pick it up and discovered it was something he hadn't remembered taking with him. It was a small leather pouch like a wallet. Grabbing it, he fingered the pockets and found what appeared to be an ID card with his picture and name on it, not to mention paper money and coinage.

Jamie regarded it incredulously. Where had this come from? The Doctor …?

Behind the paper money, he found a small note tucked away. Unfolding it, he read the neatly printed letters:

_'Thought you might need a little something to get by until you're settled. I've provided you a picture ID and some money. Don't worry about the currency issue. It'll detect where you've landed and adapt as appropriate._

_See you later, Jamie._

_The best of luck,_

_The Doctor'_

For a moment Jamie felt overcome with emotion. Good old Doctor, helping him out as only he could. He counted the paper money and found a total of twenty pounds. He wasn't sure how much that could buy for him, but it sounded like a lot. The growling of his stomach rudely interrupted once again and he put the pouch back in his bag, stood up and entered the shop.

Once inside, he turned and looked curiously back at the doors which had automatically swung open, allowing himself and other customers inside. Granted, he'd seen similar technology during his travels with the Doctor, and even beyond that on the TARDIS itself, but still wasn't expecting to see it here on Earth – especially out in the open like this.

Still looking back, he'd taken a step forward when – OOF! – he'd crashed into a cart of some sort being pushed by an older woman.

Straightening up, he held up his hands apologetically. “Sorry,” he muttered. He watched other patrons of the market pushing similar cart type contraptions carrying all sorts of goods. He wasn't sure what he should buy yet but decided it was better to use one of these things instead of carrying his haul with him. Shrugging, he found an abandoned cart and took it, placing his knapsack in the top compartment.

Gazing at his surroundings, he found signs in many different areas advertising 'sales' and certain kinds of foods. From this vantage alone he was able to see shelves upon shelves stocked with an abundance of foods. The market had a fairly bright, well-lit atmosphere with soft music playing in the background. Jamie decided he liked it, although perhaps the 'sale' signs were a bit overpowering. He then noticed signs by each aisle listing the types of goods that would be found there; that was certainly helpful.

Now the hard part was trying to figure out what he should buy. At the end of an aisle, he spotted a display of boxes stacked on top of one another, almost like a pyramid. As he got closer he was able to make out the writing on the boxes.

“Chocolate Biscuits,” he read aloud. Well, they looked appetizing, judging from the picture on the box. Actually, they reminded him of the biscuits the Doctor had on the TARDIS. A little twinge of a feeling that could only be described as homesickness suddenly hit him. However, his hunger won out and he grabbed a box, placing it in the cart.

What else? He thought back to some of the decent meals he'd had during his travels. There was that time they'd visited the Wheel back when they first met Zoe. They'd first happened upon that abandoned rocket and found a food dispensing machine. Jamie had ordered roast beef with potatoes and some other vegetables. Even though the meal was served in cube form, he found it quite good. No doubt the real thing would be quite tasty now.

Walking a bit further, he spotted a wider aisle with a sign reading 'Meats.' Quite fortuitously on his way there he found a large bin type container filled with vegetables, including potatoes and carrots. After giving them a quick once over, he took two of each and placed them in his cart. Suddenly feeling as if he were being followed, he wheeled around, only to discover no one was there. Deciding he was being paranoid, he chuckled inwardly and headed onto his destination.

As he traversed the aisle with the 'Meats' sign, he noticed large refrigerator type bins that housed packages of what he discovered were raw meat. Now, where would the roast beef be located? There was chicken, pork, lamb ….. ah, beef. Jamie examined each of the packages to find what looked like a nice, large cut of meat when another thought suddenly occurred to him: How would he be able to cook it? He didn't even have anywhere to stay, let alone access to any cooking facilities. He could go back to the house he was at earlier and see if anyone was there, but that was probably a long shot.

Sighing, he decided he'd come up with something one way or another. He was about to place the package in his cart when he heard a sound of shuffling feet and someone's breath hitching. He then heard his name whispered. So he _was_ being followed! He turned sharply in the direction of the sound.

“Who are ye?! What do ye want?!” he exclaimed, holding the package up in front of him as if to fight off his pursuer with it.

“Jamie, it's _me_!” the voice cried back. It was female and sounded very familiar. He blinked and when he caught sight of the face in front of him, his jaw dropped to the floor, along with the package of beef.

“ _Polly?_ ”


	3. Two

Polly Jackson stared in shock at the face in front of her. At first it felt as though she had been looking at a ghost. He might as well have been a ghost. Jamie McCrimmon. She hadn't seen him and the Doctor in over five years. Five years!

Still, in a way it felt almost as if it were yesterday. She and Ben had traveled with the Doctor briefly before his body had worn out and he'd changed. They tried to accept his new incarnation with all of its idiosyncrasies and they'd grown fond of him. Soon after, they'd landed in Scotland during the Battle of Culloden and met the young piper, Jamie McCrimmon, whom they'd convinced the Doctor to take back with them. The three of them grew very close over the short time they were together. And then, one fateful day, the TARDIS landed them at Gatwick Airport. After a harrowing adventure with some “Chameleon” something-or-other aliens, she and Ben discovered they'd been returned to that day in 1966 they'd originally left and decided to stay back on Earth. Her relationship with Ben grew more serious and about five months later they were married.

Back in the present, Ben was still in the Royal Navy and his job had him away sometimes for months at a time. Polly missed him terribly but she had good friends to spend time with, including her friend, Kathryn, whom she'd met through work. Polly herself had trained her and they became good friends. In fact, Kathryn had met her to go shopping this afternoon. Polly nearly forgot she was there, thanks to this totally unexpected encounter.

She had seen Jamie earlier in another part of the supermarket. As she and Kathryn had passed one of the aisles she had spotted a young man with his back to her, pushing a trolley as he slowly walked down the aisle. The way he was built made him seem very familiar. He was on the short side and had shaggy, dark brown hair. Naturally, it was the kilt that made her stop and stare. That familiar red tartan. Hardly any men wore kilts nowadays, except maybe for some costume type affair.

Kathryn had asked her what was going on, if he was someone she recognized. Polly just shook her head absently and walked down another aisle, hoping to circle back and catch the young man from another angle. Just her luck, she spotted him down the 'Meats' aisle, sorting through some packages. Her eyes locked on his face and her jaw dropped.

“Jamie McCrimmon,” she'd whispered.

He'd heard her and quickly turned, staring at her suspiciously as he asked who she was and what she wanted. Even though she remembered Jamie being very quick to react, it still took her by surprise and she felt ashamed for startling him. Still … _what was he doing here?!_

“Jamie, it's _me_!” she'd cried desperately, hoping he would remember her.

He'd uttered her name softly and she realized he was as surprised as she was, perhaps even more.

The fact that he did remember her caused a smile to tug at her lips. “Yes, it's me!” she replied, still unable to keep the surprise from her voice. Her gaze suddenly dropped to the package of meat Jamie had dropped and she automatically bent to pick it up. Holding it out to him, he continued to stare at her before finally accepting the package and nodding in thanks.

“It really is you, isn't it,” she said, more of a statement than a question.

Jamie seemed a bit confused, or perhaps still dazed from what had to be a shocking encounter. The expression melted away and was replaced by a shy smile. “Aye. 'tis me.”

Polly felt as if her face would burst from her smile as she hugged Jamie fiercely. She was a bit concerned at first how he would take to it, but it ebbed away as she found him grabbing her just as fiercely.

Finally she loosened her grip on him and stepped back to get a good look at him. She couldn't believe it had been over five years since she'd seen him last. He looked hardly a day older at all. The only difference was that he now wore his hair differently, longer and shaggier like a Beatles mop top style with long fringe reaching his eyes. She didn't recall him ever wearing a sporran with his kilt before either unless she just never paid attention, and he was wearing a buttoned up black jacket with buttoned loops on the shoulders.

“My goodness, Jamie. What on Earth are you doing here?” She then offered him a cheeky grin. “If you'll pardon the pun, of course.”

Jamie's expression seemed a bit chagrined as he gave her a lopsided smile. “Er, well, it's a long story.”

“I imagine so.” She turned and looked around the rest of the store. “Is the Doctor here with you?” she asked, dropping her voice.

She watched Jamie's face fall and felt like kicking herself.

“No. No, he isn't,” he replied softly, gazing at the floor.

“Is he alright?” she asked.

“Aye, I believe so.” He had returned his gaze to her, a hint of a sad smile now on his face.

“You'll have to tell me all about it,” she finally said, in an attempt to dispel the awkward silence they'd been mired in. “You're just here on your own, then? Do you have anyplace to stay?”

Jamie appeared embarrassed and she caught a faint blush staining his cheeks. “Er, no. I was lookin' for a friend who I remembered from the last time we were in London.”

“... What?”

Jamie gave her an apologetic smile. “I'll tell ye more aboot it, I promise.”

“Well, why don't you come back with me?”

“Are ye sure? I dinnae want tae be a bother.”

She couldn't believe he had said this. “Jamie, please. You could never be a bother. How long did we travel together? You were like a brother to me. Now, please, tell me you'll accept my invitation.”

She heard him sigh and watched as he looked briefly down at his feet, and then back up at her as a smile spread across his face. “Aye. I accept.”

She grew a big smile of her own. “Marvelous.” Suddenly hearing someone clearing their throat alongside her, she turned and found Kathryn still standing there. “Oh! I'm so sorry, I have terrible manners. Jamie, this is my good friend, Kathryn Drummond. Kathryn, this is Jamie McCrimmon. He's the son of a piper we met in the Scottish Highlands.”

Polly watched as Kathryn took a few shy steps toward Jamie, seemingly waiting for him to make the first move.

“Pleasure tae make yer acquaintance, Kathryn,” Jamie said, giving her a little bow and then offering his hand to her.

Kathryn seemed to regard it shyly for a moment before accepting and shaking his hand. “It's nice to meet you as well, Jamie.”

“Please join us this evening, Kathryn. We'd love to have you, wouldn't we, Jamie?”

Jamie nodded, still seeming a bit caught off guard by everything. “Oh, aye.”

“No, that's alright,” Kathryn replied, shaking her head. “I've got to pop in on Mum and Dad. Perhaps another day.” She'd stopped only to give them an apologetic smile before making her way swiftly to the front of the market.

Polly watched her, confused by her reaction. She and Kathryn had been chatting happily about all sort of subjects the whole time they'd been out. Kathryn wasn't usually very talkative, but she seemed to be in an exceptionally good mood today. That seemed to change once they'd seen Jamie. Could her friend have been jealous of him? No, she couldn't have any reason to be. She did notice Kathryn staring at Jamie right after she'd introduced them, almost as if she were in a trance. Why had she taken off, then? Polly would have to find out.

She turned to Jamie and saw that he seemed as confused as she did.

“Is she alright?” he asked.

Polly felt her cheeks grow hot as she returned her gaze to him. “I don't know. I'll ring her tomorrow and find out.”

“I hope it's not anything I did, Polly. I didnae mean tae make the lass uncomfortable.”

“Jamie, listen to me. You didn't do anything wrong. Stop talking so silly, alright?” She gave him a reassuring smile as she took hold of his hands.

“Aye,” he nodded, returning the smile.

“Now, what have you got there?” she asked, turning her attention to his trolley. “Two potatoes, two carrots, and ...” She picked up the package of meat he'd dropped earlier. “...An impressive cut of beef. You know, I do fancy cooking.”

“Yer a good cook?”

Her mouth lifted into a teasing grin. “Now, I didn't say I was a _good_ cook. I said I fancy cooking. I'm more of a dabbler – experiment with this, experiment with that, put a bit of this in, and then 'Voila'! We see how it is.”

Jamie seemed amused. “So, any of it turn out?”

“Well, I haven't killed anyone yet, if that's what you're on about. Ben seems to like it, although I'm not sure if he's just being polite.”

Jamie chuckled briefly and then his eyes widened. “Ben … Is he here? I mean at yer house?”

“He's been off on assignment, but he should be back any day now. I'm sure he'll be right chuffed to see you!”

“Eh?”

Polly couldn't help but break up in laughter. Of course Jamie wouldn't be familiar with that expression, being an eighteenth century lad from the Highlands. “I mean he'll be very pleased – ecstatic. You know, we were both happy to be back home in London, but we never forgot about you or the Doctor.”

Jamie looked as if he didn't know what to say. “I thought aboot you as well. And I'm … chuffed? … tae see that yer both safe and well.”

Now it was Polly's turn to be confused. He was pleased to see they were both well, which she appreciated … but 'safe'? She'd have to find out what he meant by that. “Well, why don't we go and pay for this? I'll take these ...”

She started grabbing the food from his trolley when he suddenly reached out to stop her. “No, ye don' have tae do that.”

“But you've got nowhere to stay, I reckon you've got no money either. How are you going to pay for them?”

“The Doctor gave me some money,” Jamie replied quietly, removing a small wallet from the bag in his trolley and holding it up.

“Jamie, you are my guest and my friend. I insist on paying for these. It's not that much, really.”

She smiled when she heard Jamie sigh and caught the resigned expression on his face.

“Alright. But I want tae make it up tae you somehow. Can I not earn my keep in yer home? I could do some chores, or --”

“We'll talk about it. But I can tell you right now I will have none of it.”

She heard Jamie sigh once more as she discovered another item in his trolley. “Oh, chocolate biscuits. These are quite good.” She lifted her gaze back to him, holding them up. “Dessert?”

Jamie merely offered her a shrug and a slight smile. “If ye want. I'm alright with sharing.”

Polly's face cracked open in another big smile as she grabbed her own trolley and gestured for him to join her up at a checkout counter.

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/L0EMfLa)


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the last chapter, but I felt it was too long and decided it was better to break it up into two parts. Hope that doesn't detract from the story at all. :)

Clutching two bags of food, Jamie followed Polly to her car. He'd insisted on carrying not only his own bag, but hers as well. Jamie knew she'd object, but he thought it was only right. He was raised to take care of a lady and do all he could for her. In the end, she agreed and let him carry the bags. He didn't know if she truly appreciated it or if she was just being polite, but truth be told, he didn't really care. He was just glad to see her again and know she was doing well.

Reaching her car, he dutifully placed the bags on her back seat and, on her urging, sat himself down in the front passenger seat.

During the short drive to her house, Jamie looked at her thoughtfully. She had hardly changed at all since he and the Doctor had left her and Ben that day at Gatwick Airport. She still had that long, golden blonde hair, was dressed very nicely and had that cheeky smile. She was still pretty as ever. He'd meant that in a totally platonic way, of course; he was well aware, even not long after he'd joined them in the TARDIS, that she and Ben had feelings for one another. From the way she spoke of him and the ring on her finger, he was glad they had finally consummated those feelings.

He then thought about the friend whom she'd introduced to him. She was fairly petite and had dark hair past her shoulders in a shade similar to his own. She seemed a bit shy, which Jamie found endearing. The way her mood seemed to change when Polly asked her to join them really threw him, especially the way she just ran out of the market. It made him wonder if he'd done something to upset her, even though he couldn't think of anything offensive as he replayed the events in his mind. Ah, lassies could be such a puzzle … perhaps it was best if he didn't agonize over it. Still …

“Hey, you!” a voice next to him suddenly made him jump and snap out of his deep thoughts.

“Ah!” he yelped.

Polly giggled. “We're here,” she told him, gesturing to the familiar house. She turned back to him and he found her expression had changed to one of concern. “You alright? You looked like you were lost, there.”

Jamie sighed. “Aye. Just been thinking aboot … y'know … things.” Polly gave him a smile that seemed sympathetic in nature. He was about to say more when his stomach growled loud enough for both of them to hear and he felt his cheeks grow hot. “Och, I really am fair famished,” he finished sheepishly.

Polly laughed. “Well let's go inside so I can cook you a decent meal, you silly boy!”

She ruffled up the hair on top of his head, causing him to scowl playfully before a lopsided grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. He stopped only to push the fringe back from his eyes and then rose from the seat, going around to the back of her car and picking up one of her grocery bags. He was about to reach for the other when he noticed it was gone. He lifted his gaze to find Polly had already grabbed it. He reached out to take it from her and she gave him a firm shake of the head.

“I'm fine,” she insisted.

Jamie rolled his eyes briefly but followed her up the front stairs and to the door. He watched her fumble for her key for some time and shook his head. She was about to place the bag on the ground when Jamie reached over and took it from her. He expected her to protest but she didn't say a word. She only gave him a little nod as she searched deeper in her purse, her brow wrinkled in apparent frustration.

“Ah! There we are,” she suddenly exclaimed. She turned to him with a contrite expression before unlocking the door, pushing it open and gesturing him to follow. Jamie nodded, picking both bags up and entering behind her.

Polly had switched a light on in the entrance way and Jamie looked all around as he followed her through the house. He saw a lounge which reminded him of the one from when Isobel lived there. Suddenly he could see Zoe standing there, wearing the feather boa and posing for photographs. A sad smile twitched at his lips before he shook himself out of the memory. He followed Polly down a short corridor and then on the left was a room he presumed to be the kitchen. She'd switched on another light and then gestured for him to place the bags on a counter.

Having done so, Jamie began emptying the bags and then turned to find her leaning against the table, skimming the pages of a book. He'd briefly forgotten about the groceries as he stood in back of her, curious about what she was reading. She must have sensed he was behind her as she suddenly turned to him with a questioning gaze.

“Oh. Er … I've got all yer food out, wasnae sure where tae put it.”

Laughing, Polly straightened up and patted him on the shoulder. “Come here.” She'd taken the package of meat and headed for the fridge. “We've got a compartment down here where we store the meat.” He watched as she bent and pulled out a fairly large compartment at the bottom of the fridge. She then took a bottle of milk and placed it on a higher shelf, then turned to place the vegetables in a separate compartment above the one in which she placed the meat.

“As for these,” she added, picking up the box of chocolate biscuits, “We usually keep them in this biscuit barrel.” She gestured to the medium sized, cream-colored container with the word 'Biscuits', placing the unopened box next to it.

Jamie nodded. He didn't want her to think of him as overly thick; he'd seen food stored in similar contraptions during his travels with the Doctor and of course on the TARDIS itself. But he was so thankful to Polly for letting him stay at her house that he didn't want to make any mistakes.

“Now!” she started, grabbing the book once again. “What would you like for dinner?” She showed the book to him, which turned out to be a cookbook. As she flipped through it, Jamie could see bright, colorful photos of all sorts of meals.

“How about Beef Wellington?” she asked, pointing to a certain page. “I've got some dough to make puff pastry. I'd been planning on making it for a party I was supposed to attend not long ago, but that fell through.” Her brow furrowed as she read through the recipe. “Mm, I think I've got some pâté, but goodness knows how long it's been in there, or perhaps I could substitute some ...”

Jamie made a face. He didn't want Polly to have to go through all that trouble, especially for him.

She'd apparently caught it and flashed another cheeky grin at him. “No, you're right. Too much trouble.” She flipped through the book again, scanning the pages. From the way her face lit up, she'd apparently found something good. “How do you feel about plain old roast beef, Jamie?”

Now she was talking. Jamie's face broadened into a big smile. “I would love that, Polly.”

“Fab. This recipe seems quick and easy to make. I don't have all the ingredients, but I could substitute. Remember, I said I like to dabble and experiment.”

“As long as it's warm and tasty, I'm sure it will be the best meal I've ever had,” he enthused.

“Hey now, don't set that bar too high, my bonnie Scotsman. You may be setting yourself up for a big disappointment. Have a seat in the lounge whilst I whip this up. Then we can catch up as it's cooking.”

“Dinnae doubt yourself, lass. Ye will do just fine. I know it.” He watched her take out the ingredients as well as a dish in which to cook them. “Just don' forget the potatoes and carrots. Oh, and a bit of cabbage if ye've got any ...”

“Out!” she ordered, shooing him out of the room. As he walked away, he could hear her laughing softly and it made him crack a smile as well.

Once in the lounge, Jamie took a seat on the sofa. It wasn't very large, but it was quite comfortable. He gazed around the room once more, little sparks of familiarity hitting him. The now solid white wall had, at one time, been covered with handwritten notes from Isobel. He remembered when he and the Doctor were looking for her and Zoe and found the discarded sandwiches. They had been standing over … there.

Jamie found an electronic device now occupying that corner of the room. Examining it closer, he realized it was a record player. He remembered the one Isobel had, which looked quite different. There was a contraption standing aside it, housing some thin books. Upon further inspection he discovered they weren't books, they were some sort of sleeves which held … ah, records.

Jamie curiously picked up some of these records, reading the covers … 'The Rolling Stones'? Why would someone write music about rocks rolling around somewhere? He looked through some other records, a few named after a type of insect, one titled something you might have with tea and scones, another with some random man's name … Jamie scrunched his nose. Just from the words and names alone, Polly and Ben seemed to have a weird taste in music. And finally … 'Led Zeppelin'? The words sounded like total nonsense to him …

“Interested in hearing any of these tunes?” an amused voice suddenly spoke behind him.

Jamie's felt his face grow warm in embarrassment as he turned to face her. “Oh, should I not have been looking at these --”

“Oh, knock it off, Jamie. My home is your home.” She grabbed the last album from him. “Would you at least like to hear a bit of this? It's one of my favorites. It's several years old now. They just released a new one; heard it's quite good. I'll have to nip down to the record shop and pick it up one of these days.”

Jamie merely shrugged. Polly seemed so intent on showing off her music. If it made her happy, he had no objections. Besides, he was just a wee curious to hear what it sounded like.

She'd placed the record on the player, set some bar type of instrument on top of it and within seconds, some music began playing.

Some rather _loud_ type of music. Actually, the more he listened, the more it sounded familiar to the music that the Doctor – the version he'd just left, anyway – liked to play. He turned to see Polly nodding her head in rhythm to the music and snapping her fingers. Jamie had tried to follow the words, but the only ones he could make out were about the singer not “foolin'” and talking about “a whole lot of love.” He had to admit it wasn't bad, although after a while he started to cringe as it seemed almost as if it were getting louder.

Polly must have noticed as she suddenly grinned and turned to switch off the music. “Alright, that's enough for now. Not bad, yeah?” She sat down on a chair opposite the sofa and gazed at him. “So, we've got a lot of catching up to do.” She held out her hand as if a cue for him to speak.

“Where'd ye like me tae start?”

“Well you can start by telling me what you're doing here! Where is the Doctor?”

Jamie took a deep breath and then told Polly just about everything. He told her about the new companions he and the Doctor had after she and Ben had stayed back in London. He told her about the War Games and the Doctor's people punishing him by taking Jamie and Zoe away from him, back to their own times and wiping their memories of their travels with him; not to mention that they'd forced the Doctor to change his appearance and be exiled to Earth.

He told her about the Doctor's current incarnation finding Jamie in prison back in Scotland, saving him, and bringing him back to the TARDIS. He told her of how he'd regained his memories, how they'd gone back to find Zoe, fought the Vashta Nerada, how the Doctor had given Zoe her memories back but she'd wanted to stay back on the Wheel … and finally, how he'd decided he wanted some time away from traveling with the Doctor.

Polly regarded him with what appeared to be a mix of surprise – perhaps even disbelief – and empathy. For a moment she was unable to speak.

“So ...” she finally spoke. “You asked to be brought back here to London in the present day? 1971?” She looked quite confused. “Why?”

Jamie managed a lopsided grin. “Well, the Doctor had offered tae take me tae Paris in 1746. Remember when I first joined ye in the TARDIS? My Laird and Kirsty had set off for Paris and I'd stayed tae help ye get back.” He watched as some familiarity flashed in her eyes. “The Doctor offered tae reunite me with my family. He even checked the scanners and was sure this was supposed tae be Paris.”

“Oh, that silly machine of his,” she smirked. “I remember it didn't always get us where we wanted to go, but this is ridiculous!”

Jamie chuckled. “Aye.” His laughter faded and he felt a twinge of sadness. “I was hopin' tae find them again, but … this is no' so bad. I mean, you and Ben, in the short time we all traveled with the Doctor, I thought of ye as part of my family.”

He watched as a bright smile spread across Polly's face. “Well, I'm happy to see you again, Jamie. And I know Ben will be, too.” Her smile suddenly faded and her brow seemed knitted with concern. “But the Doctor just dropped you off here without anything?”

“No, I've got some clothes in here,” he replied, patting the knapsack he'd placed on the floor in front of him. “And he also gave me this.” He rummaged through it, finding the small leather pouch and handing it to her.

Polly opened it up and, evident from the grin on her face, she'd found the note from the Doctor. She'd then fingered the money tucked inside and wrinkled her nose. “Twenty pounds?! Hmmph, he never gave me and Ben anything like that!” She'd stuck out her lower lip, although the twinkle in her eye made it clear she was teasing.

Jamie flashed a smile back at her. “Well, I don' think the Doctor was expecting tae give ye a 'going away present.'”

The look she gave him was a stricken one and Jamie felt like kicking himself. “I'm sorry, I didnae mean tae say it like that. After leaving the Doctor just now, I understand why the both of ye wanted tae stay here.”

“Silly, it's alright,” she said, giving him a soft smile and reaching over to give him a hug.

“But, y'see, that's why I want tae help. The Doctor gave me money and I don't feel right aboot ye paying for anything. At least let me help ye round the house, here.”

“Don't even try to insist, Jamie. I will have none of it.” Her expression then turned thoughtful. “Well … now that I think of it, I do rather dislike taking out the rubbish. Perhaps you might do me a favor that way. I'll think about it.” She gave him a cheeky grin and patted him on the shoulder.

Almost as if on cue, a loud buzzing sounded from the kitchen. “Oh! It's ready. Let's have that roast now, shall we? Hopefully it'll be slightly passable.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Och! I dinnae care, lass! As long as it's food is all I care aboot!”

* * *

Having removed his jacket and hung it up, Jamie sighed and turned down the bed sheets. After having the pot roast dinner, which was very good, he and Polly had talked a bit more. The excitement of the day started to catch up on him and he'd wanted to turn in. He'd offered to sleep on the sofa, but Polly wouldn't allow it. She and Ben had a modest guest room and she insisted Jamie sleep there. He was so tired, he wasn't about to argue.

Lying down, he found the bed to be very comfortable. Jamie was used to sleeping on very hard, solid beds. In fact, he'd requested the bed in his room on the TARDIS be hard. Both the Doctor and Zoe had teased him for wanting to sleep on a rock. Granted, this bed wasn't so hard, but something about it just seemed to cradle his body and make him feel safe, almost like a wee bairn tucked safely away in a trundle bed.

He'd started thinking of all that had happened today. He still didn't understand why he was here in London in the twentieth century instead of Paris with his family, but he wasn't angry with the Doctor (or the TARDIS, for that matter). He was so glad to see Polly again and know that she and Ben were safe and well. After he'd regained his memories, one of the first things he'd wanted to do was make sure all his old friends were okay. They'd found Zoe and although he wasn't happy that she didn't want to travel with them, he was glad to know she'd be safe where she was. Now he was comforted by the fact that Polly and Ben were, too …

_BANG!!_

Jamie didn't know how long he'd been asleep when a loud noise outside jolted him out of bed. Fearing a burglar trying to break in, he took hold of his sgian dubh, padded out into the corridor and quickly checked to make sure Polly was okay. He breathed a sigh of relief, finding her sleeping soundly.

The loud noises continued and he quietly edged toward the front door. Slowly unlocking it, he raised his knife as he grasped the doorknob with his other hand and flung the door open.

“Craig an tuire!!” he shouted into the chilly nighttime air. He suddenly clamped his mouth shut when he eyed the trouble maker: a large man with stringy, gray hair hunched over a rubbish bin. The man was wearing a ratty dressing gown and looked as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Jamie felt his brow furrowing in confusion as the man suddenly stopped and quickly turned to him. Jamie readied his sgian dubh in case the man was about to attack.

“Drix!!” the man suddenly shouted, his eyes widened and making him appear insane.

Jamie lowered his knife. “Eh?”

“ _Drix!!_ ” the man repeated, almost desperately.

Before Jamie could ask what he was talking about, the man suddenly took off running down the street, shouting incoherently the whole way.

Jamie lost sight of him and assumed he'd turned down the corner. He wasn't about to follow him; perhaps the police would catch him and then figure out what was going on. All he could do was stare at the empty space this strange man had once occupied. Finally shaking his head as if to clear it, he made his way back inside.


	5. Four

Yawning, Jamie sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He nearly did a double-take as he caught sight of the clock on the small table next to his bed. It was eight o'clock in the morning. He was always an early riser and hadn't expected to sleep this long. Obviously he'd needed it after all the excitement, especially after what had happened late last night. Incredibly, it hadn't taken very long for him to fall back asleep. He'd checked on Polly one last time before he'd gone back to bed and again found her sleeping soundly.

Feeling quite groggy, he decided having a shower would refresh him and wake him properly. Stretching, he got out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes from his knapsack and headed toward the bathroom. On the way there he'd nearly bumped into Polly.

“Good morning, Sleepyhead!” she greeted him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Aye, but something strange happened last night.” He watched Polly regard him curiously. “Did ye not hear it?”

She shook her head. “No, I never heard a thing. What happened then?”

“Well, I was sleeping soundly when I suddenly heard a loud noise outside yer house. I went tae investigate and I found an old man rootin' through yer rubbish bin.”

“An old man?”

“Aye. He looked like a proper hobo, growth of hair on his face, scraggly clothes … He suddenly turned tae me and shouted some nonsense before he ran away, down the end of the street. I didnae see where he'd gone.”

Polly raised her eyebrows, appearing a bit nonplussed before finally shrugging. “Sounds like a typical vagrant. Nothing out of the ordinary round these parts, really.”

“Maybe so, but I'll never forget the look he gave me. His eyes were almost wild and what he said … It was something tae the effect of … 'Droox?' No, 'Drix.' That was it.”

“Well, then he's a vagrant on mind-altering drugs. Also not unheard of.”

“Eh?”

Polly gave him what seemed like a sympathetic chuckle. “Look, I can imagine it must have given you quite a start. You're practically a stranger in a new environment, even if you've been here before a few times. It's completely understandable. But it's really nothing out of the ordinary, Jamie. Don't give it another thought.”

“Och...” Jamie sighed in frustration. She was probably right, but he couldn't shake the feeling there was more to it than that. Maybe he was just being paranoid. “Alright, if ye say so.” His gaze dropped to the bundle of clothes he was carrying. “Anyway, I was hopin' tae freshen up this morning, wash away some of the sleep still weighing me down.”

“Well, you're quite welcome to use our bath,” she smiled, gesturing toward the room near the end of the corridor. “It's not as fancy as the TARDIS shower, but it's decent enough.” She walked a bit further until she came to a small linen closet and opened the door. “I've got fresh towels in here.” She removed a small and large one, and handed them to him. “If you need anything else, just tell me.”

Jamie nodded gratefully. “Thank ye.”

Polly returned his nod and he watched her head down the corridor. Offering the bundle of towels and clothes in his hands a tentative glance, he finally made his way into the bathroom.

* * *

Jamie gave his hair a final rub with the towel and sighed happily. The shower had refreshed him immensely. True, it didn't have all the bells and whistles of the TARDIS shower, but it felt invigorating. Jamie had noticed his hair had become a bit grimy and found a bottle of shampoo sitting at the corner of the bathtub. It was a brightly colored bottle with a drawing of flowers on it and he'd immediately assumed it was Polly's. Removing the cap, he wrinkled his nose at the strong whiff of fragrance that resembled woman's perfume and realized he was right. He'd then spotted a smaller, dark bottle and, discovering it had a more subtle scent, decided to squeeze a glob of it into his hands and wash his hair.

He'd also found a razor in the medicine chest above the bathroom sink. He'd assumed it was Ben's, but it looked as if it hadn't been used at all. Shrugging, he proceeded to shave his face. Surveying his reflection in the partially fogged mirror, he expelled a breath of air that blew his fringe of hair upward and then back down across his eyes. After combing it into his usual style, he sat on the edge of the toilet to proceed getting dressed, first the kilt and then a tan button-down shirt with breast pockets like his jacket. He padded barefoot back to the guest room where he'd left his socks and boots.

Once he was completely dressed, he headed for the kitchen and smiled upon finding Polly there, drinking a cup of coffee. He entered the room and took a seat at the table.

“Well, look at you, looking all dapper,” she smiled back, giving him a little wink.

Jamie self-consciously gazed at his lap for a moment and then looked back at her with a teasing grin. “I don' care what ye say, yer shower feels great.”

Polly seemed a bit embarrassed and laughed briefly. “I bet you're hungry.” She gestured to several pieces of toast laid out on a plate on the table and a jar of jam. “Help yourself. I realize it's not much but I'm in a bit of a rush this morning. If you'd like some sausage or eggs, I can whip some up quick--”

“No, that's fine,” Jamie insisted, holding up his hands.

“What about coffee?” She turned to a silver coffee pot on her kitchen counter. “I reckon I've got enough for one more cup in here ...”

“Have ye got any tea?”

Polly nodded. “Let me put some hot water on,” she said quickly, filling a teapot and placing it on her stove.

“Look, if it's too much trouble--”

“It will only take a minute or so, Jamie,” she insisted, giving him what looked like a forced smile. Her eyes suddenly widened. “Oh! I meant to tell you … I noticed your shirt was quite dirty and I picked it up with the clothes to be washed.”

“Eh?”

“The shirt you were wearing yesterday, the dress shirt with the ruffled pattern near the shoulders. I thought you'd like it cleaned. I'll put it in with the wash when I get back from work this evening.”

“Oh, no, Polly, I dinnae want tae impose on ye. I can wash it myself just fine.”

She gave him another smile, this one with a bit of cheekiness lurking behind it. “You mean by hand, don't you. You know, we do have machines now that make it much easier, especially when you want to wash more than one article of clothing at once.”

She gestured for him to follow her down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom. Just past it, he found a small room with two large machines. She gestured to the one on the right. “This is the washer, and,” she gestured to the one on the left, “this is the dryer.”

Jamie gaped at the first machine. It looked almost … overwhelming. “Och, that's supposed tae make it easier? With those buttons and dials? I'm much rather do my washing by hand, thank you.”

Polly laughed gently. “I can't believe you're saying that! We had contraptions much like this on the TARDIS and you got used to them before long! This is not even as complicated as what the Doctor had!”

Jamie gazed at the machine again and gave a weak shrug. She did have a point.

“These machines are wonderful; they take care of everything. There are different settings depending on the sort of clothes you're washing or drying. I mostly use just one or two of them. It's not that complicated and it's no bother for me to wash this shirt for you.” She held up his dirty shirt as if to emphasize her point.

“Well, alright. But may I watch ye so I can see how tae do it on my own? I don' feel right aboot making ye do it.” To emphasize his own point, he held her gaze unrelentingly.

Finally she sighed in resignation. “Alright. I'll show you how to do it if that's what you want.”

Jamie nodded and felt his lips lift into a faint smile.

Polly nodded back and, looking down at her watch, her eyes widened. “Oh, it's nearly gone nine o'clock. I really have to leave or I'll be late.” She stopped as if a thought suddenly occurred to her. “I don't suppose you'll appreciate being stuck here the whole day.” She walked swiftly toward the lounge until she stopped in front of a desk and pulled open a drawer. “This is a spare key for the house. If you'd like to go out for a walk, take this.” She handed it to him. “Just keep it in a safe place.”

“Thank ye, Polly,” he replied, sticking the key into his sporran.

“You're welcome, Jamie.” She smiled and then gave him a little hug. “I've got to run. I'll see you at five.”

Jamie smiled back and gave her a wave just as she was stepping out of the house. Just before the door shut, he felt a chilly breeze tickle his face. He returned to the guest room and grabbed his black jacket, pulling it on over his shirt.

For a while he sat on the sofa, gazing around the room until the shrill sound of the tea kettle pierced the silence. He entered the kitchen and turned off the stove, removing the kettle. He had watched Isobel and the UNIT people make tea during his last visit to London, so at least this wasn't a foreign concept. He found a clean teacup next to the tap and poured some hot water into it. He searched Polly's cupboards until he found a box of tea labeled “Fine Black Tea,” removed a tea bag and placed it in his cup.

He took the cup with him into the lounge and sat himself back down on the sofa. Sipping the tea thoughtfully, he looked around and found some framed photographs on a nearby table. He saw several featuring Ben and Polly, as well as some faces he didn't recognize. Perhaps they were family or friends of theirs?

Jamie whistled a random tune as he looked about the room. Placing his teacup down, he wandered over to the record player and decided to browse through her record albums once more. He was still quite curious about how they sounded but he didn't want to risk damaging Polly's record player, or even making it look as if he'd placed something out of order. Even though she'd told him he was her guest, he thought it was important to respect her belongings and leave them better than he'd found them.

He returned to the sofa and, picking up his tea once again, he spotted some reading material in the form of magazines on the table. Surely it wouldn't be a problem if he'd just browsed through them. He placed the tea back down so he wouldn't risk splashing it on anything. Taking a quick look through them, he realized they were mainly about home furnishings and gardens, and one in particular about music and 'rock bands.' After giving them a quick read, he decided they weren't all that interesting and placed them back down.

He then noticed a television on the opposite side of the room from the record player. Nearing it, he gazed curiously at the two knobs on the side with the numbers printed around them. His curiosity nearly got the better of him before he silently admonished himself. Knowing him, he'd probably end up ripping the knobs clean off and upset Polly.

But there really wasn't anything else to do. He gazed down at his watch and sighed in frustration. It was barely half past nine. What on Earth was he going to do to occupy his time until Polly returned? Perhaps taking a little walk wouldn't be a bad idea. At least it'd gain him some familiarity with his surroundings.

With a new found determination, Jamie made his way back to the guest room to fetch his wallet from his knapsack. He then proceeded to the front door and, grabbing the spare key from his sporran, he pulled the door open, stepped outside, and locked it behind him. He stuck the key in the left breast pocket of his jacket and buttoned it safely up. Once he descended the steps in front of the house, he gazed around and took a deep breath.

Where should he go? He had practically the whole day to explore the streets of London. The adventurer in him was up for the challenge, yet he didn't want to stray too far away from the general vicinity of Polly and Ben's house. The last thing he needed to do was get lost or in trouble and have them fetch him back.

The market where he first found Polly was just up that way. He'd noticed it seemed to be a fairly busy area. Shrugging, he decided it was as good a place as any to start.

* * *

It was just past one in the afternoon when Jamie happily walked away from the fish and chips stand, licking some leftover malt vinegar off his fingers. He hadn't walked all that far especially considering the size of London itself, but it was still very new to him. He'd spent a great deal of time walking and along the way he'd gotten some interesting looks from passers-by. One old woman in particular had asked him about his attire, if he was “in one of those costume things on the telly, perhaps a children's program.” Jamie had regarded her strangely until he realized that, given her advanced age, perhaps she wasn't in her right mind. He'd slowly nodded and gave her an “Oh, aye, of course” type of response.

It only made the woman's smile widen. “I bet it's that one at tea time on Saturdays, am I right? Oh, my grandchildren really enjoy it!”

Jamie chuckled awkwardly. “Thank ye. Well, I'd best be going, I'm meeting a friend and I'll be late.” He gave her a brief nod before taking off swiftly in the other direction.

After walking up the street and then down again, visiting a book shop (where he was horrified to find a book about Scottish history that detailed the losses at Culloden; he'd tried hard to block it from his mind, but was thankful he hadn't been around to see the slaughter himself), as well as a few other establishments, he was starting to get hungry. There was what appeared to be an Indian restaurant and then this fish and chips stand. The former looked like a pretty swanky place and Jamie decided he wanted something more of the ordinary. It was more than enough to satisfy his hunger.

He then came across a music shop, simply called 'Tunes.' The sign was done in large, bold letters with bright colors. It looked cheery enough. Upon entering the shop, he winced at the loud music that greeted him. It sounded much like the music the Doctor had played. He then remembered Polly saying she wanted to get the latest album by that band whose record she had played for him … Led-something? Jamie found rows of shelves which housed these record albums. He'd almost thought of getting it for her for Christmas, but that was still over a month away. Perhaps it was something Ben would give her instead ...

Before he could ponder any further, a strong odor that smelled sweet but pungent at the same time wafted through the area. He turned to find a young man with long, stringy hair at the counter in back smoking something. It looked like a cigarette, but not quite. Whatever it was, it was strong enough to make Jamie feel a bit ill and he stifled a cough.

“Looking for somethin'?” the man asked him, his eyes half shut and a silly grin plastered across his face.

“Ah, no,” Jamie replied, shaking his head. The smell got stronger and he felt the immediate desire to leave the shop. “Not today. Mebbe another time.” With that, he turned and headed for the door, flinging it open and throwing himself out of the shop.

Coughing, Jamie gulped in the cool November air and made a mental note to avoid that shop in the future. Strolling a bit further down the street, he found an establishment that seemed to stick out from the rest. It was decorated in a fanciful way with wrought iron work resembling creeping vines, and from what he could see of the inside, it was done in colors of mainly pink and rose. Jamie wrinkled his nose slightly, thinking the place seemed very 'girly', but it was still quite elegant and that impressed him. There was something else that drew him to it and he couldn't figure out what until he caught a glimpse of the fancy cursive letters of the sign:

“Waterfield Fashions.”

Jamie felt his brow furrowing as he recited that name over and over in his head. Waterfield, Waterfield... His eyes suddenly widened. Victoria!

No, it had to be a coincidence. What would she be doing in London? He and the Doctor had left her with the Harrises on the east coast of England. Granted, that had to be several years ago now, but no, it was mere coincidence and nothing more.

Still, his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself entering the shop. A jingling of bells nearly made him jump as he walked inside. Gazing around, he found a variety of fancy, ornate clothing hung against the walls and on stands throughout the shop. It appeared to be women's clothing only and Jamie felt his face grow warm with embarrassment. What would anyone think if they saw him in here? Perhaps he could tell them he was looking for a friend of his, or a sister ---

“Hello, there! How are you this fine day?” a voice suddenly called out cheerfully, piercing his thoughts.

It was a lass' voice. Oh, dear, he'd best make a run for it. He was about to turn and rush out when the owner of the voice stepped out from behind the counter and appeared right in front of him.

Jamie felt his jaw drop to the floor. It _was_ Victoria.

Given by the expression on her face, she was just as astonished as he was.

“ _Jamie_??” she breathed in obvious disbelief. For a moment she didn't say anything; she merely stared at him. Finally she spoke. “Is this really you?”

Jamie could feel the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes and blinked to wish them away. “Aye,” he replied, swallowing around a lump in his throat. “'Tis me.”

The shock was wiped off her face and was replaced by a joyous smile. “Well, what are you doing here?”

Jamie chuckled awkwardly. “Well, it's a long story. And before ye ask, no, the Doctor isnae with me.”

He thought he saw a bit of sadness in her eyes but only for a brief moment and the smile was back. She looked as though she was trying to contain some tears herself as she finally stepped forward and threw her arms around him.

“I can't believe it's really you, standing in front of me,” she exclaimed. Even muffled by his shoulder, he could hear her voice faltering as if she were trying to maintain her composure.

Jamie held her, feeling as if he never wanted to let go. He almost couldn't believe she was here in his arms. He'd never stopped thinking about her, even after they left her that day. More than anything, he was relieved to know she was safe and, by the looks of it, doing well.

He planted a small kiss in her hair before finally letting go and stepping back to look at her. Her face was as youthful and radiant as ever. Her lips were painted with a lovely reddish-pink color that accentuated her natural beauty, and she had some light freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Her hair was still long, although now in a shag type style with layers that framed her face nicely. She was wearing a short, lilac colored frock that was very attractive and hugged the curves of her body. As Jamie gazed at her, he felt some familiar feelings stirring within him. His eyes traveled down her body when he suddenly felt the flame extinguished as he caught sight of a ring on her left hand. He could tell it was an engagement ring and he suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy.

His gaze traveled back to her face. “I might ask what _you're_ doing here in London.” He immediately regretted his flippant tone.

Victoria seemed thrown by the question. “Oh! Well, you remember the Harrises? They were so kind to let me stay with them. They had taken me with them on several holidays to London. Mister Harris had to go there for business purposes, mostly. Whilst he was doing that, Missus Harris and I took in some sights, had gone shopping, and I fell in love with the city. I'd met a seamstress who made me some beautiful clothes and I decided it was something I'd like very much to do myself. I took some classes on sewing and design, opened up my shop and once I made enough money, I got a flat here. I still keep in contact with the Harrises and I've made some lovely friends here, so it's become like home to me.”

Jamie nodded, still unable to take his eyes off her ring. “I'm happy tae hear yer doing well, that ye've made friends and the like. I suppose ye've made more than friends as well?” Ugh. Why did that have to come out so callous? If only he could kick himself right now. He didn't blame Victoria if that's what she wanted to do to him.

Victoria wrinkled her brow in confusion, as if she were trying to figure him out. Her gaze dropped to her ring. “Well, yes, if that's what you're referring to. A year ago, I met a man named Terrence through a mutual friend. He's very kind and polite, he doesn't smoke or drink heavily, and he treats me like a lady. We got engaged a month ago.”

“Oh.” Jamie's gaze fell to his hands and he felt as if a part of him had died. He had grown to love Victoria when she traveled with him and the Doctor. He'd even started developing romantic feelings for her and was devastated when she decided to stay back on Earth. Now, after running into her again so much later and learning her heart belonged to another man, that devastation had returned.

But this was silly. She was a very sweet, pretty girl, and it was no surprise that a man would fall in love with her. Why would he ever think he'd have a chance after being apart from her for so long? He had to rein in his emotions and think logically. He smiled inwardly; it was as if the Doctor was rubbing off on him.

He gazed back up at her and forced a smile. “Congratulations, Victoria. I'm happy for ye. I'm happy that ye found love.” He hoped she believed him. He couldn't get rid of the sadness in his voice, but he wanted her to know he was sincere.

Her tentative expression melted and she grew a shy smile. “Thank you, Jamie. It means very much for me to hear that.” She briefly looked around the room as if wanting to make sure no one else was there. “I must tell you that during our travels with the Doctor, I did fancy you. It touched me how far you were willing to go to protect me, and I did harbor feelings for you that were beyond that of friendship or familial love. It scared me at first; I was still quite young and not so sure of myself. It hurt to have to say goodbye to you and the Doctor. I thought about you many times after you had left.” She sighed. “I still do love you both very much, but, so much time has passed. I know it's only been several years, but so much has changed for me in that time. I grew accustomed to life in the twentieth century. I made friends and, yes, I found love.”

Jamie smiled at her sadly.

“There will always be a small part of me that regrets we didn't spend more time together and grow closer, but I am happy now. And I would be so happy if we could still be friends.”

Jamie felt his smile broaden. “Of course, Victoria. I would be happy tae be friends. We're more than that: we're family; you, me and the Doctor. Even without him, I still think of ye as my family. I hope ye feel the same but, aye, I would be happy tae be friends. Come here.”

Victoria returned his smile as she neared him and he gathered her into his arms. “I'd still like very much to know what you're doing here,” she grinned.

“I'll tell ye aboot it, I promise.” She moved back and he gazed at her again. “Och, you are so pretty. Ye look like ye haven't aged a day!”

He could see a blush staining her cheeks as she momentarily dropped her gaze. “Oh, stop that,” she giggled. She looked back up at him. “You haven't really changed either! … Except that your hair's grown out some. I think I like it. It suits you.”

Now it was his turn to duck his head as he felt a warm blush overtake his features. He self-consciously brushed a strand of his fringe out of his eyes.

“I take it you have someplace to stay?” she asked, suddenly changing the subject.

“Oh, aye. I'm staying with some friends. Ye've never met them, but they used tae travel with the Doctor and me as well. Ben and Polly. They live just down the road.”

Victoria nodded and smiled. “Well, we certainly must meet up again so you can tell me all about what you did after I stayed here on Earth. And what you're doing back here, of course.”

“Of course, I'd love tae get together again with ye.”

She smiled again and he watched her scribble on a piece of paper with a pen. “You can phone me at this number.” She handed the paper to him and he smiled, looking at the ornate writing before tucking it away in his pocket.

He suddenly heard a noise and turned to face the door. “Oh, I've got a customer,” she said, a bit frazzled. She gave him another sweet smile. “I look forward to seeing you again and catching up, Jamie.” She leaned over to give him a small hug.

“And I as well, Victoria. I'm glad tae see yer doing well.” He smiled and started for the door, turning to give her a wave before he went out.

Jamie left the shop, his heart lighter than it had been only moments ago. Yes, he was a bit saddened to learn Victoria was betrothed, but again he was fooling himself if he thought he'd had any chance with her. He was just glad to still have her friendship and, more than anything, he was relieved to see she was alright and that she was happy.

He smiled as the late afternoon sun peaked through the clouds, warming the air slightly. A glance at his watch told him it was just after three. Maybe it was a good idea to start heading back to Ben and Polly's. He'd purchased a guide book about things to do in London. Even though he had just under two hours until Polly was due to return, he'd at least have some reading material.

As he started to make his way back in the direction of their house, he passed a newsstand. He was going to keep walking when a huge headline caught his eye:

“Strange Death of Elderly Man Baffles Police.”

Jamie's eyes widened when he saw the accompanying photo.

It was the old man he'd seen rooting through the rubbish bin the night before.

Jamie grabbed the paper and was about to walk off when a man's voice shouted after him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Och, sorry!” he said awkwardly as he fished through his wallet and handed the man at the newsstand some coins. Now distracted, he walked swiftly back to the house. Anxious to read this story, he realized the rest of his afternoon was now occupied.

 


	6. Five

Lifting his gaze from the newspaper, Jamie shook his head in disbelief. According to the article, the man he'd seen last night had run through the street terrified, as if something had given him a fright and he had been shouting incoherently. An eyewitness quoted in the story had seen him suddenly come to a stop, continue shouting and acting as if he were having a seizure before finally collapsing. The witness had called for an ambulance and the old man had been taken to a hospital, but he was pronounced dead upon arrival. The official cause of death listed was a stroke, but both the police and medical examiners seemed baffled.

Not only was that weird, but his next of kin – a daughter – had also been interviewed and stated he was a fairly well-to-do man, of complete sound mind and body; certainly not the vagrant Jamie or Polly had assumed. She had apparently been over to see her father, but after he'd gone out earlier that evening to check on the dog, he had disappeared. She'd gone looking for him but had come up empty. Jamie couldn't help feeling sad reading this. The poor man had a family and according to the article, his behavior leading up to his death was totally unexpected. Something about this whole thing just didn't sit right with Jamie. He sighed, almost wishing the Doctor were here to help him get to the bottom of it.

He'd apparently zoned out for quite some time when the abrupt sound of the front door opening made him jump. Instinctively reaching for the sgian dubh at his side, he breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Polly stick her head in the doorway, smiling. He briefly shut his eyes, his lips tugging slightly into an awkward smile.

“Och, sorry. Ye gave me a wee fright.” He quickly glanced at his watch. It was a bit past five. Where on Earth had the time gone?

Polly blinked, looking at him expectantly.

“I was readin' a story in this paper aboot that strange man I saw last night.” He handed the paper to her. “Did ye know he died? An' they don' know for certain what happened.”

Polly scanned the paper and shrugged. “By the sound of it he must have had a stroke or a seizure.”

“But according to his daughter he was perfectly healthy and he'd just disappeared out of nowhere.”

“Well, it's not out of the question. People who seem healthy can still have undiagnosed health problems. I've heard of young people in apparently fine health suddenly having heart attacks.”

“Aye, but … I don' know, this just doesnae sound right, Polly. I believe there's more tae it than this.”

Polly gave him a smile that seemed sympathetic in nature. “I wouldn't worry so much about it if I were you, Jamie. I know that, traveling with the Doctor, we've seen so many strange things that we almost expect them. We think there's more to the story than what meets the eye. But sometimes that's all it is, Jamie. Occam's Razor: The simplest explanation is usually the correct one.”

“Och, I suppose so ...” Perhaps she had a point, but this whole thing still made him a bit uneasy.

She patted him on the arm and smiled. “Look, cheer up. I've got fantastic news.”

“And what might that be?” Unable to keep the glum tone from his voice, he winced slightly.

Her smile widened. “Ben is coming home! He rang me during my lunch hour. He's at port and is getting a lift back home. He expects to be back by six or seven!”

Jamie put his uneasiness aside and gaped at her. “Are ye sure? He told ye that?”

“Yes!! Oh, I can't wait for him to be home! He's been gone over four months!”

“I can't help but wonder what he'll think when he sees me after all this time,” Jamie mused. “Poor chappie'll probably think he's seein' a ghost.”

Polly grinned. “You know, when I saw you in the market that was nearly my first assumption.”

“Really?”

“'Really'?” she teased him. “Jamie, it's gone over four years since we last saw you and the Doctor! You were obviously not the first person I expected to find whilst doing my late afternoon shopping.”

Feeling a bit dumb, Jamie dropped his gaze to the floor and he felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. Of course she never would have expected to see him. “I must've given ye such a fright, eh?”

“Oh, of course not. I'm a modern woman; I can take anything,” she replied, giving him a cheeky smile and softly swatting him across the chest. “Really, Jamie. I'm beyond happy to see you again. And I know Ben will be, too... once he gets over the shock, anyway.”

Jamie grinned in spite of himself.

“On that note, I've got to get dinner ready. I want to make something nice to celebrate Ben being back home. He seems fond of Rosemary Chicken with potatoes … Oh, but first I've got to make a phone call.” She absent-mindedly turned toward the kitchen and slowly rose from the sofa to head out of the room.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jamie called after her.

For a moment she didn't answer and then briefly reappeared, holding several books in her hand. “Here, you can look through my recipe books until you find 'Rosemary Chicken.' I won't be long but that should save me a bit of time.” She moved closer to him and shoved the books into his hand.

“Aye, I can do that,” he said quietly even though she'd already left. Jamie gazed in confusion at the now empty space. What was this phone call about anyway? Was it important? He decided it wasn't his place to pry, so he merely shrugged and started skimming through the books in search of the chicken recipe.

* * *

 

Nervously glancing at the clock on the wall, Polly discovered it was nearly six. Ben hadn't been very specific about when he was due home, but she didn't have a lot of time. She hurriedly removed the small chicken and potatoes from the refrigerator and searched her spice rack for the rosemary. Even though she didn't have the recipe right in front of her, at least she had a head start until Jamie was able to locate the recipe. She knew this looked foolish – it would save some time to have him give her a bit of help – but she wanted to phone Kathryn and didn't want him to overhear.

Having set out the basic ingredients on the counter, she reached for the telephone on the wall and quickly dialed Kathryn's number. It didn't take long for the younger woman to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Kathryn, love, it's Polly.”

“Oh, Polly.” Kathryn sounded a bit surprised. “Did not expect to hear from you. How's things?”

“Fine,” Polly replied, drawing the word out a bit. “Do you have a moment or am I interrupting your dinner?”

“Oh, no, I just finished. What did you want to chat with me about?”

“I'm not sure how to start this. Um … This afternoon whilst we were at Sainsburys and we saw Jamie, that young Scotsman wearing the kilt?” She'd lowered her voice slightly on the off chance that Jamie could hear, although he didn't seem the type to intentionally eavesdrop. “I couldn't help noticing the way you reacted to him after I'd introduced you.”

“Oh! Erm … Really … What do you mean?”

Polly sighed softly. The poor girl seemed a bit chagrined in her reply. She didn't want to grill her but she had to get to the bottom of this. “Well, I noticed you had been staring at him quite a bit and after he'd introduced himself, you got very quiet. You'd been Miss Chatterbox nearly the whole afternoon.”

Kathryn uttered an awkward-sounding chuckle. “I dunno. You know I'm a bit shy usually, 'specially round new people.”

“True, I suppose. But there was also the way you suddenly dashed out of the market when I asked you to join us for dinner.”

“Well, I --”

“Yes, I know you said you had to pop round your parents' but surely you didn't need to be in that much of a hurry. Kathy, what's wrong? Poor Jamie thought perhaps he'd done something to upset you.”

“Oh, no, not at all! Please do tell him that he didn't upset me.” She sounded as if she were caught off guard and a bit contrite. There was a short pause and she then sighed. “Promise you won't think I'm daft?”

“Well, that depends,” Polly joked, then almost instantly regretted it. “No, of course I wouldn't.”

“I thought Jamie seemed very sweet and upon first impressions I found him to be quite attractive. But, I dunno, ever since the thing with Tom, I just don't think … I mean, I find it difficult to ...”

Polly sighed and knew what Kathryn meant from the mention of her ex-boyfriend. “Kathy, I understand. Believe me, I do. But Jamie is a lovely bloke and it wouldn't hurt for you to properly meet him. I'd known him for quite a bit of time and I can tell you what a lovely friend he is. I'm not fixing to set you up with him, honestly.” She briefly poked her head around the corner to make sure Jamie hadn't heard. She couldn't even see him from her vantage, so she supposed not.

“Look, I'd like to arrange a get together for all of us. I want to celebrate Ben's returning home. I reckon we could all go to a bar or club perhaps this weekend. How does that strike you?”

There was another pause during which Kathryn seemed to be mulling it over. “Well, alright. I've got this weekend free. I would like another chance to meet Jamie. I certainly wouldn't mind being friends with him.”

“Super! I'll talk it over with Ben after he gets back and I'll ring you once we've got it all planned. I've got to run and get dinner ready. Have a good evening, Kathy.”

After the other woman returned her good wishes, Polly hung up the phone and smiled. She was glad Kathryn seemed to change her tune. The girl had been out of a bad relationship for about four months and Polly could understand her reluctance to meet another man. However, she was in no uncertain terms trying to play matchmaker. Surely there was nothing wrong with friendship, unless, of course, she'd have deeper feelings for him. She _did_ tell Polly she found him attractive …

Bah! It was nothing to worry about. And she certainly didn't have any time to worry, as a quick glance at the food on the counter suddenly reminded her. She quickly made her way out of the room and toward the lounge where she found Jamie, running over the top of the end table with a feather duster.

“A-hem!” she noisily cleared her throat, causing him to yelp as he wheeled around to face her. “Well, I appreciate this, Jamie, but I'm a bit disappointed not to see you in a French maid's costume.” She couldn't hold back the giggles as she watched Jamie's face turn bright red. “Sorry. But, really, you didn't have to do this.”

He shrugged. “Thought it might be a good idea tae straighten up a bit, with Ben due home shortly. And I told ye I wanted tae help earn my keep.”

She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. “You should not have to worry about that, Jamie McCrimmon. At the moment my main concern is getting dinner started before Ben gets home. Did you find that recipe?”

“Aye,” he nodded, pointing to a book that laid open across the top of the coffee table.

“Perfect!” She picked up the book and quickly scanned the recipe. Luckily the food preparation didn't involve very much. “I've got the oven preheated, so let me just do a few quick preparations and we should be set to eat in half an hour, forty minutes tops.”

She barely caught Jamie's nod before she set off toward the kitchen.

* * *

 

Gazing at Polly's retreating form, Jamie's thoughts turned to Ben. He'd missed him very much as well. During Jamie's early time on the TARDIS, Ben had been like a big brother to him, giving him advice on clothes and talking to lassies. They'd had a very good rapport. He'd also secretly been a wee jealous of Ben, as it was obvious how very much in love he and Polly were.

That last thought suddenly brought up an interesting dilemma with Ben now returning home. Being in their happily married state, Jamie wondered if he would now be imposing on them just for being there. He assumed they would want some time alone. Would they feel they'd have to put a damper on that due to his presence?

Before he could ponder it any further, the sound of brisk footsteps brought him out of his reverie. He lifted his gaze to find Polly smiling, almost triumphantly. “Dinner should be ready in about half an hour.”

Jamie returned her smile and nodded. “I can tell yer ecstat-- what was that word? 'Chuffed'?” She laughed gently, causing his smile to widen. “... That Ben is coming back home.”

“What gave it away?” She winked. “Oh, yes, I'm absolutely thrilled to have him home again. I've missed him so much.”

“Mm,” Jamie nodded. He felt some uneasiness tickling at him. “Um … Perhaps I should find someplace else tae go, then.”

The smile was wiped from Polly's face and her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out. “ _What?!_ ”

Jamie could feel an uncomfortable warmth rising in his cheeks. “I thought ye might want some time alone with Ben. I would just be in the way.”

Oh, boy. She looked as if she were going to go ballistic. He should not have said anything. “Jamie McCrimmon, don't you dare talk like that! How many times do I have to tell you? Our home is yours. You would never, ever be in the way.” She suddenly softened and the cheeky grin was back. “Besides, if we want any time alone … there's a lock on our bedroom door for a reason.”

Jamie laughed awkwardly. “Well … if yer sure?”

She smoothed some of his hair back from his eyes. “Of course I am. Where would you go anyway?”

He shrugged. “ I could find a boarding house, or a hotel, or ...”

“No, I will not allow it. And don't give me the excuse that you've got money. You are family to us. We would never put you out. End of discussion, full stop.”

Jamie sighed and regarded her sheepishly. “I suppose I'm daft for even mentioning it.”

“Yes, you are,” she joked.

He shared a laugh with her until they were interrupted by the sound of noise outside by the front door. Jamie felt a bit of fear rise up inside him as he flashed back to the incident with the old man from the night before. It was quelled when he heard the sound of whistling and the jiggling of the lock on the front door. He watched a wide smile spread across Polly's face as she neared the front door and grabbed it from the person attempting to open it from outside.

As the door opened, Jamie's jaw went slack. Standing in the doorway was Ben, the young man he hadn't seen in over four years. He was back with his Duchess. Jamie caught a look shared between them before Ben suddenly grabbed and dipped her, kissing her deeply.

Jamie smiled, happy to see them reunited once again. Once they'd separated, he took in Ben's appearance. He was wearing his uniform and had a smile so wide it threatened to crack his face in two. Jamie was glad to see him looking so good and happy and, as with Polly and Victoria, safe. He practically looked the same as he had the day Jamie and the Doctor had left them at Gatwick Airport.

“Duchess, you have no idea how long I've been waitin' to do that,” he heard Ben say quietly. Jamie instinctively rose from the chair situated near the part of the lounge that led toward the front door and moved to the sofa, a bit more hidden from view so he could give them some privacy. Plus, he didn't want to shock Ben right away if he saw him sitting there.

He head Polly say something he couldn't quite make out which made Ben give an amused chuckle.

“So what's been goin' on whilst I've been away, eh?”

“Oh, not much, the usual,” Polly returned. Jamie heard her voice getting louder as she was leading him further inside and toward the lounge. “Oh, there is one thing ...” She'd trailed off and he looked up, seeing them stop right in front of the room. “Look who I found.”

Jamie rose from the sofa and tried to contain a grin as he noticed Ben's jaw nearly on the floor. He looked absolutely gobsmacked as he stood frozen, not saying a word but just staring at Jamie. Finally he turned to Polly. “Is that …?” he'd started, pointing to Jamie.

Jamie's gaze went to Polly who'd merely grinned and nodded.

“Jamie?? Is that really you??” he asked, turning back to Jamie again in shock.

Jamie could no longer contain his grin and he nodded. “Aye. 'Tis me, Benjamin.”

Ben stood frozen for another moment before he appeared to shake himself out of it and rushed up to Jamie, nearly crushing him in a hug.

“I don't believe it, mate!!” he exclaimed, stepping back. “What the bloody 'eck are ya doin' here?!”

The corner of Jamie's mouth lifted in an awkward half smile as he tried to figure out how he could tell Ben and make him believe it. “Er, well … “

* * *

 

Sitting on the end of the sofa with Polly, Ben listened attentively as Jamie tried to explain how he'd arrived in London. The whole story was pretty involved and it nearly made Ben's head hurt, especially when Jamie explained about the Doctor and his different incarnations. Yes, he and Polly had both witnessed the Doctor “changing,” but he didn't think he could fathom the idea of him changing so many different times. Throwing in the whole thing about time travel being relative and, well … it was a lot to take in. And then there was all that stuff about Jamie's memories being gone but suddenly returning. Ben hated knowing that had happened to him. Jamie was a brave, lovable bloke whom he'd had the pleasure of getting to know in the short time he and Polly had traveled with him and the Doctor. Ben also found it a bit funny that the Doctor had meant to return Jamie to his family and now here he was, with his other “family.” Truth be told, it wasn't funny, it was … well … nice. And a bit of a shock. He'd never expected to see Jamie again after that day he and the Doctor left. Still, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled to see him.

“I'm just really glad you're back, Jamie,” he gushed, reaching over to tousle Jamie's hair. He barely contained a laugh as he watched the younger man scowl and smooth his hair back down. “We're both glad you're here.”

Jamie shyly smiled. “Thank ye, Ben.” He seemed to shrug off the shyness and his smile grew. “I can't believe it. Ye look as though ye haven't changed a bit since that day at Gatwick Airport!”

Ben shrugged. “Well, wasn't all that long ago. If you're on about my hair, I can't really wear it any differently being in the military. Eh, once I think of getting out and settling down I may grow it some. A lot of young blokes are doing that nowadays.” He shot a meaningful look at Polly. “As Duchess here keeps reminding me.” Polly of course gave him a look of innocence in return.

Ben shifted his gaze to Jamie who was looking on in amusement. “You don't look so bad yourself. As far as the hair goes, you seem to fit in well.” He noticed Jamie blushing slightly and then his gaze settled on the kilt. “Well, apart from that,” he teased. He tried to contain a grin as he watched Jamie's blush grow. “I'm just takin' the piss out of you, mate.”

The awkward silence that had filled the room was suddenly pierced by the sound of a bell going off. He watched Polly rise from the sofa and head for the kitchen. It was mere seconds later when she stuck her head back in the room and announced that dinner was ready.

“Oi! I'm famished,” Ben exclaimed, clutching his stomach as he picked himself up off the sofa.

“Aye, I hear ye,” Jamie nodded, doing the same and following Ben toward their small dining room.

* * *

 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror in his pajamas, Ben brushed his teeth and felt his mind wandering. Polly had made a great dinner: Rosemary Chicken, which had become one of his favorite meals. He'd realized how much he missed her cooking, in addition to a few other things, of course.

His thoughts then turned to Jamie. He still couldn't believe he was here. After he and the Doctor had left, from time to time he'd find himself wondering what adventures they'd be on. During dinner, Jamie had gone into more detail about how he'd arrived here and the Doctor's role in the whole thing. It made Ben realize how much he'd missed the Doctor as well. According to Jamie, though, he seemed to be doing fine. He could tell from Jamie's voice that he missed the Doctor as well. He wouldn't mind getting to see him again, if what Jamie said about him possibly visiting were to become reality.

Thinking about their dinner conversation also reminded him of the strange occurrence he'd noticed on his way back home. As he was waiting for the car to take him, he'd noticed a middle-aged man walking around frantically and yelling some sort of nonsense word. He'd mentioned it off hand to Jamie and Polly during dinner. Polly didn't think there was anything to it but Jamie seemed mildly interested, probably wonder if the chap was possessed by some odd alien.

Why wouldn't he, though, after all the time he'd spent traveling with the Doctor and after all the things he'd seen? Ben himself shrugged, chalking it up to the guy having been drunk or high.

He made his way back to the bedroom, overjoyed to be back with his Duchess and back to what he'd missed while he was gone … not to mention having a dear old friend back, one he never thought he'd see again. Life was good.

 


	7. Six

Hanging up the phone, Kathryn Drummond sighed as she settled back into her bedtime routine. Polly had phoned her this evening to ask if she would join her, Ben and Jamie at a pub Saturday night to celebrate Ben's return from sea. At first she was reluctant to join them, but then decided it couldn't hurt; it might actually be fun.

She hated to admit it, but a big part of that reluctance was due to Jamie's expected presence at this gathering. Deep down she knew it was silly; Jamie seemed a sweet bloke and it wasn't fair to write him off, but painful memories of a doomed relationship still echoed through her mind.

Four months ago, she had broken it off with Tom Stanton, her boyfriend of over two years. When she'd first met him, he was very sweet and would do nearly anything for her. Their relationship blossomed and they had even begun talking about marriage. A year and a half later, things started going downhill. Tom revealed a very controlling side of his personality, became overly critical of her and would start heated arguments that would end in tears. Luckily he had never become physically abusive, but she sometimes wondered if he would have if she had not left him when she did.

One reason it hurt so much and left such a lasting impression was that he was like a Jekyll-and-Hyde type character. When he was good, he was really good and swept her off her feet; but when he was bad, he could be overly nasty and impossible to live with. They'd lived together for a year before she finally left and moved into her own flat across town. Mutual friends would phone and tell her that he was begging for her to come back, but she couldn't go through that misery again.

All this was why she felt overwhelmingly uncomfortable with the idea of getting close to another man. Again, she knew this wasn't fair to Jamie, and just because Tom was like that did not mean every man she'd meet would be the same. After speaking more to Polly, she decided she would not only go out with them Saturday night, but that she'd give Jamie a chance. It wasn't as if she were looking to get into a relationship with him anyway. There was no harm in being just friends.

Her thoughts turned a bit deeper and she smiled, thinking how sweet he was the way he greeted her with the little bow and the almost formal salutation. Maybe it was an old-fashioned Scots type thing. After all, he was wearing a kilt. Kathryn fretted not knowing much about it. She was half Scots herself, but her father had never talked much about all the traditions. She then thought about how she found him attractive, and had felt a tingle shoot up her spine as soon as she'd really looked at him. He wasn't classically handsome in the way Tom was, but he was handsome nonetheless with a charming, boyish quality that turned her on …

“Stop that,” she admonished herself quietly. If she was aiming to keep some distance and start with friendship, she wasn't doing a very good job. Still, she couldn't help admitting to herself what she'd felt that day when she first saw him. She had to keep some distance and not let herself get too close; just in case so she wouldn't get hurt.

Her thoughts more preoccupied than she would have wished, she grabbed a book she had yet to finish and settled into bed with it. This particular book was rather boring, but that didn't bother her in the slightest. Anything to distract her and help usher in sleep made excellent reading material.

She began to read, trying to keep her mind focused on the rambling text printed on the thin pages. The last thoughts before she drifted into slumber were of the kind, chivalrous, kilt-wearing Scotsman …

* * *

 A bit frustrated, Jamie tried to keep up with Polly as she flitted about the lounge, grabbing various pairs of earrings and holding them up to her ears. It was already Saturday evening and Kathryn was due to meet them in about ten minutes, hence Polly's frantic movements about the room. He'd briefly shared a look with Ben who rolled his eyes but seemed used to this behavior. Finally she stood still long enough for Jamie to address her.

“So, where exactly are we going with Kathryn again?”

She gave him a smile that seemed almost impatient. “I told you, Jamie, it's a pub called The Magpie & Stump.”

“Oh. Is it any good?”

“I can vouch for that,” Ben suddenly cut in. “It's the bee's knees, Jamie!”

“It's the -- eh??”

Ben laughed good-naturedly. “It's fab. You'll like it, I promise.”

“Yeah, it's not just your typical pub with loads of old crusty chaps drunkenly singing some boorish tune. They've recently come under new ownership and they cater a lot to the younger crowd, like us. They'll play some good records, sometimes have people come up and sing or play guitar. We don't get anyone like the Stones or Faces, I'm afraid, but it's a lively atmosphere.”

“What aboot the dress code?”

Ben shrugged. “Come as you are, really. Although not nude. That may be pushing it.”

Jamie chuckled awkwardly and blushed, but he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face when he saw Polly roll her eyes and swat Ben across the chest.

“Don't listen to him, Jamie. It's rather laid back. You could wear any of those shirts you brought with you.”

“Aye. Good,” Jamie nodded, distracted as his thoughts suddenly turned to Kathryn. He hoped this venue was something she would enjoy as well. Surely Polly had thought of her when they decided on it.

Apparently Polly had also noticed his distraction. “Something the matter?”

He sighed. “Och, I was just thinkin' aboot Kathryn. I still feel badly aboot her runnin' away like that in the market. Are ye sure I didnae do anything to upset her?”

Polly stared at him seriously. “Stop that. Really, Jamie, stop that. You did nothing to upset her.”

“Then why did she leave?”

“Because …” Polly sighed as if she didn't know where to start. “It's rather a long story. At the moment I'll just tell you she's been through a lot recently. But it's got nothing to do with you, so enough of that silly talk. I reckon she'll tell her yourself if and when she's ready.” Her stern gaze softened into a little smile. “I spoke to her about it earlier this week and she's delighted to join us tonight, especially to meet you again properly and be friends.”

Feeling the clouds of doubt lift, Jamie felt his mouth twitch into a smile of his own. “Ye mean it? She said that?”

“Of course I mean it! Would I lie to you?”

“No, I suppose not.” He smiled, ducking his head shyly.

“Come on, we'll have a marvelous time tonight.”

“Aye, I'm lookin' forward to it!”

“Well, now that we've got that sorted, how about I give you some advice on what to wear?” Ben suddenly interjected.

“Don't let him influence you too much, Jamie,” Polly warned.

“Don' worry, I won't,” he returned, giving her a smile as he let Ben lead him down the hall toward the guest room.

* * *

 Having gotten dressed and groomed to his liking, Jamie surveyed himself one last time in the mirror. He'd only brought four shirts in his knapsack and Ben, being of similar size to Jamie, offered to let him borrow one of his own shirts. It was light blue with dark blue vertical stripes, and Jamie decided right away it would clash with his kilt. Ben then jokingly (at least Jamie'd hoped so) mentioned that he should leave the kilt behind and wear a pair of trousers. Jamie loved Ben like a brother, but if he thought he would give up his kilt, he was not in his right mind. Ben seemed to accept that, thankfully.

He finally decided on the beige dress shirt with the ruffled shoulder patterns he'd worn when he first arrived here in London. Even though he'd worn it before, he'd kept his black jacket buttoned up over it so Kathryn hadn't actually seen it. Whoa. Kathryn? Why had she suddenly reentered his thoughts? Did he really want to make that much of a good impression?

Before he could ponder it any further, Ben had made some comment about his hair that he didn't really pick up on. Next thing he knew, Ben had led him closer to the mirror, taken a comb and made a side parting in Jamie's scalp, sweeping his fringe over to the side of his face in a similar style to the way he himself had it. He'd told Jamie he was sure to 'drive the birds mad' with his hair that way. Jamie wrinkled his nose, trying to picture a flock of pigeons suddenly screeching in terror at the sight of his hair. Once Ben had left, he combed it back down into his usual style.

“Ready, Jamie? Kathryn should be here any moment now,” he suddenly heard Polly's voice call out.

“Aye, just a moment!” he returned. Sighing, Jamie smiled in satisfaction. Yes, he didn't think he looked bad at all. As he left the room and switched off the light, he hoped this would be a good evening.

* * *

 Upon finding an empty parking space just in front of Polly's Citroen, Kathryn smiled. She maneuvered her blue Mini into the space so as to give Polly enough room and finally turned off the ignition. The fading sun gave her just enough light to give herself a final once-over in her rear view mirror. Polly had told her this pub was very casual, so she'd decided to wear a pair of plain, flared blue jeans and a white peasant top with a ruffled neckline. It was a bit chilly tonight, but she didn't think they would be outside for long. She'd gathered the sides of her wavy brown hair back into a clip so they wouldn't dangle in her face, and she kept her makeup light and sensible. She hoped she'd make a good impression tonight and not embarrass herself in any way.

As she exited the car and headed up the front steps to the house, she noticed their front door was open and smiled upon seeing Polly's head poking out.

“Wonderful to see you, Kathy. Please, come in!” she exclaimed.

Kathryn nodded and felt a sense of shyness envelope her as she followed Polly into the entrance way and toward the lounge.

“You look marvelous,” Kathryn told her, getting a view of Polly's brightly colored, mid-thigh length dress.

A bright smile lit up Polly's face as she gave Kathryn a little hug. “Thank you, love. You're looking quite lovely this evening yourself. I wish _I_ could look this nice without having to paint on tons of makeup.”

Grinning, Kathryn shook her head and swatted Polly. “Oh, stop it. That's not true and you know it.”

Polly briefly laughed and they headed further into the room where Ben was waiting, holding his arms out for her to hug him.

She approached him and let him wrap his arms around her.

“It's so good to see you again, Doll,” he said affectionately. Kathryn smiled against his shoulder. 'Doll' was Ben's nickname for her. Normally she didn't like being called names like that by her family but she made an excuse for Ben as he was such a good friend. It was so good to see him again. He and Polly were a great couple and complemented each other very well. She always had a wonderful time with them.

“I bet you're thrilled to be back home, yeah?” she asked, stepping out of his embrace.

“Oh, more than you know!” he replied, flashing a big grin at Polly.

Ben had made some other remark that Kathryn missed as she noticed Jamie entering the room.

“Ah, there he is!” Ben suddenly exclaimed. Kathryn watched the smile on his face turn into a startled frown. “Oi! Ya changed the hair back! Didn't like the way I did it?”

Jamie seemed to force a smile and then shrugged. “Nothin' tae do with yer hairdressing skill, Benjamin. I just felt like goin' out like this tonight.”

Kathryn saw Ben stick out his lower lip in a pout and had started to laugh when she caught Jamie turning to her and giving her a little wink. She immediately ceased laughing and felt another tingle shoot up her spine. He still wore the kilt, along with a beige colored, long sleeved button-down dress shirt with a ruffled type pattern around the shoulder area. His dark brown hair was in that same nice style with a long fringe hanging casually down to his eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been staring but she shrugged herself out of it, clearing her throat and giving him a little nod, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

She then heard an affectionate laugh from Polly. “Do you think you'd ever change your hair, Jamie? Perhaps grow it out more?”

Jamie shrugged again. “I dunno, mebbe. I'd not really thought aboot it much … I like it like this.”

Kathryn couldn't stop her smile from broadening. The more she looked at Jamie, the more she really liked his hair. It made him look so boyish. A lot of rock stars nowadays were wearing their hair longer, practically shoulder length in that shag type of style and most of the young men seemed to emulate that. There weren't many who were into the Beatles sort of mop-top style anymore. She thought it suited Jamie very well and made him unique.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard soft footsteps approaching. She lifted her gaze to find Jamie right in front of her.

“Kathryn?”

Her throat felt a bit dry and she licked her lips. “Oh! Hello, Jamie.”

“Hello,” he returned with a slight, almost shy-sounding chuckle. “You look very pretty.”

Kathryn could feel her cheeks burning. She was flattered but almost scared at the same time. He really seemed sweet and she was still trying to keep a bit of emotional distance, but was beginning to doubt whether she could.

Her gaze quickly found the floor and she once more cleared her throat nervously. “Thank you.” She returned her gaze to him and still felt a bit petrified. He was so attractive and seemed so genuine, but she'd thought the same of Tom. She had to keep herself from getting ensnared. She didn't want to end up with another situation like that one.

She quickly looked away, her eyes desperately searching out something else. She finally spotted Polly. “Say, Polly, I wanted to --”

“Oh! I know we're about to leave but hang on a moment. I have to put a few things away ...” She'd trailed off and set off toward the kitchen.

Kathryn's eyes next sought out Ben, but he was nowhere to be found. She heard a door slam down the hall and assumed he was in the loo. She sheepishly turned back to Jamie. He too seemed bewildered by the happy couple's absence. He gave her a little shrug and a lopsided grin.

She managed a slight smile and tried once again to arrest that tingle that started to make its presence known. She had to keep her discipline. _He's lovely, but don't let yourself get turned on too much. Learn from your mistakes._

“So,” Jamie suddenly remarked, breaking the silence. “Tell me a wee bit aboot yerself?”

“Well, um ...” Oh, boy, she really hoped either Ben or Polly would get back here. Now. “I'm twenty-two. I work with Polly. Um... she trained me. I've known her several years now. She's a very good friend of mine.”

She turned toward the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman in question – or her husband – but such was her luck. “I …” She turned back to Jamie and saw him gazing at her expectantly, all his attention on her. She couldn't help feeling ashamed, but she couldn't help her conflicting feelings.

“You know, I just remembered, I've got to get something from Polly.” She began walking toward the edge of the room.

“Eh?”

“She borrowed a recipe of mine the other day and I need it for the dinner I was going to make for my parents tomorrow night. Won't be a moment, I promise!” With that, she hurriedly made her way toward the kitchen, not daring to look back at him. He probably thought she was daft and she knew she was being unfair, but she felt really awkward being alone with him and didn't trust herself not to fall head over heels for him. She didn't want to get into a situation she'd later regret.

* * *

 Jamie stared at the space that had just been occupied by Kathryn. To say that he was confounded by her quick, sudden departure was an understatement. She seemed quite uncomfortable by the very idea of the two of them being alone in a room together. Now he started thinking it _was_ him, no matter what Polly had insisted. It had to be. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he had done to make her feel this way. Could he have scared her? He didn't think of himself as that type of person, especially as far as women were concerned. He reviewed his behavior with a fine-toothed comb, wondering if he had been too forward, but he came up empty.

_'Perhaps she just doesnae like me_ ,' he thought sadly. He hoped that wasn't the truth, but he couldn't come up with a better explanation. She really was a sweet girl and at the very least he would have liked to be friends with her. But you can't force the lass if she's not interested.

The sudden, cheerful sound of whistling jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked up to find that Ben had returned.

“So, we ready to go?” He then turned and looked about the room, frowning. “Hey, where'd those two birds fly off to?”

Jamie couldn't stop the grin that made its way across his face as he regarded Ben in amusement. “Ye sure have a weird way of referring to lassies, Ben.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “This coming from a bloke who uses 'lassie', a dog's name.” He chuckled. “It's a term for women, just like yours is. You really gotta get used to life in the twentieth century.”

“Perhaps.”

“So where did they go?”

“Polly said somethin' aboot puttin' somethin' away in the kitchen. Kathryn left tae join her. I'm no' really sure why.” He briefly turned to make sure neither girl was around and then leaned into Ben. “I get the feeling the lass doesnae like me.”

Ben's expression turned incredulous. “Wot?? Why on Earth would she have any reason to not like you??”

He shrugged again. “I dunno. But she didnae seem comfortable bein' in the room alone with me. Do I really scare people?”

“If you'd asked me that question not long after I first met you, I'd have answered differently. But, no, of course not, Jamie. That bird has been through a tough time and she's quite shy as it is. I'm sure she'll come round. Just give her a chance.”

Jamie sighed. Polly had told him the same thing. He didn't know what this 'tough time' was about, but he knew it was rude to pry. Perhaps the lass would tell him on her own if and when she felt more comfortable around him. Right now her behavior just left him frustrated. Hopefully Ben was right and she would eventually come round; though, hopefully sooner rather than later.

His thoughts were interrupted once again by the sound of footsteps. He lifted his gaze to find the two women had returned.

“Sorry 'bout that! We got to chatting and lost track of the time,” Polly said apologetically.

“Huh, well it's about time! Catching up on all the gossip, were you? Don't you get enough of that at work?” Ben teased.

Jamie smiled as he watched Polly turn to Ben and stick her tongue out. He locked eyes with Kathryn and saw her smiling in amusement as well. His smile started to fade until he noticed hers widening as she looked at him. Nodding, he returned the smile as a bit of hope filled his heart.

“Alright, we'd better get a move on,” Polly finally declared.

As they headed for the door, Jamie looked back and found his black jacket draped on top of one of the chairs. Deciding he'd take it with him in case it got cold, he went back and grabbed it. Not wanting to delay them any further, he raced toward the front door and found them already outside, save for Kathryn holding the door open for him. He gave her an appreciative nod and a little smile, which he was happy to see her return. Perhaps he was hasty in his earlier assumption. It would not disappoint him to be proven wrong.

 


	8. Seven

After the somewhat painful silence during the five minute drive, Polly was relieved to be back in the bright, cheery atmosphere of the Magpie & Stump. She and Ben had tried to keep a conversation going, hoping that either Jamie or Kathryn would join in, but the two of them sat in the back of Ben's car hardly saying a word. Jamie would speak up every now and then out of politeness, she assumed, but Kathryn seemed somewhat pensive. She hoped the inviting ambiance of the pub would help the girl loosen up. A few drinks would probably help, too.

Following closely behind Ben with Kathryn and Jamie on her heels, she smiled as she took in the relaxed scene with familiar sounds and smiling faces. Rod Stewart's “Maggie May” was playing at a good volume and it got her in the mood to kick back with good company over some drinks.

“Polly! There's my girl!” a familiar woman's voice in a Midlands accent suddenly exclaimed.

“Minnie! Wonderful to see you again,” she returned, giving the quirky, thirty-something blonde co-manager a one-armed hug as Ben went to grab her jacket from her.

“And look at this bloke here! You didn't tell me he was comin' back already!”

“I only found out myself at the last minute! He arrived back a few days ago.”

“I'd have come back sooner if I was able, believe me!” Ben interjected, also reaching over to give her a hug.

Pleasantries exchanged, Polly watched as Minnie's gaze settled upon Jamie.

“And who've we got here?”

Polly turned to Jamie. “Oh, this is our good friend, Jamie McCrimmon.”

“Ah, I see.” The other woman appeared to be scrutinizing him closely. “How old are ya, lad? Ya know we can't serve ya if ya under eighteen years, eh?”

Polly stifled a grin as she watched Jamie's expression change from confusion to a bit of indignation. “Hey, I'll have ye know I'm ...” He then blushed and cleared his throat. “I mean ... I'm twenty-three.”

“That so? You look quite a bit younger than that. Got any identification on ya?”

Polly decided it was the perfect time to step in. “I can vouch for his age. Ben and I have known him for five years now. He was eighteen back then. In fact, his birthday was a few weeks back, but we decided to wait until Ben got home before celebrating.”

She met Jamie's nonplussed gaze as he quickly turned to her. He looked about ready to protest but she discreetly shook her head, warning him against it. Instead he'd turned back to Minnie and nodded.

The other woman sighed. “That's not usually proof enough, but you're such a loyal customer I'll make an exception.” Her poker face melted into a smile. “Good to see ya back, 'specially you, Ben.” She gave Ben a pat on the shoulder.

Polly sought out their usual table in the far corner and led the way.

Jamie quickly caught up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.“What did ye do that for?” he whispered sharply. “I have identification. The Doctor gave it tae me.” He reached into his jacket's breast pocket and removed a small card, showing it to her.

She looked it over briefly. It contained a photo of Jamie and some general information such as his name, date and place of birth. His birth date had been updated to the twentieth century but it wasn't enough, especially for official business.

“That's not bad, but we still need to get you a proper one as soon as possible,” she replied quietly, handing it back to him. She caught him giving a shrug as he took it and put it back in the jacket pocket.

Shifting her gaze, she discovered that Ben and Kathryn had now joined them and she gestured for them all to take a seat. She smiled as Ben sat right next to her and scooted closer. Kathryn sat opposite her and Jamie, after looking around briefly, took the seat next to Kathryn. Polly almost expected her to show some discomfort but instead found the younger woman giving Jamie a shy smile.

Rising from her seat, she clapped her hands to get their attention. “Well! I think some drinks are in order. This round is on us. What do you all fancy---”

“Eh, there's Henry!” Ben suddenly exclaimed, turning in his seat and then getting up. “How've ya been, mate?!”

Her husband had obviously caught sight of the bartender. Annoyed, Polly cleared her throat and stared at him pointedly.

“Oh, Duchess, I've been gone for so long, let me just go and say 'Hello,' eh?? I'll come right back!”

Before she could say anything, he was already on his way over to the bar.

“Ben ...” He was completely ignoring her. Upon hearing his rowdy greeting, she rolled her eyes and turned back to their table. She watched Jamie give Kathryn an awkward-looking shrug, followed by an amused grin. Kathryn chuckled in response.

“I swear, I'm going to kill him,” she told them. She'd started again for the bar but, once she caught the animated conversation and the fact that the bartender seemed to be ignoring other patrons, realized it was impossible to get his attention. She headed back for the table and wanted to laugh at the sight of Jamie and Kathryn with their heads lowered, as though they were trying hard to conceal their amusement.

Polly sighed. “It's no use. That man has selective hearing. He's more interested in a chin-wag with the bartender.”

“Looks as though he's got a lot to catch up on,” Kathryn said as Jamie continued to look amused.

“We could be here through tea time tomorrow at this rate,” Polly said dryly. “I'll try again.” She started in the direction of the bar once more.

“Oh, Polly?” Kathryn suddenly cut broke in, rising clumsily from her seat and rushing up to her. “Perhaps you could join me in the loo? I've got this new eye shadow and I wanted your opinion.”

Polly quirked an eyebrow at her and noticed Jamie regarding her curiously as well. ' _Oh, no_ ,' she thought. ' _Why do you keep on leaving poor Jamie alone?'_ She turned back to Kathryn. “Really, Kathy, can't you --”

“Please? It'll just take a moment, really. I need your opinion on this,” Kathryn insisted. She opened her purse to reveal a makeup compact.

Polly felt her lips twitch into a little smile. She'd do well to give her the benefit of the doubt. “Well, alright.” She shifted her gaze back to Jamie, eyeing him apologetically. “We'll be right back, Jamie.”

* * *

 _Oh, no. Not again._ Sighing in frustration, Jamie watched Kathryn and Polly walk away. She'd up and left yet again. And this time it wasn't as though they were alone together in a room; they were in a pub with many other people. Not only that, but Ben was mere feet away on the other side of the room. Did it really bother her that much to be so close to him?

He silently admonished himself. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, but given her earlier behavior he still couldn't help being a wee bit paranoid. At least she hadn't objected to him seating himself next to her; that was something, at least. He tried to think positive. Perhaps she did have a legitimate reason for speaking to Polly in private, especially the way lassies always seemed to be fussing over their makeup.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Ben returning. His face was cracked open in a wide smile and his cheeks were pink, probably from imbibing in some drink. Jamie was glad to see him so happy and having a grand time.

He watched as Ben's smile faded as he looked at their table. “Hey! The birds flew the coop once again? What'd ya say to them, Jamie?”

Jamie felt his brow furrow in confusion. “Er … I didnae say anything?”

A teasing grin peaked out of the corner of the other man's mouth. “Ah, ya thought I was bein' serious again, eh?! Was just taking the piss out of ya, old boy!”

“Oh,” Jamie replied with a weak chuckle. He winced as Ben suddenly pinched his cheek.

“Haven't had anything ta drink yet? Lemme fetch ya a pint o' somethin'!”

“Oh, no, I think --”

“Nah, come on, like Duchess said, this round is on us. Ya gotta loosen up a bit, Jamie! Have fun!”

Before Jamie could protest, Ben had headed back to the bar. Maybe a drink would do him some good. He'd had whisky before, although only a wee dram as he was still a young boy at the time. Besides, there wasn't much to do until the girls came back, anyway.

* * *

Once they were safely inside the ladies' toilet, Polly turned to Kathryn. “Alright, Kathy, be honest with me. What is the real reason you wanted me to come in here with you? You're not trying to get away from Jamie again, are you? Does he really make you that uncomfortable?”

The poor girl looked embarrassed, given by the blush staining her cheeks. “No, that's not it!” She sighed. “I no longer feel very uncomfortable, but I did want to talk to you. I just didn't want to say anything in front of him because … well … it's about him.”

Polly felt her brows draw together in confusion.

“Nothing bad, really, but I didn't want to embarrass him.”

Polly thought she had an idea of what the younger girl was talking about and slowly nodded her head. “Alright, what is it, then?”

“Well, I was rather surprised about how polite and chivalrous he is. You don't see that much nowadays. I also don't see many men wearing kilts, even those who claim to be Scotsmen. You told me that you and Ben had known him for some time and I reckoned perhaps you might be able to tell me more about him. Is it just part of his personality, or …?”

Oh, boy. She knew she would have to tell Kathryn about where and when – especially when – Jamie was originally from. The question was, would she believe it?

“Well, I suppose I can tell you something more about him. You see ...”

A new question then popped up as the door opened and another woman entered the room: Would she get the chance to tell Kathryn without complete strangers overhearing and thinking they were both nuttier than fruitcake?

As the woman walked past, Polly shut her mouth, giving her an awkward nod and smile. They waited for the woman to take care of her affairs and finally leave the room.

“Sorry about that. It's not really something you can say out in the open like this.”

“How do you mean?” Kathryn asked, looking confused.

“Well …”

Before she could continue, two younger women suddenly entered, looking a bit sloshed.

“Look, I don't think I'll get a chance to tell you tonight,” she said quietly, leaning in to Kathryn. “I'll just say there are some things about Jamie that would probably surprise you. We'll have to talk about it another time.” She lowered her gaze to the makeup compact in Kathryn's hands. “Now, did you have something to ask me about this?”

Kathryn's confused expression faded and she laughed. “Yes, this actually is part of the reason I asked you to join me. I just got this the other day. It's eye shadow in 'Sea Foam Green.' She opened the compact and held it up to show Polly. “Do you think it suits me at all?”

Polly studied the makeup. “I think it's a lovely shade. It would bring out the green in your eyes marvelously. Let's put some of this on.”

She directed Kathryn to the mirror and began applying some of the eye shadow to her. “There! What do you think?”

Kathryn smiled, seeming satisfied. “I really like it. Thanks for helping me with this. And, er, for _trying_ to help with the rest.”

Polly couldn't help throwing back her head in laughter. “I promise I will tell you more about it, perhaps over the phone. Now let's go back and join the boys before they think we slipped out the back.”

* * *

As she and Polly made their way back toward the main area of the pub, Kathryn began to feel ashamed. She didn't want Jamie to think she was still consciously avoiding him. Why did she have to try and get more information about him from Polly right now? She could have waited until some other time. She really did want Polly's opinion on the makeup she had just bought, but she wouldn't blame Jamie for thinking it was just a stupid excuse to get away from him.

Nearing their table, she could see him sitting there alone with a drink in front him. He'd turned to look up at them and almost appeared to be studying them, as if he were trying to decipher their behavior. Kathryn could feel an uncomfortable warmth rising up in her cheeks. She really owed him an apology.

“So, anything happen whilst we were gone?” Polly asked.

Jamie seemed to break his concentration and shook his head. “Ah, no. Ben went tae get more drink an' he brought me this back.” He pointed to the pint of ale which looked as though he'd barely touched it.

“Is it any good?” Kathryn felt like kicking herself for asking such a stupid question.

Fortunately, Jamie didn't seem to mind. “Aye, quite good,” he replied once he'd taken a sip of it.

Kathryn smiled. “I reckon it's not like any of the whisky you must be used to.”

Jamie uttered a slight chuckle. “No, not like that.” The smile he gave her seemed to have a hint of affection in it. Allowing herself to relax, Kathryn nodded and gave him a more confident smile in return.

“Ah, there he is! _Finally_!!” Polly retorted with mock indignation as Ben rejoined them, two pints in his hands. He was all smiles and even giggling a bit. There was no doubt he was having a wonderful time.

“Sorry, Duchess, just catchin' up, ya know. Besides, you birds had up and left us once again. What were we supposed to do while you were powdering your noses?” he teased.

Polly stuck her tongue out at him and then held her hand out. Ben handed her one of the pints before clumsily sitting back down in the chair next to her. He offered the other pint to Kathryn, who nodded in thanks and took it.

“Alright, now that we're all here,” Polly began, sitting tall and holding up her pint of ale, “I'd like to propose a toast.”

Nodding, Kathryn raised her glass as Jamie and Ben did the same.

“To Ben's safe return home, and to reuniting with old friends!” She'd nodded to Jamie as she said that last part.

Kathryn watched as Jamie edged up slightly out of his seat, holding up his pint. “Aye. Tae old friends … “ She caught him turning to her briefly with a little smile. “And tae new ones.” She felt her cheeks growing hot again, but smiled at him and lifted her glass.

“Hear, hear!” Ben exclaimed.

“Cheers!” Polly added.

They each clinked glasses and partook of their drinks. Ben finished his in one gulp and then rose from the table. “Gonna get me another one.” He'd turned to Polly. “How 'bout you, Duchess?”

“No, let me drink what I've got first!”

“Alright, fine, fine. How 'bout you, Jamie? I bet you could use another!”

Jamie shook his head. “No, I'm fine, Ben. I'm still workin' on this,” he replied, gesturing to his one-quarter full pint.

Ben chuckled and then left for the bar. As she watched, Kathryn couldn't help being concerned; it was as if he were making up for lost time. Polly didn't seem concerned at all, however. Before she could ponder it any further, Ben was already back with his refill.

The “I've Seen All Good People/Your Move” medley by Yes suddenly started playing and the rowdy patrons started singing along. She watched Ben join in from his seat, and then Polly as well. Jamie seemed content to just sit and watch them. Perhaps this song wasn't his cup of tea. It was Kathryn's, however, and once the alcohol started having its intended effect on her, she could help singing along to the “diddit diddit diddit diddit diddit diddit diddit did-da” part. At one point her gaze flew over to Jamie and she found him looking at her with an amused, lopsided grin. She'd felt herself blushing briefly, but she wasn't sure if it was due to embarrassment, the alcohol, or some combination thereof. And she didn't care.

* * *

Watching his friends join the others in the pub for a sing-along, Jamie smiled. It was good to see them all relaxed and having a good time, especially Kathryn. The lass seemed so quiet and shy. He didn't know if it was the drink that made her loosen up, although she hadn't had much to drink. Whatever it was, he was glad to see her having fun. She even looked cute the way she was really getting into the music. She also had a lovely smile.

After a while he realized he'd been staring at her and dropped his gaze to his lap. Hopefully she hadn't noticed.

The song had ended and people were cheering. Suddenly another song began and applause rang out, followed by a few shouts.

One of those came from Polly. “This song is off that new album I want to get!”

Ben appeared a bit spaced out. “Wha …?”

She rolled her eyes. “That new Led Zeppelin album, the one that just came out. Might make a nice Christmas gift.” She'd nudged Ben in the ribs as if to give him a hint.

“Oh! Well then, we shall see, Duchess,” he slurred in reply.

Jamie watched them, torn between being amused and concerned. They both seemed quite affected by the alcohol. He tried not to over think it and concentrated on the music instead. It seemed like a lovely, subdued kind of song. His ears suddenly perked up at the mention of a “piper.”

Apparently Ben had noticed as well. “Hear that?!” he enthused. “The piper will lead us to reason!” He pointed at Jamie and laughed. Yes, he was clearly off his face.

Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Jamie uttered a halfhearted, awkward chuckle. He noticed Kathryn looking confused and just shook his head. Listening more to the music, he heard the sound of a guitar that seemed a lot like the Doctor's. The tune itself became a bit more uptempo and started reminding him of the music the Doctor would play. These thoughts took him by surprise and made him realize how much he missed his friend. He was almost starting to question whether he made the right decision to leave …

Before he could go any further, he caught himself. He should not be dwelling on things like this. He was here with friends and was having a good time. He'd best put it out of his mind.

He focused more on the lyrics when something struck him. These particular words affected him more than they probably should have, but he couldn't help it. Apparently his friends had noticed he'd been this way for some time. He suddenly felt someone touch his arm and say his name. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he lifted his gaze. “Eh?”

“Are you alright?”

He found Kathryn looking at him, her large eyes filled with concern.

“That tune … What they said aboot the piper calling the lass. She's dying. The Phantom Piper is calling to take her away.” Embarrassed at how thick with emotion his voice sounded, he cleared his throat.

She appeared confused. “What?”

“'S depressing. Why would anyone wish tae listen to a song aboot a lass who is dying?”

He then noticed Ben looking at him incredulously. “You're joking, right, mate?”

“Please, Jamie, don't over think it,” Polly softly admonished him. “Who knows if that's what they meant. People don't always pay attention to lyrics these days.”

“Mebbe not … but they should.” The glum tone of his voice nearly made him wince. He was having a nice time and happy to see his friends in such good spirits, but his mood totally changed once he'd heard this music and started thinking of the Doctor he'd just left.

He needed some space and fresh air. Abruptly getting up from the table, he swiftly moved past them toward the front of the pub.

“Jamie!” he heard a female voice cry, but he was already out the door and didn't dare look back as he threw himself into the refuge of the dark, cool November night.

* * *

Stopping for a moment to get her bearings, Kathryn sighed in frustration. She wasn't even sure where to start looking for Jamie. She'd noticed he seemed “off” while “Stairway to Heaven” was playing, as if something was really bothering him. She'd walked a couple of blocks and started wondering if she should notify the police. Surely they'd find her daft if she asked if they'd seen a young man in a kilt, but she was out of options.

She finally located a telephone box, but what was more interesting was the person sitting up against it: A young man with shaggy, dark hair, wearing a kilt.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she approached him slowly. He didn't look as if he'd been hurt, but he sat with his head in his hands, looking almost despondent. She had to get to the bottom of what was bothering him.

“Jamie?” she asked timidly.

Looking up, he met her gaze and seemed surprised to see her. “How did ye find me?”

She shrugged. “I dunno. Just lucky, I suppose.” She sat next to him and gave him a weak smile.

He looked away from her. “Did Ben or Polly send ye out here tae check on me?”

The bitter tone of his voice wrenched her heart, but she supposed she deserved it. “What? No, I … I felt very badly when I saw you upset in the pub and just leave like you did.”

“I mean, I'm surprised yer out here talkin' tae me alone. I suppose ye got yer recipe back?”

She regarded him in confusion until she realized he was being a bit snide about her leaving the room earlier at Ben and Polly's house.

“Er … yes, but --”

“And did Polly help ye with yer makeup?”

“Jamie, please!” She blinked away the tears at the corners of her eyes. “I know what my behavior must have looked like to you. But believe me, I have an excuse for it.”

He finally turned to look at her, an incredulous expression on his face. “An excuse for avoiding me every time we're alone in a room taegether? An' not just in a room, but at a table? Lass, what d'ye expect me tae think?”

“You're right, and I feel awful for making you think it was you, but it's not. It's me.”

He furrowed his brow in confusion. “I don' understand.”

“The truth is, I really like you. When I first saw you in the market, especially after you introduced yourself, I felt taken to you. I nearly started fancying you.”

“Then why did ye dash away and then try tae avoid me every chance ye got?”

Feeling the blush rise in her cheeks, she dropped her gaze to her lap. “I was scared.”

She looked back up at Jamie and found him staring at her, nonplussed. “What?”

“My last relationship ended four months ago and the man I was dating had swept me off my feet at first. I was so attracted to him and he would do anything for me. But it was all an act and he changed. He didn't get physical, but he was verbally abusive. I had trusted him but he was not the man I thought I loved. I suppose that, ever since then, I find it difficult to get close to other men. I'm scared of the same thing happening.” She sighed, turning her head away from him.

She suddenly felt him touch her chin and gently turn her face to look at him. “I am so sorry,” he simply stated with sadness in his eyes. “Yer such a sweet lass, I cannae ever picture anyone treatin' ye that way. I surely would not ...”

She felt her eyes widen as she stared at him, almost shocked at what he had just said.

“I mean, if we were in a … relationship,” he added, blushing. “But we don' have tae be. We could jus' be friends.”

“But the problem is, I am very attracted to you. I've had these feelings that I've tried to ignore, but it's really difficult. I would like to be friends. I suppose I was just scared of what could happen if we went beyond that.”

“Well, ye don' have tae worry aboot that. I have no' been in many relationships myself, but I'm no' an impostor. I would never pretend tae be someone I'm not. But we don' have tae get ahead of ourselves. Let's try bein' friends first and see wha' happens, eh? I will work tae gain yer trust even as a friend. Aye?” He offered his hand to her.

She couldn't help smiling hugely at him. “Aye,” she grinned, shaking his hand. The way he returned her smile warmed her heart. She suddenly realized how chilly it was outside and began rubbing her arms. Jamie had removed his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, causing her to smile once again.

“So, if you don't mind my asking … What made you run out here?”

She watched as he looked up at the telephone box. “I dunno... Feelin' a wee bit homesick.”

She felt her brows draw together in confusion. “You want to ring your family?”

His gaze returned to her, looking a bit surprised. “Ah, no … My family is gone.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Well, my real family. The Laird McLaren and his daughter had taken me in but they'd gone tae Paris. I'd tried tae find them but I could not. I was just happy they'd left Culloden.”

“You mean the Battle of Culloden?”

He nodded. “Aye.”

“You're having me on, aren't you. You sound like something out of a history book!”

She noticed his blush had grown deeper. “Ah... Well, that may be closer tae to the truth than ye think.”

Okay, now she was really confused. “How do you mean?”

“Ah mean …” He sighed, seemingly unsure of how to begin and looked around, as if to make sure no one could hear them. “Yer probably gannae think I'm daft, but I'm no' from this time or place. Yes, I'm from the Highlands of Scotland, but when I left it was seventeen forty-six.”

All Kathryn could do was stare at him. She thought he had to be joking, but he seemed deadly serious. She then thought it was the drink talking, but neither of them had had much to drink. Could he actually be telling her the truth? It sounded crazy; there was no such thing as time travel, although his attire and his chivalrous nature would explain it.

“You're serious,” she breathed. It was more of a statement than a question.

Jamie nodded. “Ye see, there was this wee chappie who called himself the Doctor. He arrived in this spaceship that traveled through time and space. It looked a lot like this, but it was blue.” He gestured at the telephone box.

“A police box?”

“Aye. Ben and Polly were with him as well. Ye can ask them. They saved my life an' I traveled with them for a while.”

“So how did you get back here?”

“I ...” He suddenly clamped his mouth shut as a middle-aged woman with messy light brown hair staggered past them. He looked as if he were waiting for the woman to pass before continuing. Smart move, Kathryn thought.

“Anyway ...”

Suddenly the woman stumbled back into view. She was wearing scraggly clothes and looked very intoxicated. Kathryn gazed at her in confusion. She didn't recall seeing her at the pub. Turning toward Jamie, he looked just as confused.

The woman suddenly turned to them, her eyes nearly bulging out. “Drix!” she exclaimed.

“Um … What?” Kathryn asked. Jamie laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

“Drix! DRIX!!” the woman repeated. She then hurried away, repeating the word as she went. They saw her get about half a block away before she screamed in agony, her hands gripping her head before she collapsed onto the pavement.

Jamie quickly turned to Kathryn. “Did ye see that?!”

Kathryn barely felt herself nodding. The amazing story of Jamie's origin was long forgotten. They needed to phone the police.

 


	9. Eight

Wrapping up a plate of shortbread with plastic, Kathryn stifled a yawn. It was a few minutes after eleven and she'd been awake for just over three hours. Truth be told, she'd hardly slept last night. After that strange encounter with the woman suddenly shouting incoherently and then running and collapsing, she and Jamie had gone to the police. An ambulance had been called, but the woman was pronounced dead at the scene. They said she had suffered a brain hemorrhage.

Since Jamie and Kathryn had both found her, they were treated as witnesses and asked all sorts of questions: when had they seen the woman, where had she come from, what state she was in, and so on. There was also a photographer at the scene snapping photos and a reporter from the newspaper interviewing them. Given where and when Jamie was from, Kathryn was glad that he'd asked for his name to be withheld. She herself didn't want the publicity either, so she'd asked the same.

At one point she'd spotted another vehicle parked near the reporter's car but a bit further away. It was a black Jaguar and someone appeared to be sitting in it. At first she felt as though they were being watched, but shrugged it off as her imagination.

Afterwards she and Jamie walked back to the pub, hoping to still find Ben and Polly there. Ben was completely off his face and Polly seemed a bit drunk herself, so Kathryn offered to drive back to their house. They seemed lucid enough to ask the two of them where they'd been and although Jamie had tried to explain, they seemed to think he was telling a tall tale.

'Well, you certainly won't be thinking that if this gets into the papers tomorrow,' Kathryn thought to herself.

After she'd returned home, she found it nearly impossible to get to sleep so she'd made herself some chamomile tea and decided to read for a bit. She had finally drifted off at some point, but given her groggy state this morning it was obvious she hadn't slept much. After getting through her usual Sunday morning routine, she'd rung Polly to ask if she could drop by today. She'd felt bad about some of her silly behavior last night and she wanted to thank them for inviting her out with them. She'd found her grandmother's old recipe for shortbread and decided to bake some, mainly as a “Welcome Home” gift for Ben. She also wanted to bring up what Jamie had told her about himself last night, although that might be impossible if he was there. Well, she would find out one way or another.

As she reached their house and pushed the button for the doorbell, she hoped Polly would be up for visitors, given her mildly drunken state last night. She _sounded_ alright on the phone …

“Hey, there she is!” Polly smiled, looking absolutely fine. She then looked at the plate of shortbread. “And what's this?”

Smiling, Kathryn briefly dropped her gaze to the plate in her hands. “Oh, I wanted to thank you for inviting me out last night and I wanted to bring a sort of 'Welcome Home' gift for Ben … although it's for all of you. Some shortbread. I made it from my gran's old recipe.”

“Well, it smells delicious! Come in!” the other woman exclaimed, stepping back to allow Kathryn entrance.

Kathryn's smile remained as she walked through the entrance way and followed Polly into the lounge. Polly had gestured for her to put the plate of shortbread on one of the higher tables and she'd lifted the plastic to sample some for herself.

“Mm, this is super,” she gushed, her mouth full of food. She'd reached to take another one. “Just one more. I want to leave some for Ben and Jamie.”

Kathryn felt her heart flutter upon mention of Jamie's name and tried to catch herself. “Speaking of which, where are they?”

“Well, Ben's gone to take his car to the repair shop. And before you ask, yes, he's fine. Woke up with a horrible headache, but he knew what he was getting into last night.” She rolled her eyes.

Kathryn couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up from her stomach. She then leaned into Polly. “What about Jamie?” she asked quietly.

Polly momentarily turned her head toward the hallway. “Oh, he's just gone in for a shower. From what he told me, he had trouble falling asleep last night himself and only got up at nine. He didn't seem too happy about that. Poor old Jamie, he was always an early riser when we first knew him. Some things never change, I suppose.” She'd ducked her head and laughed.

Kathryn nodded and then turned toward the hallway herself. She could faintly hear water running further down and, given that Jamie most likely couldn't hear them, decided to finally broach the subject.

“As long as we're talking about Jamie, I wanted to ask you something,” she began shyly.

Polly nodded. “Was this what you were trying to ask me last night?”

“Yes. When Jamie had left the pub and I went after him, we talked a bit and he admitted something … quite amazing about himself. He told me he's not from this time, but from seventeen-forty-six. I know men – even true Scots – wearing kilts is extremely rare nowadays, so that would make this not seem so far-fetched. But he also told me something else.”

She could see Polly blushing and looking a bit uneasy, but she carried on.

“He told me that you and Ben had met him back then in Scotland, but you had traveled with this little man called 'The Doctor,' in some sort of spaceship that looked like a police box. You can imagine how daft I found all this, but the way Jamie spoke about it was rather serious and sincere. Since you and Ben know him so well, I wanted to ask: Is it true? Is all of this true?”

She watched Polly heave a sigh as her gaze flew down to her lap. She then looked back at Kathryn with a smile that seemed quite awkward. “You must think the lot of us are daft, but, yes, it's very true. Ben and I did travel with a little man from another world called the Doctor. During our travels, we ended up in Scotland during the Battle of Culloden where we met Jamie. I won't go into everything that happened, but he eventually helped us get back to the TARDIS – that's the 'police box' spaceship – and we took him with us. We all traveled together for a bit and then during one of our adventures, we ended up back here in London and Ben and I decided to stay.”

Kathryn stared at Polly, trying to process all of this. It actually was true. Kathryn had never really believed in aliens or time travel, although it was something she'd never ruled completely out. She'd just never thought of it very much. Polly and Ben were good friends of hers and she had no reason to doubt them, plus Jamie's behavior and attire did seem more old-fashioned, as if from a bygone era. This was a lot to take in.

“I'm sure Jamie himself can tell you more if you'd like,” Polly finished. “But, yes, it is true. Blimey, you must think we're a bunch of stark raving nutters!” She said, grinning almost as if in spite of herself.

“Of course not. I still find it a bit hard to accept, but I've no reason to doubt you or Ben or Jamie. I certainly can't come up with a better explanation myself and after what happened last night, it's difficult to rule almost anything out.”

“Oh! Yes. Speaking of last night,” Polly suddenly changed the subject. She bent to pick up a newspaper from the table next to the sofa. “We owe you both an apology.”

Kathryn felt her brow furrow as she gazed at the newspaper. The headline “Terror of the Night: Second Strange Death in One Week hits London” glared back at her, along with a photo of the woman whom they'd seen last night.

“You and Jamie were actually telling the truth.” She then pointed to a blurb in the article that mentioned two witnesses: an English girl and Scots lad, both in their early twenties. Kathryn scanned it and breathed a sigh of relief upon finding their names had been withheld.

“Has Jamie seen this yet?” she asked.

Polly shook her head. Almost as if in reply, they heard the door down the hallway click open and footsteps nearing the lounge. Kathryn turned and felt her jaw go slack as she witnessed Jamie padding down the hall in his bare feet. He was wearing his kilt, but instead of a shirt he had a towel wrapped around his neck. He'd briefly reached up to rub his hair dry with it and Kathryn felt her heart do a somersault seeing a bit of his exposed chest and abs. She tried to ignore it and gave him a shy smile.

He seemed to be heading for the lounge, but then turned as if he were heading for another room, most likely the guest room.

“Oh, Jamie!” Polly suddenly called out to him. “Come here a moment.”

He'd stopped and acknowledged her curiously. His eyes then met Kathryn's and he seemed slightly surprised to see her before his mouth tugged upward into a lopsided little smile. It made her smile widen and she nodded in greeting.

He then seemed a bit self-conscious and brushed some of the damp fringe out of his eyes. He looked over at Polly, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“I want to apologize for doubting you last night. That account you gave us made it into the paper.” She offered the paper to him and he picked it up. Kathryn watched as he scanned the article, his brow furrowing in apparent concentration.

“Aye, they had a reporter there who interviewed us. It's good tae know they didnae mention our names, eh?” He turned to Kathryn and she nodded.

“Yes, I really did not want that publicity. I'm a fairly private person.”

He nodded and then looked to Polly. “But, see, this is exactly what I saw that first night, Polly. That man who was rootin' through yer rubbish bin did the same thing. He'd run away and I didnae follow him, but the next day in the paper the story said he had died as well. Ye can't tell me this is a coincidence.”

“Well -”

“And don' say they were both on 'mind-altering drugs' or had undiscovered health problems.” He pointed to another section of the article, nearly stabbing it with his index finger. “Says right here the woman's husband said she was in fine health before this.”

“You said she looked a bit drunk, didn't you?” Polly then asked Kathryn.

Kathryn shrugged. “Well, yes, but I don't see how that --”

“Then perhaps it was the drink that killed her.”

“What? She didn't seem _that_ blotto, certainly not enough to give her a brain hemorrhage or whatever that official cause of death was,” Kathryn insisted before sharing a frustrated look with Jamie.

“Well, I still think you both are making more of this than what it really is. It's just coincidence, nothing more.”

Kathryn felt her frustration growing and she watched as Jamie heaved an obviously exasperated sigh. “Come on, Polly. Traveling with the Doctor has taught us that almost anything is possible. Have ye already forgotten that?”

Sitting back on the sofa and picking up a magazine, Polly seemed to be acting as if this were a game of which she'd had enough. “What do you think it is, then? Some alien species possessing people and causing their brains to bleed?”

“I don' know, but --”

“Look, we've all had a crazy night and that encounter you had was certainly a bit out of the ordinary, but don't dwell on it so much, alright?”

Jamie merely grumbled in reply and Kathryn felt a bit sorry for him, but the nature of his reply still made her giggle. He'd apparently heard and shot a curious look at her. She cleared her throat and mouthed “sorry.”

“I heard that, Jamie McCrimmon,” Polly replied in a mock warning tone.

“What's this now?” he suddenly asked, eyeing the shortbread. Kathryn felt her cheeks grow warm.

Polly smiled. “Oh, try some! It's shortbread that Kathryn brought over. It's delicious.”

He turned to her. “Did ye make this?”

“Yes, it's my gran's old recipe,” she said, feeling abnormally shy once again.

Nodding, Jamie peeled back the plastic and grabbed a large piece of the shortbread, popping it into his mouth. Kathryn watched him, a bit nervous. After all, what better authority on shortbread was there than an authentic Highland Scot?

She needn't have worried. From the way Jamie shut his eyes and his lips twitched upward into a little smile even as he chewed, he seemed to be relishing it.

“So, what do you think?”

Swallowing, Jamie finally opened his eyes, looking at her again. “May I have some more?”

Kathryn was caught a bit off guard by his answer and started chuckling nervously. “Erm... Of course! By all means!”

“It's perfect, lass,” he enthused, grabbing another piece and eating it. “Mm, so rich an' tasty. Yer making me a wee bit homesick.” He gave her a little wink.

“I do believe your shortbread is a hit, Kathy!” Polly said with a cheeky grin.

“Ye said it's yer gran's recipe?” Jamie asked around another mouthful of shortbread.

“Yes, that's right; my gran, Janet Drummond.”

Jamie's interest seemed to have been piqued. “So yer part Scots then?”

She nodded. “I'm half Scots on my dad's side.”

“And yer half Sassenach I take it.” He shrugged. “No' all bad.”

She managed a smile and rolled her eyes as he nudged her playfully and laughed. His expression suddenly turned a bit apologetic. “Sorry, 'm only joking.”

“No, that's fine,” she said, trying to contain a giggle. She wasn't offended at all. In truth, she found his behavior cute.

“Well, I'm away tae change,” he finally said, gesturing toward the guest room. “Gettin' a wee nippy in here.” He clutched the towel closer to his chest before making his way down the hall.

“I think I'd better hide this shortbread,” Polly remarked once he'd left. “At the rate he's going, there won't be any left for Ben!”

* * *

 

As he made his way down the street, Jamie glanced nervously at his watch for perhaps the fifth time in ten minutes. He was meeting Kathryn for lunch on this fine Tuesday afternoon. How nice it would be to have lunch outside, perhaps a picnic in the park. The sun was bright and it wasn't too breezy, but there was still a chill in the air and he wanted her to be comfortable. Being that he was usually eager to please (and still wasn't too familiar with the area), he'd let Kathryn pick the place for them to meet. She had chosen a lunch spot called Tabby's and based on her description it sounded like a nice place.

He mind then flashed back to a couple of days ago. He'd hadn't quite expected to see her at Ben and Polly's house, but that certainly wasn't a bad thing. Plus, the shortbread was wonderful. He hadn't tasted any so good since Kirsty had made a batch of it. That was, of course, before Culloden and before his life took a very different turn. He had really enjoyed it, but tried to exercise some discipline so there would be enough of it left for Polly and Ben. Kathryn had even said that perhaps she'd make some more, just for him. If was almost as if she knew the way to his heart.

Whoa. He caught himself on that last point. She really was a sweet girl and he was glad she seemed more comfortable around him. He began feeling something akin to affection toward her … maybe even something deeper than that. He didn't want to be too forward, however, and he didn't want to assume she felt the same way about him. He also didn't want to scare her off, especially with the knowledge that she'd recently been in a bad relationship. If she only wanted to be friends, he was perfectly fine with that. At the moment he was just glad she didn't find him daft for what he had told her about when he was from or about the Doctor.

Another glance at his watch told him it was now noon. He was supposed to meet Kathryn in ten minutes. Luckily the restaurant was just another block away. He would have plenty of time.

He suddenly heard the sound of a motor behind him, as if a car were purposely driving slow. Turning his head slightly, he spotted a tan Jaguar that seemed to be following him. He tried to shrug it off, thinking perhaps whomever was driving it was lost, but he couldn't help feeling uneasy. He began to quicken his pace.

As he approached the end of the block, he hoped the car would turn off somewhere else, but it continued to follow him. The fact that there was hardly anyone walking around made him feel even more uneasy. Suddenly recalling his last time in London, a feeling of deja vu suddenly struck him, and he began to run.

Jamie felt his heart pounding and he worked his lungs as hard as possible as he ran down the length of the street. The restaurant was just at the end. Half a block and he would be safe. He would be inside and having lunch with Kathryn.

_Just twenty more feet …_

The restaurant loomed into view and Jamie stopped briefly to catch his breath, taking in huge gulps of the cool early afternoon air. He was about to stagger up to it and reach for the door when the screeching of tires behind him made him jump. He dared not look behind him, but suddenly his view was blocked by another Jaguar that had pulled up alongside the curb just in front of him. He tried to run anyway, but the driver's side door swiftly opened and he felt a strong hand grip his right arm tightly.

“Who are you?! Put me down!!” he shouted, trying to kick the assailant and punch him with his other arm. The man was bigger than him and had a gun, as well as what looked like a radio.

“ … We've got him. Over and out.”

That was the last thing Jamie heard before everything went black.

 

 


	10. Nine

 

Frowning, Kathryn alternated between looking at her watch and gazing out the window, hoping to catch Jamie arriving. She had made it to the restaurant at exactly ten minutes past noon, the time she and Jamie had agreed upon to meet for lunch. He hadn't shown up yet so she decided to take a seat at a table near the front so he'd be able to find her when he did arrive.

She decided to give him ten minutes, fifteen at the most in case something was making him late. As the minutes drifted by, however, Jamie still hadn't shown up. It was now almost half past noon. Wondering if he had stood her up, she felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Was he indeed too good to be true? After her experience with Tom, it didn't seem so far-fetched.

_Blimey. Stop overreacting_. She reminded herself that she and Jamie were just friends and it did her no favors to dredge up Tom. Besides that, Jamie didn't seem the type to do such a thing. He seemed like such a caring, considerate young man. If he hadn't shown up, he probably had a good reason.

If he wasn't standing her up, why wasn't he here, then? Her mind raced with possibilities, the first that he'd gotten waylaid somewhere. Perhaps Ben had tried to talk him into doing something he wasn't all that keen on. She chuckled briefly, trying to picture the situation. She then began fearing that something had happened to him.

One more glance at her watch told her it had just gone half past noon. Damn it, where was he?! Her lunch hour ended at one and her boss wouldn't take kindly to her getting back late. If Jamie was still planning to show up, they'd be lucky if they had ten or fifteen minutes to eat.

Sighing, she went up to the counter and decided to order some food herself. She ate quickly, stopping only for a brief moment to look out the window and then toward the front doors in case he had showed up. When it became obvious that wasn't happening, she deposited her trash and approached the wait staff, asking them to give Jamie a message from her in case he arrived after she'd left. Dejected, she left the restaurant at nearly ten minutes to one.

As she slowly walked back down the street in the direction of her place of employment, she hoped he was alright. Perhaps she would pop by Polly and Ben's this evening and find out what happened.

… If he was alright.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Jamie felt as he returned to the land of consciousness was a dull, persistent ache at the back of his head that pierced through the overwhelming sense of grogginess. As he opened his eyes and his vision came into focus, he found himself lying on a cot of some sort in a brightly lit room that looked like an office. What on Earth had happened? He suddenly remembered he was about to meet Kathryn for lunch and saw a strange car following him. He had just reached the restaurant when another car had pulled up alongside, a man had grabbed him, and … That was all he could remember.

Kathryn! She must have been worried. He needed to get back to her. He quickly raised his head and struggled to get off the cot when he suddenly felt a large hand grab his shoulder and gently ease him back down.

“Oh, good, you're awake, McCrimmon.”

“Aye,” he replied automatically, trying once again to get off the bed. “Wait a minute. How d'ye know my name?” The voice that had addressed him sounded so familiar. He turned his head in its direction and felt his jaw drop.

“Yes, it's me: Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart,” the man continued, this time with a disarming smile. “Fancy running into you again.”

All Jamie could do was stare at him in shock before his mind once again focused on Kathryn and how he was captured. He eyed the Brigadier angrily. “Fancy running into me, eh? Yer goons almost ran me over! Why did ye bring me here? I've not done anything!” The pain at the back of his skull returning, he grabbed his head and screwed his eyes shut. “Gah!”

“Ah, yes. I'm sorry about that. Sergeant Benton was a little rough unnecessarily. Not to worry, I gave him a good talking-to.” He then looked up and another man came into view.

Jamie immediately recognized him: Corporal John Benton from the Cybermen invasion. Apparently, he'd moved up in the world. He regarded the Brigadier a bit awkwardly before turning to Jamie. “Yes, I'm awfully sorry about that. I didn't mean to be so rough, but we had to subdue you quickly without drawing much attention. Can I get you anything for your head?”

“Och, no, I'm alright,” Jamie sighed as the pain started ebbing away. “Wha' happened? Why am I here?”

“Your questions will be answered all in good time, McCrimmon. But first --”

Jamie uttered a sound of disbelief. “Forgive me fer bein' a wee bit impatient, but ye grabbed me, smashed me over the head and brought me here, an' now yer bein' real cagey aboot it. I was supposed tae meet a friend and she's no doubt thinkin' I'm a heel or somethin' terrible happened tae me--”

“For heaven's sake, man, I'm getting to that!” the Brigadier raised his voice impatiently. Jamie regarded him curiously as he sighed and his stern expression softened. “You will get the answers you seek, I promise. But I need to ask you a few questions first. We're in the middle of investigating some strange goings-on in this part of the city when we happened to see you involved, smack dab in the middle of it. James Robert McCrimmon, young Scots lad, companion of the Doctor, whom we had not seen since the Cybermen invasion. Just appearing. Alone, without the Doctor. Now, I want you to be truthful.” He bent so that he was eye level with Jamie. “How did you get here?”

“Um..” Jamie started, feeling his mouth parched and licking his lips. “The Doctor brought me here.”

The Brigadier lifted an eyebrow in apparent confusion. “But that's impossible. He's ...” He turned his head toward the doorway on the far side of the room. “Wait a minute. Can you tell me how the Doctor brought you here?”

Jamie gave a small nod. “Aye.” He briefly stopped and screwed his eyes shut, wondering how he was going to explain all this and get the Brigadier to believe him. “He found me in prison at Culloden. He rescued me an' brought me back with him in the TARDIS.”

The Brigadier stared at him, almost as if he had four heads. “I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me. This all seems a little far-fetched. Although, one would expect that as far as the Doctor is concerned.”

“Alright, I'll start at the beginning. Ye see, after the Cybermen invasion, we traveled a great deal more an' then the Doctor's people, the Time Lords, caught up to us an' put the Doctor on trial. He lost an' was forced tae change his appearance, then exiled tae Earth with a broken TARDIS.”

The Brigadier nodded. “Yes, I am aware of that.”

“Eh?” Jamie felt his brows draw together in confusion. How would the Brigadier know all this? Had the version of the Doctor Jamie had just left shared this at some point, or some other version?

“The Doctor told me,” the Brigadier supplied, as if he could read his mind. “But how did _you_ know that? The Doctor never shared with me what had happened to you, or the girl you were with.”

“Zoe,” Jamie corrected him, nodding. “Well, the Time Lords sent us away, back to our own times and places and had our memories wiped of our adventures with the Doctor. I was in prison at Culloden fer a few weeks. Nearly got killed until the Doctor came back an' rescued me.” He felt his lips tugging into a fond smile.

“Yes, you mentioned that. But how was he able to do so if he was exiled on Earth in this time, without a working TARDIS?” The Brigadier appeared quite lost, but seemed determined to figure out what he must have thought was an intricate riddle. Jamie was glad that he wasn't ready to dismiss him as completely daft.

Eager to explain all this to him, Jamie felt his smile widening in triumph. “Ah, well, I don' know if ye know this, but the Doctor is capable of changing his appearance when he's near death, almost becoming a new person. When I first saw him, I almost didnae believe it was him. He looked so different, but there was still somethin' aboot him that was very familiar. He was a different version of the wee chappie I'd come tae know during my first travels in the TARDIS. I cannae remember how many times he said he'd changed, but it was a lot.”

The Brigadier's poker face remained, but his raised eyebrows reflected his obvious surprise. That wasn't a surprise to Jamie, as the man had only seen one version of the Doctor himself, or maybe two, given what he'd just said about the Doctor telling him about his broken TARDIS.

He took a deep breath and continued. “During my time in prison, I started havin' these dreams aboot things I'd done and people I'd known while I was with the Doctor. After he showed up, all these visions an' pictures hit me, an' all my memories started comin' back. The Doctor called it a 'memory stream.' We'd then gone tae find Zoe an' ended up battling these wee beasties called 'vashta'-somethin'-or-other. I almost got killed, but good old Doctor came tae the rescue and sent them away. After that, I decided tae take a break from travelin' with him. He was goin' tae drop me off in Paris in seventeen-forty-six tae be with my family, but for some reason I ended up here instead.”

The Brigadier's eyebrows seemed to lift higher and one corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk, as if he were almost amused. His smirk faded and he seemed to regard Jamie with concern. “So you're all alone here in London, in the late twentieth century. When exactly did this happen?”

“Er...” Jamie turned his head and found a calendar on the near wall, confirming that it was Tuesday, the sixteenth of November. “A week ago Monday … the eighth.”

“Huh. And have you had anywhere to stay this whole time?”

Jamie nodded. “Aye. I've been stayin' at Ben and Polly's. I don' think ye know them, but they had also traveled with the Doctor. In fact they were with him when I first met him at Culloden. They live here in London.” A thought suddenly occurred to him and he briefly looked around. “Um … This is London, aye? We're not on yer aeroplane from last time?”

The Brigadier grinned and uttered an amused chuckle. “No, lad, this is London. This office building serves as our UNIT HQ. It's not all that special, but it suffices. We also have a laboratory in the other room.” He gestured toward the door at the far end of the room.

Jamie nodded his head thoughtfully and then met the Brigadier's gaze once again. “So, have I answered all yer questions? Are ye gannae tell me what all this is aboot, why ye were following me an' brought me here?”

“Yes, I think you've answered all my questions sufficiently. Still going to take some time to process all this information you shared, but I'm satisfied. Now, as to why we were following you: I take it you know about the strange deaths occurring recently?”

“Aye. First one I saw was the first night I was here. Late that night I was woken up by a sound outside Ben and Polly's house. An old man had been rootin' through their rubbish bin an' shouted at me. He said 'Drix', whatever that means.”

The Brigadier's eyes seemed to light up in recognition but he simply nodded, prompting Jamie to go on.

“He looked half mad and had run away. I didnae follow him, but the next morning in the paper I read he had died. And then this past Saturday, I'd gone with Ben, Polly and another friend Kathryn to a pub. We were outside talking when we saw a woman staggering aboot an' shouting the same thing. She ran an' after a while she collapsed. We'd gone tae the police, they called an ambulance but the lass had died an' they said it was a brain hemorrhage or somethin' like that. And then a reporter from the paper interviewed us.”

“Yes. In fact, that's how we found you. I read the story in the paper. It had mentioned two witnesses, a brunette girl and Scotsman, both in their early twenties. This gave me pause for a moment, but then I thought, 'not unusual.' However, one of our men, Jimmy, was there that night, snapping photos.” He suddenly turned to a stack of papers on a desk and grabbed a photo from the top. “And he brought this back.” He handed the photo to Jamie.

Jamie felt his throat go dry as he eyed the photo showing him and Kathryn talking to a reporter. Recalling how both of them wanted to remain anonymous and not draw any attention to themselves, a spark of anger suddenly lit up inside him and he shot a glare at the Brigadier. “If this gets oot tae the papers, I'll have ye know I –“

The older man held up a placating hand. “Take it easy, McCrimmon. The last thing we would ever do is make this public. Jimmy was just there taking photos of the scene and the victim in particular.” He showed Jamie several more photos, showing mainly closeups of the woman and the condition she was in. “We would never release these, so not to worry.”

Jamie's glare remained. “Ye better not, is all I've got tae say.” His glare softened as he glanced at the other photos once again. In the stack, he was able to see several more photos of victims he had never seen before. One appeared to be a younger man in his thirties and another of a woman of similar age.

“We've been tracking these strange deaths and there have been a few more that haven't made it to the papers. From all we've seen, they have the same pattern. The victims are regular, well-to-do people who suddenly appear as vagrants who've gone half mad. They stagger about, mumbling incoherently and shout this same word every time: 'Drix.' They seem to get madder and madder, running about and finally collapsing. Some convulse for a bit but they are all found dead. The official cause of death is usually something like brain aneurysm or hemorrhage.”

Jamie felt his jaw go slack. He had no idea these strange deaths were more common than he'd imagined, or that they all had the same pattern. Polly herself seemed so sure they were just a coincidence. Jamie wondered what she'd be saying now.

“Is there anything else you can share with us, McCrimmon?”

Jamie shook his head. This was all certainly news to him. “Ah, no. I wish I could say so, but I only know aboot the first two victims. How long has this been goin' on?”

“About a fortnight now. We're trying to see if there is some common biological thread in all of this.” He turned back to the photos and grabbed one. “Now you'll notice there is some blood discharging out of the victims' ears, but there's something else that we can't quite get a handle on. We've requested some blood and tissue samples from the morgue. We've got one back so far and our – shall we say – 'special informant' is studying them.”

“Special informant?”

“That's right.” The Brigadier stood up and gestured for Jamie to follow him as he began walking toward the door on the far side of the room. “In fact, you may know him.” He paused as Jamie saw another man in uniform enter the room. “Ah. Mike. Any progress yet?”

The other man regarded the Brigadier somewhat curiously and then shook his head. “No, he's still plugging away at it.” He then seemed to notice Jamie standing next to him. “Oh. Hello.”

“Captain, this is James McCrimmon.” He turned to Jamie. “McCrimmon, this is Captain Mike Yates.”

“How do ye do?” Jamie said, managing a slight smile as he shook the officer's outstretched hand.

“Very well.” The Captain's eyes then seemed to notice his kilt. “You part of some Highland regiment?” The man had quirked an eyebrow at him and had an amused smirk on his face before he turned and walked away.

“Smartarse sassenach,” Jamie muttered as the man passed.

The Brigadier chuckled. “Don't pay him any mind. I'll introduce you properly as soon as we've got more time. We're just really busy working on this case.”

Jamie nodded as he continued to follow Lethbridge-Stewart out the door and into a corridor. “So, ye've got a 'special informant' helping ye with this, an' yer sayin' I may know him?”

“Yes. You may know him as 'The Doctor.'”

Jamie eyes widened and he stared at the Brigadier in shock. Finally he found his voice. “The … The Doctor. Ye mean, he's _here_?!”

The Brigadier nodded. “See for yourself,” he prompted Jamie, holding out a hand and gesturing for him to enter a large room that appeared to be a laboratory.

Dumbfounded, Jamie obediently followed. The Doctor was here. But how...? It certainly couldn't have been “his” Doctor, the one with whom he'd originally traveled. Could the Doctor he had just left decided to return and pay a visit? How would he have known Jamie had landed in this time and place?

They entered the lab and Jamie found a man with a mass of gray hair wearing a mahogany colored suit sitting at a table with his back turned to them. Next to him was a woman with blonde hair, standing but bent over slightly and talking to him.

“Oh, Doctor, may I have a word with you?” the Brigadier called out to him.

“Oh, really, Lethbridge-Stewart, can't you see I'm --” the man started, sounding irritated. His voice trailed off as he finally turned around.

Jamie got one look at the man's face and felt his jaw drop nearly to the ground.

The man referred to as The Doctor seemed just as shocked, given the way the color quickly drained from his face.

“ _Jamie?_ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have a picture of Jamie meeting Three in the next chapter - I thought it would be too much to have a pic of him and the Brig AND the Doctor together.


	11. Ten

Just moments ago, the Doctor was busy trying to get closer to solving a most perplexing riddle. Now he sat, frozen in shock at the sight before him. He felt as if he had suddenly been smacked upside the head. Hard. There in front of him stood the young man who had traveled with him for a good amount of time, and then had been snatched away by the Time Lords as part of his punishment.

At least it _seemed_ to be him. The Doctor wondered if he could have been looking at a ghost, but, no, such a thing wasn't possible. Even if it was, the young man appeared too solid. He then wondered if this could be a clone, but how would that be possible? Could the Time Lords have allowed such a thing to happen, and why? Finally he wondered if it could be a case of mistaken identity, perhaps someone who closely resembled Jamie enough to fool as many people as possible, but ...

His ruminations were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Turning toward the sound, he found the Brigadier nodding, almost as if he were reading his mind. “Yes, I can confirm he is indeed your friend, James Robert McCrimmon.”

He turned back to Jamie who seemed to regard the Brigadier with some annoyance, as if he wanted to speak for himself. “Aye, 'tis me, Doctor. I know ye probably think this is impossible, but I'm me. Watch this.”

Before he could say anything, Jamie suddenly started miming playing a recorder, whistling “Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star” as the Time Lord himself recalled being fond of playing back in his “other life.” He then stopped and pointed at the Doctor.

It was then that the memory hit him: that time he was impersonating Salamander and he'd done that little bit to convince Jamie and Victoria it was really him. He whistled the first part of “Shave and a Haircut” and pointed back at Jamie.

Jamie responded with the rest of it and the Doctor watched his face crack open in a happy smile. The Doctor himself wasn't exactly sure how to react. Indeed, he was now convinced it was actually Jamie standing before him, and deep down he was beyond happy to see his old friend again. But there were so many emotions hitting him all at once, the strongest being shock and confusion.

Apparently Jamie had noticed his lack of reaction and his smile faded. “Doctor?” he asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“Forgive me, Jamie. I would be lying if I said I was not ecstatic upon seeing you. You've no idea how much it pleases this old man to see you here and looking well, much the way you did when I last saw you. But, my lad, there are so many questions that need answers. How did you get here?”

The Brigadier stepped forward, apparently thinking it was a good time to jump in. “We saw him being questioned at the scene of the latest victim's demise.”

“What? Why didn't you tell me this?”

Lethbridge-Stewart shrugged. “Well, for one thing, we didn't want to derail the investigation. Besides that, I was not completely sure you would remember him, given the state we found you in over a year ago.”

The Doctor suddenly felt a spark of anger ignite inside him. “Well, I remembered you, didn't I?!” he snapped. He caught Jamie wincing and immediately felt bad for the show of temper. “That's preposterous,” he continued, calming down but still letting them know he was not pleased. “Of course I remember Jamie.”

Jamie seemed pleased just by this admission and it warmed the Doctor's hearts. No matter what happened, no matter how much he'd changed, he would have remembered Jamie. He recalled his last conversation with the young Scot before they were led away by the Time Lords.

“ _I won't forget you, you know.”_

“ _And I won't forget you.”_

This memory suddenly brought up another question: How was it that Jamie remembered him? The Time Lords had wiped his memories of all but his first encounter with the Doctor. The Doctor had seen it for himself as they showed Jamie back at Culloden before his sentencing. Something very odd was afoot here and he had to get to the bottom of it.

Before he could ponder any further, he felt a hand touch his arm. He quickly turned to find Jo next to him. She had obviously witnessed the whole scene and, judging by the look on her face, wanted very much to know what was going on herself.

“Oh! Forgive me. Jo, this is Jamie McCrimmon. He's an eighteenth-century piper from the Scottish Highlands who had traveled with me for some years.” She appeared a bit confused but he turned back to Jamie. “Jamie, this is Jo Grant. She has been working with me for close to a year now.”

Jamie stepped forward. “Hello,” he said, nodding and giving her a shy smile.

“Pleasure to meet you, Jamie,” Jo smiled back, shaking his hand. “I reckon you've got some interesting stories about your time with the Doctor.”

“Oh, aye.”

What followed was a bit of awkward silence until the Brigadier cleared his throat again. “Er, Miss Grant, would you come with me? The latest photos we brought back need to be cataloged.” The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the interruption. He really needed to talk some more with Jamie about this whole thing and appreciated being able to do it in private.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Jo replied, joining the Brigadier. She looked back at Jamie. “It was nice meeting you.”

The Doctor turned to see Jamie nodding and smiling at her once again. Once she and the Brigadier had left the room, he'd turned back to the Doctor. “She's very nice.”

“Yes, she is,” the Doctor replied, humoring him for a moment. “Now, I don't want to bombard you with too many questions, but surely you understand what a complete shock this is. By my count, it's been at least several years since I saw you last when you and Zoe were plucked away from me, with your memories wiped of all we had done together. Now, suddenly you're back, standing before me with no indication of your memories being gone.”

“Well, Doctor, I can explain that. I--”

“I mean, how is this all possible?” the Doctor interrupted, barely aware of Jamie's interjection just now and talking more to himself than to his young friend. “Could there have been a tear in the space-time continuum that allowed you to come here? If so, I don't see how you could have regained your memories. Did the Time Lords have something to do with this? Could they have intervened and given me a second chance? Why would they even entertain the very idea, stuck-up fools that they are? And why now?”

“Doctor ...”

He finally heard Jamie's voice sharply cutting into his ramblings and gazed at his friend, finding a bit of impatience and perhaps pity in his expression.

“What?”

“It wasn't the Time Lords who brought me back.”

Utterly perplexed, the Doctor eyed him. “It wasn't? Oh, dear. They must not be aware of this. We have to make sure they don't find you, then. You'd best keep a low profile, my lad. Who knows what they could have up their sleeve, should they find out.”

Jamie held up his hands in a placating manner. “It's alright, Doctor. We dinnae have to worry aboot the Time Lords any longer. They're gone.”

The Time Lord felt his brows draw together in confusion and stared at Jamie. ' _They're gone_ '?? It was as if he was speaking a totally different language. “I don't know what you're on about, but nothing could be further from the truth.” If Jamie was talking about their race in general, the Time Lords were most certainly not gone. The Master himself was proof of that. What, then, did he mean?

He watched as the young man's eyes widened, as if he'd been struck by realization. His expression then turned to one of chagrin. “Oh! Sorry. That has no' happened yet ...”

“What do you mean 'yet'??”

“I suppose I can now tell ye how I got here. Ye see ...”

 

* * *

The Doctor listened attentively to Jamie's account of how he had arrived here. It was an amazing story, in which a later incarnation of himself had rescued Jamie from prison at Culloden, had brought him back to the TARDIS, and had subsequently tried to drop him off in Paris to be with his family. He smiled fondly, thinking about his precious TARDIS. It still apparently had the reputation of not getting you to where you wanted to go, but the very fact that it eventually got working again instilled a bit of hope in him.

As for Jamie's returning memories, the boy had revealed what his later self had shared with him about that. The Doctor couldn't help concurring in that respect; Jamie was a very strong young man and the Time Lords underestimating him was not unheard of.

“I'm sorry,” Jamie finally told him apologetically. “This whole time-space thing makes my head hurt.”

The Doctor couldn't stop the sympathetic chuckle that bubbled up from his throat. He patted Jamie on the shoulder. “No apology necessary, my lad.” He sighed. “Well, we shouldn't have to worry about the Time Lords. We're stuck on Earth at the moment without a functioning TARDIS and they don't appear to be checking up on me.”

He watched Jamie's face contort in confusion. “Eh? The TARDIS doesnae work?”

The Time Lord nodded. “Also part of my punishment.”

“Then ye don't travel anywhere? Ye jes' stay in this building?”

“Now, I did not say that. I can still get round quite well here.”

“How?”

The Doctor felt his lips tug upward into a grin. “I will show you.” He headed for the doors and gestured for Jamie to follow. He led him down a corridor and finally to where his beloved Bessie lie waiting.

“There she is,” he smiled, gesturing toward the car.

“That's yer car?” Jamie asked, his jaw slack.

“That's right.”

“How did ye get that?”

Remembering the not-so-above-board way he'd acquired the car, the Doctor shook his head. “It's a long story. I will take you for a ride in her one day. She's quite the honey!”

“'She'?” Jamie asked, lifting an eyebrow. “How d'ye know it's a 'she'?”

The Doctor's mouth tugged into a playful smirk. “Because she's mine, that's how. Her name is Bessie.”

Jamie looked quite amused by this revelation until the Doctor fixed him with a pointed gaze. The young man held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry. Well, she looks great. I'd love tae go fer a ride in her someday.”

That warm, fond feeling resurfaced, causing the Time Lord to smile. “And that you will, my lad. Perhaps the three of us can go for a lovely afternoon drive once we get this case sorted. Come on. Let's go back inside with the others.” He started making his way back down the corridor toward the lab, Jamie right behind him. He recalled something else the young Scot had shared with him.“So, you're staying with Ben and Polly, are you now?”

“Aye.”

The Doctor's brief smile had faltered, happy to know they were here in London, but realizing he probably wouldn't be able to see him again. From what Jamie had said, he'd gotten the idea that they didn't want much to do with him or the bizarre happenings surrounding him anymore. They had their own lives, and he didn't think it was a good idea for him to get them involved in all this again.

“Tell me … How are they?”

Jamie appeared to be regarding him thoughtfully. It was almost as though he could read his mind about how he knew he couldn't get involved but still cared very much for them. “Very well, Doctor. They've been married almost five years now. They seem very happy.”

The Doctor's smile returned. “I'm glad to hear it. You don't have to if you'd rather not, but … perhaps you could tell them the Doctor sends his regards. And that he's glad they're well.”

Jamie nodded, although his expression seemed to reveal he was not quite sure what he was going to do. That was perfectly fine with the Time Lord. More than anything, he was just relieved to know his former companions were doing well.

 

* * *

Nodding thanks to the UNIT officer who had dropped him off at Ben and Polly's house, Jamie picked up his knapsack and squinted into the waning sunlight. A brief glance at his watch told him it was close to five o'clock. Where had the time gone? So much had just happened; was it any wonder the hours had flown by?

He still couldn't believe it all. This was the incarnation of the Doctor that came after “his” Doctor, who was forced to change his appearance and live in exile on Earth thanks to the Time Lords. Going on first impressions, Jamie decided this version wasn't so bad. He seemed to be a sort of prim and proper gentleman; a far cry from the playful hobo that was “his” Doctor, but still a nice chap with that familiar twinkle in his eye.

His thoughts then turned to UNIT. The Brigadier had decided it was a good idea for him to work with them on this case, seeing as how he was already a witness. Jamie had asked that Kathryn not be involved, though, as he didn't want to trouble her and was concerned she might find this whole operation overwhelming. The Brigadier agreed, but told Jamie that if she knew or learned anything else, have her share it with him so that Jamie could tell them. Jamie assumed she would be alright with that.

Actually, he felt humbled that UNIT was so eager to have him work with them. It made him feel important, in a way. Now that he was no longer traveling with the Doctor, he was still involved with him. Of course, he was also glad to help if it meant getting to the bottom of these strange deaths and keeping this part of the city safe.

Removing his key from his jacket pocket, he unlocked the door and went inside. Having seen both Ben and Polly's cars outside, reality smacked him upside the head. He hoped they weren't worried about him. He had told Polly he was meeting Kathryn for lunch, but nothing else. He winced. _Kathryn._ She must have been worried sick. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about that but the events of the day were so overwhelming, his mind still felt quite fogged over.

Nearing the lounge, he stopped short and his jaw dropped. On the sofa sat Ben and Polly, gazing at him with unreadable expressions on their faces. They appeared worried, disappointed, relieved, maybe all the three at the same time. Jamie couldn't really tell; he was more concerned by the fact that Kathryn was sitting on a nearby chair with her arms folded across her chest, not looking very happy.

“Oh … Er … I didnae expect tae see ye here, Kathryn,” he said, wincing inwardly at the way his voice seemed so far away, so lost in thought. He started to stutter but caught himself. “But I … I'm glad.” He felt a warm blush across his face and attempted to cover it up with an awkward smile. “I cannae tell ye what a crazy day I jus' had.”

Kathryn's stern countenance appeared to soften a bit but her brow remained wrinkled in what looked like a mixture of concern and displeasure.

“Yer probably no' going tae believe this, but this group a' people I saw the last time here had found me an' snatched me away. They're a military an' civilian group who sort of operate in secret an' investigate strange things goin' on … much like what's happenin' with those strange deaths.”

“You really expect me to believe this?” she asked, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

Jamie studied her, confused about her reaction after what she'd just witnessed last weekend. He turned to Ben and Polly, wondering if they'd had something to do with it.

“Don't look at us, mate,” Ben said, holding up his hands in surrender. “I found the whole vagrants-wandering-about-shouting-nonsense-words thing ta be a little over the top, but I didn't say a word to her.” He hooked his thumb in Kathryn's direction.

“I didn't try to convince her in either direction, Jamie,” Polly spoke up. “But we didn't expect you to be gone so long. All you'd told me was that you were --”

“Having lunch with me,” Kathryn broke in, again sounding very displeased.

Jamie sighed. “Oh, aye. … Sorry.” He knew that was a pathetic response but he didn't want to say anything more in front of Ben and Polly.

“'Oh, aye … sorry,'” Kathryn repeated mockingly. “That's all you can say?!”

As if realizing it was their cue, Polly gestured to Ben and the two of them got up, leaving the room. Jamie turned back to Kathryn and started to speak but she apparently was not done.

“I had no idea what had happened to you! At first, I worried that you'd stood me up!”

The tone of her voice was a mixture of distress and hurt, and it crushed Jamie. He walked up to her and started to touch her arm when she pushed his hand away and backed up.

“No, just … don't.”

Jamie gazed at her, unable to stop the sting that had resulted from her action. He knew he deserved this, but the fact that UNIT had grabbed him and ruined their afternoon plans was not his fault. He knew she'd just recently gotten out of a bad experience with a man, but he wished she'd give him a chance to explain.

He waited a few moments and watched her eye him again, this time tentatively. He reached out and took hold of her arm. This time she didn't flinch and it instilled a spark of hope inside Jamie. He led her to the sofa and sat down with her.

“Lass, I am so sorry I made ye think that. Please know that I would never do such an awful thing to ye.” He reached out to smooth a strand of hair behind her ear.

He watched an embarrassed smile tug at her lips as she ducked her head. When she looked back at him, a rosy blush had stained her cheeks. “Perhaps I overreacted. I have to admit one of the last things I expected you'd do is stand me up. You really don't seem the type, Mister Chivalry-Is-Not-Dead.”

Now it was Jamie's turn to duck his head as he chuckled self-consciously.

“But I'd be lying if I said I didn't worry that something serious had happened to you. After you didn't show up, I got some food for myself and then went back to work. I'd told Polly and I even wanted to phone the police. After what you just said happened, I'm glad that I didn't.”

“Aye,” Jamie agreed, the corner of his mouth lifting into a lopsided grin.

The smile she gave him in return seemed almost of endearment. “Can you tell me more? Is it related to what happened Saturday night?”

Jamie heaved a sigh as he gazed at her. He'd barely known her long, but he felt as if he could trust her. Still, he had to be certain. “Aye, 'tis. I will tell ye aboot it, but I need ye to promise me ye won't tell anyone else.”

“Don't worry. I won't,” she replied solemnly, holding his gaze. “Besides, it's not as though anyone would believe me, anyway.”

An affectionate chuckle rose up from Jamie's throat. “I know the feeling, believe me.” He cleared his throat. “Ye see, the last time I was in London with The Doctor, there was this invasion by these metal men called Cybermen. They were nasty: no remorse, no feelings at all, an' they wanted tae conquer Earth. This chappie was helpin' them and we had tae stop them. We worked with this group called UNIT: 'United Nations Task Force' or something. They're the group I was tellin' ye aboot. They're investigating these strange deaths that have been goin' on.” He eyed her tentatively, hoping she didn't find him daft.

Kathryn raised a curious eyebrow. “'Strange deaths' … You mean there's been more than one? Not just that woman we saw after we left the pub?”

Jamie nodded. “Aye. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, the chappie who heads up the group, told me there's been several of them over the past couple a' weeks. His people have been to the crime scenes. They even had someone there snappin' pictures the night we were there an' they'd taken a picture of us with the police. That's how they found me.”

Her eyes widened and she almost appeared mortified. “Don' worry,” Jamie said quickly, holding up his hands. “I told them ye didnae want tae be involved.” At this, she visibly relaxed, which in turn made Jamie relieved. “I knew ye didnae want the publicity, so I thought ye'd rather it be this way. The Brigadier just asked if ye see anything else strange tae let me know so I can tell them an' help with the case.”

Kathryn nodded, again holding his gaze. “Alright, I can do that. Thank you for telling them that, Jamie.”

Jamie smiled at her. “'s alright.”

“I want to apologize for jumping to conclusions about what happened to you. Perhaps I was a bit unfair, but it was difficult not to think the worst.”

“Ye don' have tae apologize, Lass. I understand.” He smiled at her and then reached over to give her a little hug. A part of him worried he was overreaching, but she reciprocated, placing her arms loosely around him. Deep down he was glad she seemed to be getting more comfortable around him.

They separated and she held his gaze again, smiling fondly. “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all this.”

He nodded. “Of course.”

The sudden sound of footsteps made them both jump. Jamie turned to find Ben and Polly at the threshold of the room, grinning at them.

“Aww!” Ben teased.

Jamie felt the corner of his mouth lift into a smirk. “Many thanks for yer approval, Benjamin. It means a lot tae us.” He barely caught Ben's pout before he turned to Kathryn and winked.

Polly giggled softly. “So everything's alright now?”

“Aye,” Jamie replied while Kathryn nodded.

“We'll we're famished and were just thinking about getting dinner. Join us for some Chinese takeaway?”

“Sounds good tae me.” Jamie turned to Kathryn. “You?”

Kathryn nodded. “Oh, yes. Sounds perfect.”

“Then it's decided!” Polly announced. She left the room and came back a moment later, menu in hand.

Once Jamie had looked it over and decided what he wanted, he passed it to Kathryn. He then looked up at Polly and Ben, who were apparently teasing each other over something-or-other. He sighed in contentment. He was working with the Doctor again, spending time with dear friends, and gaining the trust of a new friend, a sweet lass. There was no doubt about it; right now, life was pretty good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Jamie meeting Three! Just ignore the background, I know it's pretty bad and not the lab but I liked the Doctor's expression... just suspend disbelief for the background/scenery, lol


	12. Eleven

Having taken a seat on the sofa, Jamie sifted thoughtfully through the stack of mail he'd taken out of Ben and Polly's postbox. Most of it was in the form of cards, most likely Christmas cards. They'd already received a couple, first from Ben's family and then Polly's.

Christmas cards. He couldn't believe how time had flown by. It was now the second week of December, nearly a month since Jamie had first arrived here in London. So much had happened since then. There had been another string of strange deaths, all of them occurring the same way as the others. The only difference was they seemed to be occurring more often and in greater numbers. Not much progress had been made on figuring out what was causing them. Just thinking of it made Jamie sigh in frustration.

The only breakthrough they'd achieved – if you could call it that – was that a strange, gooey substance was found discharging from the victims' ear canals. UNIT had tried to obtain a sample of it, but they had to jump through quite a few hoops in order to do so. They finally managed to get a small one and had given it to the Doctor to study.

Jamie was eager to help them in any way he could, but unfortunately there wasn't much for him to do. He had done some cataloging work with Jo and had gotten to know her a little better. She seemed to be a nice lass and he was glad the Doctor had her companionship.

One of the things that had first caught his eye was the presence of the TARDIS in a corner of the laboratory. Apparently it had been there all along, but his mind had been so focused upon first meeting this incarnation of the Doctor that he hadn't noticed it right away. There were times where he would just zone out and gaze longingly at it.

One day when no one else was around, Jamie actually approached it and went inside. He knew it didn't work, but this was something he had to do for old time's sake. As soon as he'd entered, he'd felt a sharp twinge of homesickness. It looked exactly the same as he'd remembered it. If he squinted, he could still see Ben and Polly looking up at the scanners and marveling at the Moon's surface, or Victoria interrupting him and the Doctor to proudly model a new outfit, or Zoe peeking out of that trunk she'd stowed away inside once they'd left the Wheel.

Or the Doctor frantically running around the console pushing buttons or pulling levers so they could escape the Time Lords …

Jamie shook his head to clear it, trying hard to focus on something else. He gazed around the console room again and suddenly recalled his time with the Doctor he had just left. That version of the TARDIS had looked so different. The console room alone had been darker with much different lighting and there were rooms he hadn't recalled being there before: the studio, for instance, where the Doctor sat back and listened to his brand of loud music or played his guitar. Jamie momentarily felt another sense of longing, realizing again how much he missed that Doctor.

He tried to shrug himself out of it, reminding himself that this version of the Doctor he'd just met was the same chappie. Physically, he almost reminded him of the version Jamie had just left: taller with gray hair. His style of clothing was even similar. Before he could make any further comparisons, Jamie stopped himself. He didn't want to get stuck in another rut dwelling on how much he'd missed that Doctor … even though this chappie was still pretty much 'that' Doctor … Argh, the whole thing still made his head hurt.

He'd taken one last look around the console room and started for the doors, discreetly peeking out. Once he made sure the lab was still empty, he opened them and stepped out, quietly shutting them behind him.

Not long after, Jamie had made an interesting discovery: inside that wallet the Doctor had given him was another note tucked inside. Scrawled across it was a series of numbers and letters. Flipping the paper over, he'd found an explanation of some sort. It was a channel Jamie could use to communicate with him should the need arise. Jamie had shown it to the Brigadier and after studying it, a knowing look spread across the other man's face. He gave Jamie a hand-held communicator with a video screen and explained how to use it. It reminded him of the wrist communicators they had used when they first met the Ice Warriors, only much bigger. Jamie had told him he wanted to contact the Doctor to let him know he was alright and the Brigadier seemed happy to oblige.

And so he'd done it. Two weeks after he'd landed in London, he'd gathered Ben, Polly and Victoria together to record a video communication to send to the Doctor. He knew Ben and Polly didn't really want any involvement with anything surrounding the Doctor, but they didn't have any problem with sending him a message to say 'hello.' Jamie hadn't told Kathryn about it because he didn't think she'd want to be involved; she hadn't even known the Doctor and he could just picture her confusion if he tried to explain about all his different incarnations.

Once he'd finished recording it, he'd inputted the code the Doctor had provided him and sent the communication. Hopefully it had worked. He expected that version of the Doctor to be worried if he'd somehow discovered Jamie hadn't ended up in Paris after all, and he wanted to put his fears to rest.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing pierced through Jamie's reverie and brought him back to the present. Blinking, he looked around the room before remembering Polly was at work and Ben had gone out. Rising from the sofa, he was about to head over to the phone when the front door swung open and revealed Ben on the other side. He'd barely nodded a greeting to Jamie when he'd raced to pick up the phone, saving him the trouble.

“'Ello? … Oh, yeah, he's here. Hang on.”

Jamie felt his heart speed up, wondering if it was Kathryn.

“'Ere, it's for you, mate,” Ben addressed him, holding out the receiver.

Jamie muttered a quiet “thank you” as he took it from Ben and watched the other man leave the room. “Hello?”

“Hello, Jamie?”

Jamie's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he recognized the voice that answered him back. He felt a bit of disappointment well up inside him upon realizing it was Victoria and silently admonished himself for it.

“Oh, Victoria. It's nice tae hear from ye.”

Victoria uttered what sounded like an awkward chuckle. “Yes, you too. How was your weekend?”

“Ah, not too bad. Kathryn and I had dinner and went to the cinema to see a picture.”

“Oh, how nice! What did you see?”

“Um … It was a comedy … 'The Magnificent Seven Deadly Sins.'”

She'd paused as if she were unfamiliar with it. “Oh! How was it? Did you like it?”

“Aye, 'twas good. Kathryn seemed tae love it. She was laughin' so much she had tae hold onto me for support.” He smiled at the memory.

Victoria laughed. “She's really lovely. I'm glad you two are so close. You deserve a special girl, Jamie.”

Jamie felt his cheeks grow warm and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Thank ye, Victoria.”

“Well, the reason I'm phoning … I wanted to ask if you both wanted to join Terrence and me this Friday night. There's a club downtown that I've heard is quite good.”

Jamie's brow furrowed in thought. _A club?_

Victoria seemed to sense his hesitation. “As a rule I'm not really a club lady, but I've been to a few with Terrence and I was assured this is a very good place.”

“Well ...”

“Oh, please, Jamie. It would be nice for us to get together before Christmas. We'll be spending the holiday with Terrence's family at their home in Surrey. Before we go I would love for you to meet him, and I would love to see Kathryn once more as well.”

He hated to disappoint her. Plus, he was curious about her fiancé and thought it might be a nice evening out with Kathryn. “Alright. I'll speak tae Kathryn and I'll let ye know what she wants tae do.”

“Marvelous! Do give me a ring once you find out. Have a lovely evening, Jamie.”

“An' you, Victoria.”

Having hung up the phone, Jamie stood mired in thought for several minutes. He was looking forward to seeing Victoria again and meeting her fiancé, and of course to another evening out with Kathryn. He wasn't sure if she fancied clubs at all, though, and hoped she would be up for it. He himself had never been to one and was curious, but her happiness was more important. He finally stopped himself from over-thinking it as he picked up the receiver once again and began dialing her number.

 

* * *

 

Having just gotten off the phone with Jamie, Kathryn sat back in her chair, smiling as she stared into space. She almost couldn't believe it: she had agreed to go with Jamie to a club Friday night. They would be going with his old friend, Victoria and her fiancé. When Jamie had first mentioned it, she felt rather uneasy. She and Tom had gone to clubs quite often as it was something he had enjoyed doing very much. That memory cultivated a tiny fear that she might actually run into him again. She dreaded the very idea as their last moments together were not good ones.

The sound of Jamie's voice brought her back to the present where she finally talked herself out of these ridiculous thoughts. Why would she expect Tom to be there in the first place? She had never been inside this particular club before, and it wouldn't be fair to Jamie to expect the worst. She wanted to go with him and have a good time.

Her thoughts then turned to how much she enjoyed being with him. Over the past few weeks, they had met for breakfast or lunch, get-togethers with Ben and Polly of course, and he'd even taken her to dinner once. Although it was just fish and chips, it was the thought that counted and she thought he was really sweet for doing so. Plus she had to admit the food was quite good. Gradually, she had found her feelings for him had grown deeper. She'd promised herself earlier to keep them as close to friendship as possible but that was becoming more and more difficult. Jamie had proved time and again he was a genuine, sweet soul, practically the complete opposite of Tom.

She finally told Jamie she'd be happy to go. His voice sounded so happy and upbeat, it warmed her heart and made her face crack open in a wide smile. After saying goodbye to him, she had hung up the phone and sat, thinking about the plans she had just made. She and Jamie were actually going on a 'proper' date. It was exciting, if not a bit overwhelming. But she was determined to have a good time with him and vowed not to give it a second thought.

 

* * *

 

“Fascinating!”

At the sound of the Doctor's voice, Jamie jerked his head up and looked over at his friend. “What?”

Apparently, the Doctor had been studying under the microscope that sample UNIT had brought back. “This gooey substance appears to have some sort of life forms in it.”

This really got Jamie's attention. “Eh?”

The Doctor gestured for him to come over and look. Jamie sat himself down on a stool next to the Doctor's and squinted as he peered inside the view finder. “Aye, I see some … wee creepy crawlie things.”

The Time Lord chuckled. “What's interesting is they closely resemble a sort of fungus. But not exactly.”

Jamie regarded him curiously. This sort of thing usually went right over his head, but his mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of his evening out with his friends, which was already tomorrow.

“It's quite unlike like any fungus I've seen before,” the Doctor continued. “It also seems to have characteristics akin to Lumbricina.”

“Eh?”

The Doctor smiled apologetically. “Earthworm.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, they burrow into their surroundings and from observing these organisms, they appear to exhibit this same behavior.” The Doctor's brows were drawn together in thought before his eyes lit up.

“What is it, Doctor?”

“I wonder if that is what's causing the victims to act this way. Perhaps they touch this substance and it gets absorbed into their skin. The organisms burrow into their systems, make their way inside their brains and do something to cause a rupture of some sort.” He stopped and thought some more. “Either they would have to touch their temples or their ears for the organisms to have that point of entry. I don't know if they would survive a journey to the brain from some other vascular location. Unless...”

Jamie eyed him expectantly. It still went over his head a bit but it was starting to sound interesting and he liked seeing the Doctor in his element.

“Unless they were so strong they could survive almost anything. I've not seen anything like this on Earth before. They've got to be extraterrestrial. I wonder then how they got here? What are they doing and what do they want?” He seemed utterly perplexed.

“An' why would the victims all be shoutin' that 'Drix' word?”

“Precisely. It can't be just a coincidence. It's almost as if they are controlling the victims to some extent. Making them say that word. Could it be the name of their species?”

At a loss for words, Jamie gave a small shrug.

The Doctor had that lost-in-thought look again for a moment before a thin smile appeared on his face and he patted Jamie on the shoulder. “I'm glad you brought that up, my lad. It may help us get closer to finally solving the mystery.”

Jamie returned his smile, glad that he could be of some help. He'd begun feeling a bit useless in this regard, and it'd only helped his mind wander so much and think about the impending night at the club.

“Oh, incidentally … are you alright?”

Jamie arched an eyebrow. He certainly wasn't expecting the Time Lord's question. He'd been so mired in figuring out this riddle, he hadn't really said very much to Jamie; not that Jamie had expected him to, anyway.

“Aye, Doctor. Why d'ye ask?”

“Oh, I just noticed you seemed rather preoccupied the past two days or so. I reckoned perhaps you were feeling a bit homesick.”

Jamie shook his head. “No, it's no' that. Just been thinkin' more aboot what's goin' on with these strange deaths and wanting tae help save people.”

The Doctor gave him a knowing look. “Come now, Jamie. You know you can't fool me.”

Jamie chuckled sheepishly. If the Doctor was ever right about only one thing, that was it. “Well, I didnae want tae trouble ye with it. I know ye're busy tryin' tae figure this whole thing out. Ye see, I'm goin' out tomorrow with Victoria an' that lassie Kathryn, the one I'd told ye aboot? We've grown very close an' I want everythin' tae be perfect. I've no' been on a proper date before, ye know.” Finding the Doctor's expression unreadable, he self-consciously dropped his gaze to his lap. “Well, I won' trouble ye with it any longer.”

A smile that seemed gentle in nature spread across the Doctor's face. “Look, Jamie. I know I'm not 'your' Doctor, but please understand that you can talk to me about anything. You're not troubling me at all. And don't worry so much about that girl. Just be yourself and have a marvelous time. That's Doctor's orders.” He then gave Jamie a little wink.

Jamie stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the attempt of a pun. Instead, he smiled gratefully at his friend. He was lucky to have him, no matter which version he was. “Thank ye, Doctor.”

“Anytime, my lad. Now, let's get back to this and see if we can crack this case. I'd like to get my hands on another sample of this substance from one of the victims. Please ask the Brigadier to see to that. If he needs any acquisition papers I'm sure Jo can get you some.”

Jamie nodded. “Of course, Doctor. I'm on it.” With that, he left the laboratory and headed for the Brigadier's office. As he traversed the corridor, he smiled. He was glad to be able to help out more, as well as keep his mind focused on something else besides his plans tomorrow evening. Hopefully they would be close to finally resolving this whole thing and save lives.

* * *

 

Smiling, Jamie took Victoria and her fiancé's coats and hung them on the coat rack in the entry way before gesturing for them to follow him. They had arrived a bit early, for which Jamie was grateful as he needed Victoria's advice on something. She looked lovely, wearing a long-sleeved, salmon colored dress that fell to just above her knees with a Peter Pan type collar, several rows of buttons, and cinched at the waist with a thin belt. Her hair had been pulled back and fastened with a large, bejeweled clip.

Jamie had been pleased to meet Terrence as well. He was quite tall; Jamie guessed he had to be at least six foot, maybe an inch or two taller. At first Jamie had found his height a bit imposing, but the man turned out to be very warm and thoughtful. He had brown eyes and neat, side-parted black hair that was a bit wavy and stopped just above his shirt collar. His demeanor was a bit on the formal side, which Jamie assumed was one thing that must have attracted Victoria to him. From all he'd seen, he treated her very well and that was the important thing.

He couldn't believe the day had already arrived. Ben and Polly had gone out earlier to a party and from what they told him, it seemed they would be gone until quite late. Jamie almost wondered if they were staying out late on purpose for his and Kathryn's benefit, but again decided he was over-thinking it.

“So, this place we're going … what's it called again?”

He caught a shy, almost amused smile from Victoria before she turned to her back to him. “Kleptomania.”

“Eh??”

“It means 'the art of stealing'.”

“Oh. Um … why would anyone name a club somethin' like that? What would anyone be stealin' exactly?”

Terrence gave an amused, lighthearted chuckle as Victoria shrugged. “I don't know. They wanted to be unique and captivating, I suppose.”

Jamie made a face, scrunching up his nose. He couldn't believe Victoria was so blasé about it. “Well, it doesnae sound 'captivating' tae me. Sounds stupid.”

She laughed. “Jamie, really, it's not that important.”

“Ye really feel at home in this century, eh?”

She apparently decided to ignore that. “Over the phone you told me you needed to talk to me about something. What is it?”

Jamie briefly gazed down at the tight, short-sleeved, white undershirt he had thrown over his kilt. “I, um ...” His throat felt quite dry and he cleared it. “I need yer advice on how tae … um … impress Kathryn.” He suddenly felt his cheeks grow overwhelmingly warm. 

Victoria seemed to notice and chuckled affectionately. “What, you mean you'd like lessons in etiquette and the like? Didn't I once teach you something like that back on the T ...” She stopped herself, obviously realizing Terrence was in the room. “...I mean, back at school?”

Jamie immediately caught on to her cover. “Aye, but no' so much that. I need some help on what tae wear an' a few other things.”

Her eyes seemed to light up in understanding and she nodded. “Oh, of course.”

He nodded back. “Thank ye.” He turned to Terrence, finding the other man reading a magazine on the sofa. “Would ye excuse us fer a moment?”

Terrence looked up and nodded. “Of course.”

Jamie smiled gratefully at him before leading Victoria into the guest room. Shutting the door behind him, he found several shirts laid out on the bed where he'd left them.

“I'm no' quite sure what tae wear,” he confessed. “I'd only brought several shirts with me from my wardrobe on the TARDIS an' have no' had an opportunity tae buy any others. Ben has some shirts an' said I could borrow them, but there's nothin' I really like.”

Victoria furrowed her brow in thought as she looked at his shirts until one seemed to catch her eye. She grabbed his black Jacobite shirt with the lace-up front and ties at the cuffs. “How about this one? I think it would be perfect for a night out.”

Jamie blinked, gazing at the shirt. He had not even worn it once since he'd been here. He conceded he had been saving it for an occasion where he had to wear something dressier. This seemed like the perfect opportunity. Thanking Victoria, he headed for the bathroom to change into the shirt.

Once he'd come back into the room, he found Victoria eyeing him appreciatively. “Marvelous. It suits you quite well.”

Jamie gave her a shy smile and nodded. He'd barely caught his reflection in the mirror and blushed upon discovering how disheveled his hair looked. Grabbing a comb from the dressing table, he tried to make himself look more presentable. His snorted softly as his fringe practically stabbed him in he eyes and he expelled a breath, blowing it upward. It only resulted in it looking even more askew.

Victoria giggled. “How long has it been since you'd had a haircut?”

“Ah ...” He gazed dropped to the floor. “I cannae remember.” He looked back up at her, grinning sheepishly.

Victoria said not a word, but approached the dressing table herself and rummaged through the top drawer. She sighed and a triumphant smile spread across her face as grabbed a small pair of scissors. She turned and approached Jamie with them.

Jamie swallowed hard and tensed up, backing away from her slowly. “Och, yer no' gannae do what I think yer gannae do, are ye?”

She laughed. “Jamie, please. There's no reason to be afraid. I took a hairstyling class several years ago. I trim my own hair and even Terrence's on occasion. I would never dream of offering to do this if I thought I would ruin your hair. It looks fine otherwise; I'll just trim your fringe so it's not in your eyes so much. I reckon Kathryn would rather gaze into them and not find them covered up with hair, don't you?”

Jamie chuckled briefly. She had a point. It had been a while since he'd had it cut, not since the Doctor had rescued him from Culloden and brought him back to the TARDIS. Even if it wasn't much to his liking, his hair usually grew pretty fast so it would be back to the way it was in no time.

He sighed. “Well... Alright.”

She smiled and instructed him to remove his nice shirt. He obliged and put the white undershirt back on. He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes trained on her fingers as she deftly combed his hair and snipped it with the scissors. Tiny bits of hair fell on top of his nose and he scrunched up his face, fearing he'd sneeze and cause her to snip off more hair than she'd wanted, or, worse, the tip of his nose.

It took all of maybe two minutes. She gave his fringe a final comb and then led him back to the mirror. Gazing at his reflection, he felt silly for worrying in the first place. Victoria had done a good job and his fringe was only slightly shorter, long enough for him to push it off to the sides of his face if he wanted, but short enough to reveal his eyes.

He turned and found her gazing at him a bit nervously. “So, is it alright then?”

He laughed gently. “It's perfect, Victoria.” He gave her a small hug. “Thank ye for yer help. Now if you'll excuse me, I need tae finish gettin' ready before Kathryn arrives.”

“Of course,” she nodded, making her way toward the door. She turned back once more and smiled at him. “And you're very welcome.”

He nodded and smiled as she turned back around and closed the door behind her. Jamie removed the undershirt and put the black Jacobite shirt on again, carefully so as not to muss up Victoria's handiwork. Standing in front of the mirror, he combed his hair and then dabbed on a bit of the aftershave Ben had lent him. Sighing, he gave himself a final once over in the mirror. Yes, he thought he looked pretty good. He hoped Kathryn would agree. He was determined to show her a good time tonight and looking the part was only half the battle. He hoped he wouldn't do anything to embarrass himself or her.

He silently admonished himself before finally exiting the room and turning off the light. They _would_ have a good time tonight. He would see to that.

 


	13. Twelve

Making her way up the front steps of Ben and Polly's house, Kathryn nervously glanced at her watch again. She was technically still early but had arrived a little later than she'd liked. That was all due to agonizing over what she should wear. She'd changed her outfit several times before finally deciding on a light blue, long-sleeved dress with darker stripes in a geometrical pattern that fell to just above her knees. It was a fairly conservative type of outfit. She had a couple more revealing and low-cut outfits that she'd almost chosen, but with Jamie being from the eighteenth century she expected him to be appalled if she'd shown up in one of them. She nearly couldn't believe she'd focused so much on impressing him.

Finding the door locked, she pushed the button for the doorbell. Seconds later the door opened and she nervously smoothed her hair down, expecting to find Jamie on the other side. She was surprised to find Victoria there instead.

“Oh, Kathryn! Wonderful to see you again!” the other woman exclaimed, giving her a warm smile and then stepping aside to allow Kathryn entrance.

“Wonderful to see you as well, Victoria,” she said, returning the smile. She blinked and found a tall, slender man with black hair, smiling at Victoria's side.

“This is my fiancé, Terrence,” Victoria said, gesturing to him. The man kindly reached forward and shook her hand.

Kathryn followed them further through the entryway and into the lounge, her brow furrowing with disappointment upon not finding Jamie there. “Pity I seem to have missed Ben and Polly,” she said instead.

“Oh, yes, Jamie said they had left for their party a bit earlier than planned.”

Kathryn nodded and felt an amused smile tugging at her lips. “Where is that man anyway? Did he--”

Before she could continue, she heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to find Jamie approaching from the corridor. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face just from catching a glimpse of him. He made his way further into the room and her grin suddenly vanished as her jaw went slack.

She found herself dumbstruck by how handsome he was. Not that she hadn't found him handsome before, but tonight he seemed even more so. He wore a black Jacobite shirt with the lace-up front and ties at the cuffs. She had remembered seeing those before during a family holiday to Scotland. She marveled at how nicely it showed off his well-toned body. Of course there was his usual kilt and his neatly combed hair was nicely styled. He appeared to have had his fringe trimmed a bit. She adored his overgrown mop which made him resemble a sheepdog at times, but it now revealed his eyes nicely. Taking in his appearance on the whole once again, she felt that familiar tingle shoot up her spine. This time she welcomed it.

She broke her concentration and realized he was regarding her expectantly. Sheepishly she cleared her throat and her eyes found the floor.

She heard the scuffle of boots and lifting her gaze found him mere feet away from her. He looked even more amazing up close. Her gaze once again fixed upon his eyes and she saw what a lovely shade of hazel they were. They reminded her of a gemstone she'd once seen in a museum. She remembered it was called Citrine and was a lovely gold, yellow and gray-brown all in one.

“Kathryn?”

She felt her face grow hot and a girlish giggle escaped her lips. How it mortified her. “Sorry,” she said automatically and then forced herself to behave as she looked at him. _Damn it, Jamie. You're going to kill me at this rate._

“You look so pretty tonight.”

She self-consciously dropped her gaze to her hands for a moment. “Thank you, Jamie,” she said shyly, looking back up at him. “And you look very handsome.”

She caught a faint blush across his features as he lowered his gaze, seeming just about as self-conscious as she was. “I dinnae know aboot that, but I do know you are very pretty.”

“Oh, stop that. _I_ think you look very handsome, and that's that.”

He flashed an awkward, lopsided smile at her and gently patted her shoulder as if to say 'thank you.' His smile faded and he gazed at her curiously. “So, have ye been to this club before?”

She shook her head. “No, I've never been there. As it is, I haven't been to many clubs recently. Tom and I used to ...” She trailed off, annoyed with herself for bringing up something she desperately wanted to forget. Embarrassed, she looked away. “Never mind. Sorry.”

She felt him touch her arm and turned to find him gazing at her almost sadly. “Don' apologize, lass. I know what ye meant. An' I know yer gannae have a splendid time tonight.”

“Really?”

He smiled affectionately. “Aye. Really.”

She could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes as she gazed at him and found the sweet, earnest sincerity in his face. The corner of her mouth tugged into a playful grin. “You better not be too good to be true, you hear me?”

He chuckled at her. “I'm no', I promise.” Holding her purse as she slipped her coat back on, he'd put a hand on her back and guided her toward the entryway. “Come on, we'd best no' keep Victoria and Terrence waiting, eh?” She'd turned and was surprised to find the two in question had already left the room and were nearly out the door.

Nodding, she smiled at him.

He'd ushered her out the door and then closed it behind her, locking it. She gazed at him as they joined Victoria and Terrence in their car. Jamie seemed so intent on showing her a good time. Smiling, she grew more positive that it _would_ be a good time. The fact she was with him certainly was a good indicator of that.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had arrived and were making their way inside the rather nondescript building which housed the “Kleptomania” club. Kathryn gazed all around the inside, taking in the surroundings. The atmosphere was certainly interesting. There were large, blown-up versions of old cinema posters adorning the walls as well as some kitschy type of ephemera. The main lounge area had a psychedelic paint job, with “flower power” types of symbols and splashes of bright colors. The whole club area was a bit darkened, but not overly so. The room was quite lively and she heard Faces' “Stay With Me” start playing in the background.

Her eyes settled upon Jamie who was also gazing around the room, seeming perplexed from the way he'd scrunched up his face.

“What's the matter?” she asked, leaning into him.

“This place is called 'Kleptomania.' Victoria told me it means 'the art of stealing.' Don' ye find it strange they would name it so?”

Kathryn shrugged. In truth, she'd not really thought about it. “I don't know.”

“It's as if they're invitin' people tae steal something … perhaps these pictures on the walls.” He gestured to an oversized cinema poster from the film “Lassie, Come Home.”

Kathryn wasn't sure if it was the name of the film on the poster, or that she'd found Jamie's preoccupation with this whole thing so endearing, but she was unable to keep from giggling.

He'd obviously caught her and scowled at her.

“You're adorable!” she blurted.

He scowled even more and she had to bite her lip to keep from going into hysterics. “Ye know, a McCrimmon would never take kindly tae bein' called 'adorable.'” He'd lifted his gaze and stabbed the air with his finger as he said the last word, as if to make a point. He'd locked eyes with her again and she'd found his scowl had faded, replaced by a teasing grin. “But I'll give ye a pass, seein' as yer so adorable yerself.”

She scowled lightly at him in return as he reached out to nudge her, but ended up chuckling anyway. His grin widened, obviously satisfied to have made her laugh.

“Jamie? Kathryn?” Victoria called out. She and Terrence had located a circular booth that was close to both the bar and dance floor. “What do you think of this table?”

“Oh, 'tis fine,” Jamie replied, glancing at Kathryn as if to get her approval.

“Yes, that's perfect,” Kathryn added as Jamie gestured for them to join them at the table.

Victoria smiled as she and Terrence sat down. Kathryn sat next to Victoria and Jamie next to her on the end.

“I'll fetch us some drinks,” Terrence suddenly remarked. “Pints of ale for all?”

Kathryn shared a look with Jamie and Victoria before they all nodded at him. The man smiled as he got up from the booth and started for the bar.

* * *

 

Jamie gazed at Kathryn as she laughed politely at a little joke Victoria had just told. They hadn't been at the club long and she already seemed to be having a good time. It warmed his heart to see that. Earlier she'd started to tell him she used to go to clubs with her ex-boyfriend. He understood why she didn't want to talk about it and felt so badly that that man hadn't treated her well. She no doubt must have had some bad memories attached to this sort of outing. Jamie hoped that would change after tonight. He himself had never attended a club and after being here only a little while, felt he could take it or leave it. But if she was enjoying herself, that was enough.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pint of ale being set down in front of him. He lifted his gaze to find Terrence had returned with their drinks. He acknowledged the other man with a nod and thin smile. Sipping his ale, he noticed the background music seemed to grow louder. His mind focused on the lyrics of the song. He found them rather unpleasant, about a man wanting a woman to just stay with him the night and then kicking her out. Why would anyone do such a thing, he thought to himself.

“Hey, you alright?” Kathryn's voice sounded a bit faraway at first. He forced himself to refocus and found her nudging him a bit. Meeting her gaze, he saw her regarding him with concern and he finally caught himself, deciding there was no point in harping on something so trivial.

He felt his lips tugging into a little smile as he nodded at her. “Aye. I'm fine.”

Her tentative expression melted and she returned his smile. He'd barely realized the song he was dwelling on had ended and another had started up, this one sounding more upbeat. He'd barely paid attention to the words but he kept hearing the phrases “get it on” and “bang a gong.”

“Oh, listen to that. It sounds perfect for dancing,” Victoria suddenly said. “Why don't we all go up there for a spell?” She and Terrence stood up, looking at Jamie and Kathryn expectantly.

Jamie's gaze settled back on Kathryn who appeared a bit thrown by Victoria's request. “Oh … well...”

“Polly told me you're a marvelous dancer,” Victoria persisted.

With that, Jamie felt his eyebrows inch up his forehead and he regarded Kathryn with great interest. So, the lass could dance, eh?

“Well … er … not really,” she stammered.

“Ye sure? I would no' mind seein' some of yer dancin',” Jamie said, grinning and gently nudging her.

He heard Victoria laugh. “Oh, now you have to go up there, Kathryn!”

“Come on,” he goaded her, grinning and waggling his eyebrows.

Kathryn sighed and, rising from her seat, fixed him with a glare that seemed playful in nature, as if to say 'Oh, yes, I will get you for this.' He chuckled, patting her on the shoulder as they followed Victoria and Terrence to the dance floor.

The song was quite upbeat and Jamie himself started feeling a bit awkward. He really didn't know anything about modern dancing. He turned and watched Victoria and Terrence for a bit. They seemed to dance rather well. Jamie shook his head, again in disbelief at how well Victoria fit into this century. He glanced at some of the other people and then back to Kathryn, who had started dancing a bit to the rhythm of the song. After watching her, some of the other people and of course Victoria, he tried to copy their moves.

Hearing Kathryn snort, he turned back to face her and found a smirk on her face. “You know, you've got a lot of nerve, prodding me into coming up here to dance and now you're suddenly as shy as a mouse.”

Feeling his face grow warm, Jamie laughed nervously. “Yer no' gannae forgive me for that, eh?”

“I don't know. I'll think about it.” She gave him a wink and then seemed to be studying him. “You know, you are a good dancer. Have you done much dancing before?”

“No' really. I've mostly done the traditional Highland dancing.” He briefly gazed at the crowd. “I dinnae think it'll go well with the music here.” She giggled, causing him to grin self-consciously for a moment. “I once improvised and came up with the 'Highland Fling.'”

“What's that?” she asked, gazing at him curiously.

Jamie surreptitiously glanced at the other dancers before edging closer to her. “Once when I was travelin' with the Doctor and Ben and Polly, we were in a dangerous situation with these people. They wanted me tae dance so I jus' came up with this 'Highland Fling.' There's no' much to it, really. Ye just dance a wee while an' then fling yerself out of the room.”

Kathryn threw her head back and laughed. Jamie soon joined her, feeling less awkward and realizing how good it felt to relax. Of course, he was also glad she seemed to be having such a good time.

They'd danced to another couple of similar, upbeat tunes and then decided they'd take a break. Victoria and Terrence seemed keen on the idea as well and followed them back to the table.

They had all chatted a bit when suddenly some slow music had started playing. Victoria had looked at Terrence and the two of them rose from the table, holding hands as they returned to the dance floor. Jamie turned to see them dancing close along with quite a few other couples. He suddenly felt a nervous twinge. Kathryn was probably expecting him to ask her to dance. He could just feel her eyes trained on him, even as he kept watching the dancers.

He scolded himself inwardly. Why should he dread such a thing? He'd proven that he could dance reasonably well for this century. Kathryn seemed to think so and he didn't want to disappoint her at all. He'd only slow danced with a girl long ago, before Culloden. He'd been at a family gathering and a girl from one of the clans associated with the McCrimmons had danced with him. He was about fourteen at the time and now here he was, almost ten years later. From having watched the other couples, it looked fairly easy. He just hoped he wouldn't end up stepping on her feet.

He turned back to face her and found her eyeing him expectantly. “So … Want tae dance?” he asked with a slight shrug of his shoulder. _Oh, aye. Great way to ask her, you fool._

She obviously didn't mind, judging from her brilliant smile and slight chuckle. “I thought you'd never ask.”

* * *

 

Al Green's “Let's Stay Together” was playing as Jamie led Kathryn back to the dance floor. Once they'd picked their spot, she caught him briefly watching the other couples, as if to get a sense of their moves. She laughed inwardly, wishing he wouldn't worry so much.

She felt him pull her closer to him, taking her hands in his and they glided along the dance floor to the music. Gazing up at him, she caught him giving her a small, affectionate smile. She smiled back as she let herself get lost in this private little world of just the two of them. There were no other couples out here. There were no strange people roaming about shouting words that didn't make sense. There were no strange deaths and nothing in general to be concerned about. There was just she and Jamie, the sweet, handsome Highlander, dancing closely in each other's arms.

She'd felt him pull her a bit closer and he had wrapped his arms around her torso. Sighing contentedly, she wrapped her arms around his and rested her head against his shoulder. Yes, this was most definitely Heaven.

The feelings that had been stirring within her ever since she had first met him were full-on blossoming now. She had known Jamie for over a month now. They had become good friends, but a part of her was yearning for that to become something more. She could tell he felt the same way, but was patient out of respect for her. She had been burned in the recent past, but it was now obvious that Jamie was the antithesis of Tom. She knew he was genuine and that she needed to consummate these feelings she had for him.

Kissing him was a good start. She knew she was finally ready. Lifting her head from his shoulder, she gazed up at him and started edging forward, her lips pursed. Jamie apparently felt the same way, because he had started edging closer to her.

They were finally going to do it. Their lips about to meet, Kathryn closed her eyes.

She would find out what it was like to kiss Jamie McCrimmon.

“Hello, what's _this_ then?” a voice suddenly cut through.

Kathryn's eyes suddenly popped open. The familiar, belittling tone made her blood run cold. Stepping back from Jamie, she turned and found her former boyfriend, Tom, standing at the edge of the dance floor against the wall, not all that far from them. He was smirking nastily at her and there was another woman next to him, her arm wrapped around him. She had straight, dirty blonde hair, a deep tan, and an obscene amount of makeup.

Staring at Tom, she felt a sense of panic overtake her. She tried to calm herself inwardly, repeating 'deep breath, deep breath' to herself.

She finally got to the point where she could form a coherent sentence. “Oh, er … Tom. How funny seeing you here.”

He sneered at her. “Yes, how funny indeed. After you left me the way you did.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed at him. “Oh, so this is _my_ problem again? You did not leave me much choice.”

“It took me months to try and get over what you did. I was broken and you left me in that state. You wouldn't give us a chance.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. That tiny fear she'd had earlier that he'd show up at the club had actually come true, and after she was having such an amazing time with Jamie. Hell, they'd almost kissed. He had ruined all that. Her fear quickly turned to anger.

“Don't play those mind games with me again, Tom. What _I_ did?! Our relationship was a lie from the start. You treated me like a queen and then turned into a monster after we'd moved in together. Everything that went wrong was always my fault. When I'd question you about your behavior, you'd turn it 'round and say my reaction was the problem. I'm not falling for your games again. I've moved on.” She glared at the girl next to him. “And, despite what you've just said, it would seem that you have, too.”

“Well, at least Beryl is completely supportive and gets along with me!”

“Oh, you mean she's a good, obedient little robot.”

His eyes widened in apparent anger as a vein seemed to be throbbing in his neck. She had struck a nerve and it gave her some sick pleasure.

“Hey, what's goin' on around here?!”

She turned and found Jamie next to her, eyeing Tom suspiciously.

The other man acknowledged him with a laugh. “This is the bloke you're with now?” He turned back to her. “You're joking. A little lad in dress-up?”

She watched Jamie's eyes narrow into slits. “You just watch yer lip or I'll beat ye senseless.”

“Oh, I'm so terrified of a little pipsqueak like you,” Tom replied, quivering mockingly.

“Pipsqueak?? Yer no' that much bigger than I!”

“Yer no' that much bigger than I,” Tom repeated mockingly in a bad Scots accent.

Jamie fixed him with a severe glare. “Now look, you leave her alone or I'll --”

“Or you'll what?!”

Kathryn looked from Tom who was standing with his arms folded across his chest to Jamie whose jaw was set as he stared Tom down. Tom was not overly tall, perhaps about three inches taller than Jamie, but Jamie clearly had the upper hand here. She watched him ball up his fist, rear back …

… And punch Tom in the nose. Tom stumbled over, hitting the wall surrounding the dance area. Recovering, he stood up and took a swing at Jamie. Jamie ducked, missing the punch and Tom ended up hitting another man, who took exception and hit him back.

Kathryn looked on in shock as Tom and this other chap got into a bloody sparring match. Jamie had reappeared by her side and looked just as shocked. They watched as an older man, most likely the manager of the club, came over with a couple of security personnel.

“Alright, break it up, all of you,” he shouted as Tom and the other man were separated and thrown into the space where Kathryn and Jamie stood. “Clear off or I will get the police.” He pointed to the front of the club, gesturing for them to leave. Tom and the other man glared at him and headed for the doors.

Kathryn gazed at Jamie again, watching him take a deep breath and then turn back to her, apparently still in shock over what had just happened.

“Come on, come on,” the manager said, grabbing Jamie by the arm and pushing him toward the front of the club. Kathryn looked on, still shocked and at a loss as to what she should do.

She didn't have to worry about that as the manager returned and took her hand. “You too, love.” Before she could protest, he ushered her outside.

As she exited the building, she spotted Jamie and Tom outside. Tom seemed somewhat distracted thanks to a bloody nose as he leaned up against the wall of the building. He appeared to be struggling to get something off his finger but finally wiped it on a handkerchief and then started blotting his nose with it. Jamie briefly acknowledged her, his gaze a mix of relief and concern before he turned back to Tom. She watched as he glowered at the taller man.

“You stay away from her, ye hear me?!”

Tom, still attending to his bloody nose, finally looked at Jamie. “Fine. If she'd rather be with a bloke like you she's not worth it,” he huffed before walking off.

Jamie glared at his retreating form before turning back to her, now regarding her with concern. She herself was a jumbled mix of emotions: still in shock over Tom's appearance and the fight that ensued, embarrassed over been thrown out of the club, and finally upset over how the evening had gone into the dumps. She needed to be alone for a while to sort all this out.

She gazed at Jamie apologetically and then took off briskly down the street.

“Kathryn!!”

* * *

 

Having gotten at least several blocks away, Kathryn stopped to catch her breath. As she hurried off, she didn't dare look back as Jamie called after her. Still in shock and completely mortified, she needed to escape from all that had just happened.

But she couldn't. Try as she might, it still nagged at her. She was having a wonderful evening with Jamie and then Tom came along to ruin it. He was acting in his usual manipulative way, trying to blame her for their breakup after all the heartache he'd caused her.

Her thoughts then returned to Jamie. It was a shock to suddenly find him defending her. The concept itself was something rather foreign to her and, truth be told, it really touched her. It reminded her of what a sweetheart he was. What must he think of her running off like this?

The chill of the nighttime air cut against her skin and she shivered, hugging her arms close to her body. She looked around, aware of how very alone she now was. The possibility of Tom finding her and harassing her again made her shiver even more. She wanted to head back toward the club, hoping she'd find more people there, but what if Tom was still out there? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take off like this …

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, a tiny spark of fear grew inside her. It was quickly extinguished when she realized it was Jamie. His expression was a mix of relief and pity.

“I fetched yer coat, thought ye might be freezin' out here,” he told her, holding up her coat and draping it over her shoulders. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and folded her arms against her chest, still trying to keep warm.

“Are ye alright?” he finally asked.

For a moment she didn't know what to say. She'd probably given him a fright when she ran off. She wanted to apologize, but she was still trying to make sense of everything. So much had happened and it'd left her both overwhelmed and drained.

“No, I suppose not,” he concluded. She saw a faint blush staining his cheeks. “I cannae imagine what ye must've been thinking when all this happened. I'm sorry the evening turned out the way it did.”

Gazing up at him, she felt her heart breaking. Goodness, why was he blaming himself? “Don't say that, please. None of this was your fault, Jamie. That rat ruined it by showing up.” She felt nauseous just referring to Tom.

“That was Tom, eh?”

She nodded. “With all his usual tricks, blaming me for everything that had gone wrong.”

Jamie shook his head and his eyes narrowed angrily. “Och. What a minger.”

“Pardon?”

“Oh, um … it means a dirty, horrible person.”

For the first time what felt like ages, she felt a smile tugging at her lips and resisted the urge to laugh. “You have such a way with words.”

Jamie gave a tiny shrug. “Well, it's true.”

She touched his arm. “I want to thank you for defending me like that. I'm not used to having a man defend me. He never did.”

Jamie looked surprised by that revelation and then quite sad. “I am so sorry, lass,” he said quietly, edging closer to her and touching his forehead against hers.

The action made her smile and, stepping back slightly, she rested her head against his shoulder. Feeling more comforted than she had in ages, she heaved a sigh. “I'm still so embarrassed they threw us out.”

He looked down at her. “That was thanks tae _him_ , no' us. An' if it was anythin' we did, so what? We're a coupla misfits! Think of it as a badge of honor. We've arrived!”

His boyish grin was infectious, as was his laughter and she found herself laughing along with him. Boy, was it good to lighten up after all they'd just been through.

He pulled her into a big hug, stroking the back of her head. She felt so safe and warm in his embrace.

“Feelin' better now?” he asked, finally separating from her.

Smiling, she nodded.

He'd briefly smiled back when she suddenly noticed him looking beyond her and his smile turned into a glare, his jaw set.

“What's the matter?”

Her question was answered when she wheeled around and found Tom standing before them, staring and not saying a word.

“I _told_ ye to stay away from her!” Jamie growled, clutching Kathryn protectively.

Ignoring Jamie, Tom continued to stare, almost as if in a trance. “Drix!” he suddenly cried.

Kathryn's hand automatically flew up to her mouth and she felt her blood run cold again. She turned quickly to Jamie and saw him turn ashen.

“Oh, no ...”

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to share a couple of pictures. The first one is of Jamie and Kathryn dancing at the club, about to kiss. The second is Jamie suddenly finding the infected Tom in front of them outside later on. At least you can see what Kathryn looks like now ;)


	14. Thirteen

Gazing at Kathryn seated in the chair next to him, Jamie touched her arm reassuringly. They were now at UNIT HQ, having traded the cold, December air for the Brigadier's warmer, brightly lit office. After finding Tom in such a state, Jamie had contacted them and they'd sent a car to pick him and Kathryn up. UNIT had also brought a van with which to pick Tom up once they'd subdued him. Jamie felt a bit uneasy about getting Kathryn involved as he didn't want her to be more overwhelmed than she already was. However, because she knew the victim personally, he realized this now concerned her as well. He'd tried to explain things to her as delicately as possible on the ride over to HQ.

“Are ye alright?” he asked softly.

He watched her give a tentative nod, still avoiding his gaze. “I think so. I just … this is so much to process. You say these people look into strange happenings going on in this city? Are they like a secret police sort of thing?”

Hearing footsteps, Jamie looked up to find the Brigadier had returned. He had overheard Kathryn, if the amused grin on his face was anything to go by. “Your friend here once made the same assumption,” he said. “We're not quite all that. We're simply an intelligence task force. We don't actually arrest people. We do investigate possible paranormal and extraterrestrial threats.”

Kathryn looked almost lost and Jamie decided it was a good time to step in. “Ye see the patch on his arm? 'UNIT' stands for 'United Nations Intelligence Task Force.'”

She nodded, her face showing some sign of understanding, but she still seemed confused.

“None of that is very important at the moment,” the Brigadier continued. “Just be assured you are in good hands.” He gave Kathryn a thin smile. “Now, McCrimmon tells me you know the man that was brought in?”

“Er, yes. He was a former boyfriend of mine. We'd dated several years before breaking up about five months ago.”

Jamie watched the Brigadier nod as he scrawled some notes on a small tablet of yellow paper. He'd turned to Kathryn and found her looking almost uncomfortable. How he wished she didn't have to be involved in this, but it was too late. He quietly cleared his throat and once she'd turned to him, he nodded and gave her a small smile.

“So, before you found him in this state, he seemed perfectly normal?”

Jamie snorted. “Well, if ye call tormentin' an innocent lassie _normal_ , then I --”

“Please just stick to the business at hand, McCrimmon.”

Jamie felt a warmth rising in his cheeks as he caught the Brigadier's stern, impatient expression. “Sorry. Aye, he seemed … normal.” He swallowed around a lump in his throat, feeling just disgusted to have to refer to Tom as normal. He tried hard to cast his emotions aside.

“Good,” the Brigadier replied, making more notes.

“So, what now?” Jamie prompted once the other man had finished writing.

“Well, we sedated the man in question as best we could so we could obtain a blood sample. The Doctor is studying it now and I'm sure he'd like to speak to you about it.”

Jamie nodded. Taking hold of Kathryn's arm, he followed the Brigadier out of the office and down the corridor toward the lab. Once they reached the doors, he turned back to Kathryn. “Don' worry. The Doctor is a nice, clever chappie.”

She'd given him a smile that seemed affectionate and it warmed his heart.

“Oh, Doctor? I've got McCrimmon and the girl here to see you.”

As they made their way further into the room, Jamie found the Doctor once again seated and hunched over a microscope.

“Ah, brilliant. Thank you Brigadier,” he replied absent-mindedly.

The other man briefly looked around. “Well, I'll leave you to it, then. I'll be in my office if you need anything.”

Jamie forced a smile and nodded as the Brigadier left the room. He waited until the Doctor seemed less preoccupied to get his attention.

“Doctor? I wanted tae introduce ye to Kathryn.”

The Time Lord finally looked up and turned around, looking a bit thrown at first. “Oh, yes. Where are my manners?” A warm smile spread across his face. “Hello, Kathryn. I'm the Doctor.” He offered his hand and Kathryn seemed to hesitate for a moment before taking it.

“Hello, Doctor. Nice to meet you.” She then turned to Jamie. “This is the man you spent time traveling with?”

“Aye, sort of.”

Her curious expression caused him to smile apologetically. “I'll explain it to ye later.”

Nodding, she seemed to accept this.

“Now, the Brigadier tells me you know this chap that was brought in. I won't ask for the details on that as they're not really important. But do you have any further information on your encounter with him tonight?”

“Well, he showed up at this club Jamie and I went to with friends. There was a fight and after we all left, Jamie and I found him outside. He showed up again later and was in this trance-like state, just staring at us and saying that odd word: 'Drix.'”

The Doctor nodded. “Mm. Not only did we obtain a blood sample from him, but we also found that slimy substance oozing out of his ear.”

A thought suddenly occurred to Jamie and his eyes widened. “Aye, he appeared tae be tryin' tae get this stuff off his hand, an' then it looked like he'd wiped it on a handkerchief he used on his bloody nose!”

“Ah, yes! We found the handkerchief on him and I studied it under the microscope. Same substance that we'd found oozing out his ear. It would make sense for his body to absorb it if he'd got it on the handkerchief. I was also able to confirm this substance is the same one I'd found in the samples from the other victims.”

“Victims … You mean the ones that have died?” Kathryn suddenly asked.

Nodding, the Doctor looked at her, his expression a bit wearied. “They've all died.”

“Is that what's going to happen to Tom?”

At that instant, Jamie turned to Kathryn. Her expression was unreadable.

“I don't know. All of the other victims started shouting that word and then acting half mad, tearing through the streets screaming and acting as though they were having a seizure before collapsing. Did you witness any of this behavior in this young man before you brought him in?”

“No. He just walked up to us, started staring and saying that word.”

The Doctor's expression turned thoughtful. “It sounds as though his condition hasn't progressed as far, then. We may still have a --”

He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps rushing into the room. Jamie turned to find Sergeant Benton, his expression full of urgency. “Doctor! The victim's condition seems to be getting worse.”

Jamie felt his brow furrow in confusion and, shifting his gaze back to the Doctor, found a similarly perplexed expression on his face. “How do you mean, Benton?”

“The sedative seems to have worn off. Miss Grant had given him some more on the Brigadier's orders, but it didn't seem to make any difference. He's acting like a raving lunatic, shouting 'Drix' with his arms flailing about.”

Jamie watched the Doctor frown before sharing a look with each of them and getting up, prompting him and Kathryn to follow him and Benton out of the lab.

They headed down the corridor which took a turn to the right and finally into a room on the right side. Jamie watched Kathryn's footsteps slow as she neared the threshold of the room and then seemed to hesitate.

Sensing her distress, he gave her arm a little squeeze. “Ye don' have tae go in if ye wish. We can jus' stay out here.”

Meeting her gaze, he could see her eyes were tinged with fear for a moment before they cleared and she shook her head. “No. It's alright. I'm fine.”

Jamie studied her for a moment and then nodded. “Come on,” he coaxed softy, placing his hand on her back as he led her into the room.

Inside, they found Tom on a cot. He had been strapped down to it via his wrists and ankles, surrounded by hospital equipment and an IV that snaked from his arm. He appeared to be restless, his eyes darting back and forth and his pupils dilated with what seemed to be panic.

“Drix! D-Drix!” he stammered.

The Brigadier and Jo were already there, standing in front of his bed.

“Doctor!” Jo exclaimed. “I was about to fetch him a drink of water when he started raving and shouting. I gave him another dose of sedative but it seems to not have done any good.”

“Doctor, I'm not sure what else we can do,” the Brigadier added. “We've tried Morphine, barbiturates, just about everything. Nothing seems to work on this gentleman. If his condition worsens, we may lose him, which would be a big setback in trying to resolve this and protect the people of London.”

Jamie winced inwardly. He was so conflicted. On one hand, he wanted the Doctor to succeed and save as many lives as possible. On the other hand, he wasn't too broken up about the possibility of seeing a man who had contributed so much pain to his dear friend die.

Before he could give it any thought, he snapped out of his reverie and found the Doctor regarding them with that familiar old twinkle in his eye. “Ah, you've tried _just about_ everything. But I may have something better.” He smiled and then briskly left the room.

Jamie heard a sigh and then turned to find the Brigadier rolling his eyes.

“Where's he going?” Kathryn asked.

“I'm sure we will find out soon enough,” the Brigadier replied tiredly.

Before any of them could ponder it further, the Doctor had returned with a small vial.

“What've ye got there?” Jamie asked, looking at it curiously.

“This is a sedative which I was able to synthesize in the TARDIS,” he replied, almost with child-like excitement.

“But I thought the TARDIS wasnae able tae work!”

“No, it's just not capable of flight. But I'm still able to use its lab.” He held up the vial. “This is a sedative approximately fifty times stronger than Morphine. Administer this to him.”

“But you're not even sure if it will work,” the Brigadier protested.

“Oh, I'm sure it will. At the very least, it won't hurt to try.” He handed the vial to Jo, instructing her to inject Tom with it.

“You'd better be sure about this, Doctor,” the Brigadier said sternly.

“Just wait.”

Jo pricked Tom's inner arm with the needle. For a moment the man did not react, but then suddenly cried out, his arms flailing once more. Jamie's eyes widened and he took a step back, his arms flying protectively around Kathryn.

After a moment, Tom seemed to relax. Checking his vitals, they found his pulse shallow but steady and pupil dilation normal. The Doctor slowly approached and placed a chair in front of the cot, sitting and leaning forward.

“Mister Stanton. Can you hear me?”

The other man looked at him. “Yes,” he replied weakly.

Jamie caught a smile on the Doctor's face. “Good. I am the Doctor and I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind.”

For a moment he did not react but then finally gave the Doctor a slight nod.

“We have sedated you so we can get information on the creatures that have taken over your mind and body. Is there anything you can tell me about them?”

The man seemed to hesitate but then continued speaking in a drowsy tone. “Yes. They are the foot soldiers of Drix.”

“Drix ...”

“Yes. He is a master from the planet Gwofaedron, located on the outer fringes of the Andromeda galaxy.”

The Doctor nodded. “Interesting. Can you tell me what they are doing here? What do they want to do with humans?”

“They are trying to take over the humans. Drix aims to enslave humans and rule Earth.”

Gazing at the Doctor, Jamie found his expression of shock closely mirrored his own. “But his foot soldiers are not enslaving humans. They're killing them.”

Tom shook his head. “No. They kill them only if they resist.”

“Oh, well, that certainly is justified,” the Doctor replied dryly. “Why does he wish to enslave humans in the first place?”

“He wishes to claim Earth for his own and the rest of his kind. Their planet has become uninhabitable.”

The Doctor frowned. “Is Drix himself here?”

Pause. “Yes.”

“Might you happen to know where he is?”

“Yes, I would.”

“Would you mind sharing it with me?”

“Yes. You cannot defeat them. He and the rest of his kind are very strong. It would be a mistake to try going after them.”

“Well. That's certainly never stopped me before.” The Doctor leaned forward again, this time looking more serious. “Now, then. You will tell me where he is located. There are lives at stake here. I will not try to kill him. My main concern will be getting him to cease enslaving humans and leave.”

Tom blinked. “Alright. I will share this information ...” Before he could say anymore, his eyes drooped shut and he appeared to drift off to sleep.

“Oh, no,” Jamie groaned.

“Don't worry, my lad,” the Doctor reassured him. “We will try again and I'm sure we will obtain this information one way or another.”

“I hope yer right,” he replied. He was about to say more when he suddenly saw Kathryn turn and leave the room, a look of distress on her face.

* * *

 

Having stepped out into the corridor, Kathryn took in a deep breath, trying to harness all the different emotions coursing through her mind. This man who had caused her so much pain for so long and who had ruined her evening with Jamie, was now practically clinging to life in a cot in this top secret headquarters. And he was feeding them information on a deadly alien race who were aiming to enslave humans or kill them trying. Was this all really happening??

She suddenly heard soft footsteps and felt someone touch her arm. Lifting her gaze, she found Jamie next to her, eyeing her with concern.

“Hey. Are ye alright?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I don't know. I've got so many conflicting emotions, seeing Tom lying there and speaking as if he were in a trance. He was the source of a great deal of pain for me, but to see him in this condition ...” She trailed off, at a loss for words.

“Do ye love him still?”

His question really took her by surprise and her eyes widened. “No, of course not. I thought I loved him the entire time we were dating; actually, no, I _did_ love him. But, after all he'd put me through, whatever love I had for him is now gone. Now whenever I look at him, I try to be emotionally detached. I suppose I just can't believe this whole thing is happening: microscopic aliens trying to take over humans and enslave them?”

Jamie nodded with a smile that seemed affectionate. “Ye should've heard me when I first met the Doctor. I'd never seen any flying machines like his TARDIS an' I'd had no idea aboot alien races. He'd shown me how many things exist beyond my wildest dreams.”

She smiled up at him but still felt overwhelmed. “I think this is going to take a while for me to process.”

She heard more footsteps and realized that Jo had now joined them. “Hey, you look like you could use a cup of tea. I know I could. Would you like to join me?”

She was about to agree when she turned to Jamie and found him nodding at her as if to say 'go on.' She turned back to Jo. “Yes, I would, thank you.”

The other woman smiled back and gestured for her to follow her down the corridor. Kathryn did so, hoping a nice cup of tea would help calm her nerves a bit.

 

* * *

 

Jamie smiled as he watched Kathryn and Jo walk away. The poor lass appeared quite frazzled and needed to take her mind off this. Jo seemed like a sweet girl and the company would probably help her as well. He turned his gaze back to the doorway of Tom's room and saw the Doctor, still sitting on the chair in front of the cot, looking deep in thought.

Jamie rejoined him, scuffling his boots on the polished floor to get his attention. The Time Lord finally looked up at him.

“What're ye thinking?”

“We're very close to getting a lead on where this Drix master is hiding out. If we could just get that information from this Tom fellow, we should be well on our way to solving this. We need to convince him to leave people alone.” He turned back to Tom, who was still asleep on the cot. “I also wish we could find some sort of cure for those who are already being controlled. How are they being killed in the first place? Could these 'foot soldiers' be releasing some sort of deadly chemical that causes their brains to rupture? Why would they need to do so in the first place? Their aim is to control humans, not kill them. Unless ...”

That twinkle was back in his eyes. Jamie could spot it anywhere. “What?”

“Unless the humans show signs of resisting the control. It's easier to control those who are weak-minded, you see.”

“Oh, aye.”

“Perhaps that's why Tom seemed more in control of his faculties once we administered that powerful sedative. He didn't flail about or shout out Drix's name. All I have to do now is give him another dose once he comes to. Perhaps then we'll get the information we need.”

Jamie turned to face Tom and stared at him. Perhaps that was all they needed … Or not. Suddenly reminded of the awful way the man had treated Kathryn, Jamie felt a spark of anger flare up inside him. His jaw set, he glared angrily at Tom.

Apparently the Doctor had noticed. “What's the matter?”

“Don' do it.”

“Do what?”

“Help him.” The Doctor looked positively stunned, but Jamie continued. “This laddie caused so much trouble for Kathryn; not just at that club last night, but even before that. She told me he blamed her for everything, made her think she was daft half the time. He was cruel tae her.” He glared once again at Tom's prone form. “Find a cure fer the others, but spare this man.”

“I can't believe what you are saying.”

Jamie shrugged. “If he's gannae die, let it happen. It'd be no great loss.”

“How could you ever think this way, Jamie? Not only is it cruel to wish death on this man, but to continue to keep others' lives in danger? Think about what you're suggesting. If we let this man die without getting the information on Drix's hideout, everyone in this part of London will remain at risk; perhaps untold others if this were to spread. I know you care very much for this girl, but you need to put your personal feelings and grudges aside. Think of the bigger picture. We must help people.”

Jamie considered this and felt like kicking himself. The Doctor was right. He didn't want to keep innocent people in this part of London – or even beyond that – at risk. He also thought of his friends: of Ben, Polly, Victoria, and, of course, Kathryn. Their lives were already at risk and he didn't want them to be in any greater danger. The irony of the Doctor telling him to put his personal feelings aside, and that he'd immediately thought of those he cared for, was not lost on him.

“Och, fine,” he finally grumbled, not meaning for it to come out that way.

“Now, Jamie. Be cheerful. Nobody likes a snotty Scottie.”

For a moment, Jamie thought he misheard him. “Eh??”

He noticed the Time Lord giving him an amused, impish grin. “Just what I said.” He stood up and patted Jamie on the shoulder. “Now, go and find that girl of yours. I reckon she would like some extra company, given the jumble of thoughts that must be swelling in her mind.”

Jamie merely smiled and nodded before turning and leaving the room, in pursuit of Kathryn. He soon found her and Jo sitting in a large common room, sipping their tea and talking animatedly. Hanging back in the doorway, he felt a fond smile tug at his lips. It was good to see Kathryn in a better mood.

He cleared his throat and both women stopped talking, looking in his direction.

“Oh, hello, Jamie,” Jo smiled. “Would you care for some tea? We're about finished here but I believe we have enough for one more cup.”

Jamie shook his head. “Ah, no, thank you. I'm no' thirsty.”

Shrugging, Jo stood up and collected Kathryn's empty cup from her before making her way into another area of the room.

Jamie watched her go and then sat down next to Kathryn. “Feelin' any better?”

“Yes, I am. Jo is very nice.”

“Aye.”

“So, did you get anymore information from … him?”

Jamie regarded her in confusion before it dawned on him that she was referring to Tom. “Ah, no. He was aboot tae tell us where Drix was hiding when he fell back asleep. The Doctor said we'll try again so we can go after him, get him tae leave an' make London safe again.”

“Oh,” she replied in a small voice, looking down at her lap. Jamie felt his heart breaking. She looked so lost, so overwhelmed. Granted, a lot had happened in the span of less than a day, and she was now sort of involved personally in it. But he hated to see her like this.

He took her hands in his, forcing her to look at him. “Hey. I cannae imagine what ye must be thinking, but it'll be alright. I promise.”

He smiled at her and the tense expression on her face finally melted into a smile of her own. He could see tears at the corners of her eyes and his only instinct was to pull her into a big hug.

Just as he was about to do so, however, the sound of loud, quick footsteps pierced the air, making them both jump.

“McCrimmon! The Doctor and the Brigadier need to see you straight away,” Captain Yates said urgently.

Jamie shared a curious look with Kathryn before following the Captain back down the corridor, Kathryn behind him.

“Could ye no' give me a hint as tae what's goin' on?” Jamie asked, trying to keep up with Yates.

The other man said not a word. Whatever it was, Jamie hoped it would lead them closer to finally resolving the entire situation.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to credit my friend Cheriluvs10 for the Doctor's "snotty Scottie" line. It just came out as we were talking a bit about this story while I was still in the ideas stage. I thought it was perfect for a little touch of humor. And here's a picture to go with it. *grin*


	15. Fourteen

Jamie tried to keep up with Captain Yates as he swiftly walked the corridor, his pace finally slowing as they neared the lab. He gestured inside and nodded, prompting Jamie to enter with Kathryn behind him. The Brigadier stood and acknowledged them with a nod before turning to face the Doctor. The Time Lord was seated on the stool again, his back turned to the microscope he must have just been studying. Jamie could not mistake the look of triumph on his face.

“What is it, Doctor?”

“I've got good news, my lad. We had some success getting more information from that Tom fellow.” He tented his fingers together.

Jamie raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

“We administered another small amount of my powerful sedative which succeeded in rousing him. He shared the whereabouts of Drix's hideout.”

“Well, where is it, then?”

“You may be somewhat familiar with the location. Do you remember the sewer where we last battled the Cybermen?”

Jamie's eyebrows drew together thoughtfully. “Aye. Ye mean he's down there?”

“It would seem so. There must be something special about that sewer that attracts these extraterrestrial monsters.” An amused grin briefly lit up his face.

“But how can ye be sure he's tellin' ye the truth? Might he be lying tae protect Drix?”

“I doubt that very much. While sedated, he is speaking completely independent of the control of Drix's 'foot soldiers.' And before you say it, I highly doubt he would be lying out of spite after his confrontation with you last night.” Jamie caught the brief look of disapproval on his face and felt his cheeks grow hot. “Not only that, but the Brigadier's men have been doing reconnaissance work in this area and they found a higher concentration of that slimy goo in that vicinity. I would say it's quite a sure thing. Now we know where to find him in order to confront him and convince him to stop his attack on the human population; perhaps even get him to leave Earth.”

Jamie nodded thoughtfully. He was glad to know they'd obtained such a vital piece of information, despite how little he thought of Tom. His gaze returning to the Doctor, he found the Time Lord's face rather drawn in apparent frustration.

“What?”

“There's just one thing I find most frustrating. I've been studying this blood sample from one of the victims and trying to find an antidote. Given the biologic makeup of Drix's 'foot soldiers', which is roughly part-fungus, part-earthworm, it would seem we should try some sort of insecticide-fungicide combination: something that would starve the organism and kill it. I've tried many different combinations, but none seem to be even forty-percent effective. I've still got some more cocktails to try, but we're quite limited for time.”

“Can I see what yer workin' on? Mebbe I could help ye ...”

The Doctor chuckled, almost surprised by Jamie's suggestion. “Oh, no, my lad. I appreciate the offer, but I don't think ...”

Jamie noticed a petrie dish lying next to the Doctor's microscope with what appeared to be a sample of blood. “Is that the sample yer studyin'?”

“Yes, but --”

“Well, mebbe --” Jamie's sentence was cut off as he made a sweeping gesture with his left hand, accidentally knocking over an open bottle next to the dish and spilling a great deal of its contents into it.

“Och, I'm sorry, Doctor!” he cried, grabbing the bottle and then searching for something with which to remove some of the liquid from the petrie dish, even though it was too late. He couldn't believe he'd been so clumsy. He must have really set them back quite a bit. All he could do was stare in horror and then cringe, expecting the Doctor to shout angrily at him.

Opening one eye cautiously, he found the Doctor merely staring in shock at the dish, his eyes widened. He'd finally come out of his shock after a moment and grabbed the dish, placing it on the stage of the microscope and peering inside the viewfinder. Although Jamie couldn't see much of his face, he did notice the Doctor's lips spreading into a big smile.

“No, don't apologize, my lad! I think you may have stumbled, quite literally, onto a breakthrough!”

“Eh??”

“All of the organisms in this sample – Drix's 'foot soldiers' – have been wiped out!”

“What?? What was in that wee bottle, then?”

The Doctor tore himself away from the microscope and snatched the bottle from Jamie. Another smile spread across his face as he appeared to study the contents. “This was a form of antidote I synthesized in the TARDIS. It's got a very high ratio of fungicide to insecticide concentration. This would lead us to conclude that these organisms are much more fungus with only a slight amount of Lumbricina to modify their behavior to get that burrowing characteristic.”

“Well, why haven't ye come up with that before?”

“It was one of the last options I had left. I ordered them all in terms of their fungicide-insecticide ratio. There were seven other combinations left to try before that one. I am pleased to say you helped speed up the process, Jamie. If it weren't for you, we might not have discovered this until hours from now, perhaps even longer!”

“I have to say, brilliant work, McCrimmon,” the Brigadier cut in, actually looking pleased despite his usual poker face.

Jamie blinked, a bit surprised that his clumsiness had actually helped the Doctor. It wasn't as if something he'd accidentally stumbled upon or suggested hadn't helped them before, but he still hadn't been expecting it. “Aye, well, it was nothin',” he said with mock dismissal, shrugging a bit. He turned to find Kathryn chuckling and then touching his arm affectionately.

“So, where does this now lead us?” the Brigadier asked.

“Well, if it's alright I would like to start by administering this antidote to Mister Stanton.”

“You're sure it won't end up killing him?”

The Doctor went back to the sample under the microscope. To Jamie, the fact that he was chuckling sounded like a good sign.

“Mind sharing your amusement with the rest of us, Doctor?” the Brigadier asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Doctor seemed to ignore this as he turned back around. “The blood sample itself showed no loss in oxygen or change in chemical makeup that would result in poisoning someone. All this antidote did was starve the organisms and kill them. It seems perfectly safe. With your permission, Brigadier, I would like to inject this man as soon as possible. I'd only given him a small amount of the sedative and it should be wearing off about now. The longer we wait, the greater the chance of him resisting and Drix's foot soldiers succeeding in killing him.”

The Brigadier sighed. “Alright. If it's successful in treating him, perhaps we could produce it in greater amounts to cure others who are now infected.”

“Ah, thank you.” There was another look of triumph on the Doctor's face as he nodded and then sat back down, most likely attempting to create more of this antidote to inject Tom with.

He'd been at it for a while when he suddenly uttered a sound of satisfaction. Standing, he held up a vial presumably filled with this experimental antidote. “There it is. Now, I would like to inject him with this and make sure it's effective.”

The Brigadier nodded. “Alright, Doctor. I'll come with you.” He'd gestured for the rest of them to follow. Jamie hesitated as he looked back at Kathryn. She looked distracted and about a million miles away, her expression a mix of emotions. He wondered what she could have been thinking about all this …

 

* * *

 

The last thing Kathryn heard was the scrape of the stool as the Doctor got up and walked swiftly away. His words about injecting Tom echoed back and forth through her mind. She was glad they'd obtained this information on the alien's hideout and that he'd found an antidote, but she was still couldn't stop thinking about Tom and his role in this. She still loathed him for what he'd done to her, but nonetheless didn't want to wish ill on him. All she wanted was for him to leave her and Jamie alone.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a quick tap on the shoulder. Turning, she found Jamie gazing at her in concern.

“Kathryn? Ye alright?”

She sighed, feeling foolish for having zoned out and dwelling so much on the whole thing. “Sorry. I suppose I … got a bit lost.”

Jamie nodded before his lips tugged into a hint of a smile. “Aye. Ye looked a bit lost.”

She smiled self-consciously. “I was just thinking about this … Doctor … and how he's now got an antidote to cure Tom. I'm not sure what will happen when or if he's cured, and I'd be lying if I didn't say it makes me feel a bit uneasy.”

She felt Jamie draw closer to her and pull her close to him. “Not tae worry, lass,” he smiled. “I dinnae think he'll be botherin' us again, especially not after what he'd been through. He'd have tae be completely mad tae do so.”

“Perhaps, but you don't know Tom,” she said, grinning wryly. “No, I suppose you're right. It's more than enough for anyone to go through … probably enough to even change a man. All I want is for him to leave us alone.”

“He will. If he doesnae, he'll have tae answer tae me. Don' trouble yerself with it any longer.”

He pulled her closer and rubbed her shoulder. Relaxing into his embrace, she smiled and felt the tension wash away. Gazing back up at him, she found him giving her a sweet smile in return.

“Shall we no' go an' see what they're up to?”

Still smiling, she nodded and fell out of his grip as they headed out of the room and down the corridor. They were about halfway toward Tom's room when Jo nearly knocked into them.

“Oh! Sorry!” she exclaimed, regarding them apologetically. “The Doctor and Brigadier were wondering where you were. We've got good news.”

Turning to Jamie she saw him gazing at Jo expectantly.

“The antidote seems to have worked,” Jo continued, smiling. She gestured for them to follow her the rest of the way toward the room.

Kathryn shared a quick look with Jamie before he encouragingly placed a hand on her shoulder. They entered the room and she found Tom sitting up on the cot, appearing dazed but unharmed. The Doctor was seated in a chair next to his bed and the Brigadier was standing near the corner of the room.

“Ah, there you are,” the Doctor suddenly exclaimed, turning and giving Jamie and Kathryn a smile. “He seems to be doing quite well.” He turned back to the patient. “Wouldn't you say so, Mister Stanton?”

Tom nodded, appearing a bit confused as he briefly touched his temple. “Yes. I still don't … quite understand what happened.”

The Doctor nodded. “I imagine so. It's a lot for anyone to take in. Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart here will be happy to fill you in on all the details. To sum up, I'll just say you were being controlled by some rather nasty organisms which very nearly killed you. However, thanks to this young man …” He gestured to Jamie. “... You're going to be alright.”

Kathryn tensed up as she watched Tom's gaze fly over to Jamie. She expected to find him reacting angrily after the altercation they'd had the previous night. However, Tom continued to appear dazed, as if he had no recollection of that incident or even recognized Jamie. Quickly turning back to Jamie, she was almost expecting him to appear a bit uneasy; rather, he was gazing at Tom with a stoic expression.

“Oh. Thanks, mate,” Tom said to Jamie, nodding.

She noticed Jamie looking as surprised as she was by Tom's reaction. She also caught a faint blush across his cheeks as he nodded. “Happy tae help.”

“Now, then. It's about time I return to the lab to synthesize more of this,” the Doctor said, holding up the vial containing the antidote.

The Brigadier nodded. “Come with me, Mister Stanton. I just need to brief you on a few things.”

Tom nodded and, as he rose from the cot and was about to cross the room, Kathryn found him locking eyes with her.

A spark of anxiety grew inside her and she felt her heart racing. She felt someone squeeze her shoulder and, realizing it was Jamie, began to relax somewhat.

Her anxiety turned into confusion once it seemed he was looking right through her. “I know you. Don't I?”

He didn't remember her? The notion made her a bit sad yet relieved at the same time. “I believe we may have met sometime before,” she stated coldly.

Tom simply nodded and gave a small shrug, apparently not finding it too noteworthy. He gave her one last confused glance before he followed the Brigadier out of the room.

She turned to Jamie and found him gazing at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Well. I'll bet ye were no' expecting that, eh?”

She shook her head. “No. He did not seem to remember me at all. Does that antidote cause amnesia, or perhaps those beings taking over him would cause it?”

“Perhaps the Doctor might know.”

Kathryn sighed. “In a way, I'm relieved, especially that he doesn't seem to remember what happened last night. And if he were a decent bloke, I'd be disappointed that he didn't remember me. But he's not. Even if he did remember, he would never apologize for all the misery he caused me.”

Jamie continued to gaze at her and his tender expression became tinged with sadness.

“Jamie, thank you so much for being here for me. I can't describe how much your support means to me.”

“No need tae thank me, lass,” he replied softly, pulling her into another hug.

 

* * *

 

Sighing, Jamie gazed thoughtfully at the laboratory table on which sat many vials and tubes of the Doctor's antidote. In the two days that had passed, UNIT had gone around this part of London, testing for that deadly goo from Drix's foot soldiers. They had, once again, found a large concentration of it around the sewers the Doctor had previously mentioned. Equipped with spray-gun type contraptions, they had sprayed the areas covered with this goo and succeeded in disintegrating it. Jamie was glad they were able to prove the antidote was effective in this way as well.

They'd also managed to locate a few more victims of the food soldiers' mind control and cure them after injecting them with the antidote. They only amounted to three or four people, but it was a start.

Jamie was pulled from his thoughts as he saw the Doctor suddenly rush into the room, heading for the vials. He seemed not to notice Jamie's presence at first and then shot an apologetic smile at him. Jamie noticed he'd appeared rather distracted. Judging from the way he'd rushed inside, something had to be up.

“What's goin' on, Doctor?”

“The day has come, my lad. We're ready to go after Drix.”

Jamie felt his jaw drop to the floor. “What?”

The Doctor nodded. “We've already got a few people cured and we've proven the antidote is capable of destroying the goo-like substance. We've got enough intelligence to pinpoint Drix's location exactly, so we'll be leaving shortly.”

“Shortly … So, ye mean...”

“Oh, in about an hour or so. I just want to make sure we have everything.”

Still caught unawares, Jamie reminded himself he had to be ready for just about anything. That's how it always was with the Doctor. Finally, he nodded. “Alright, I'll get ready myself.”

The Doctor suddenly turned and regarded him in surprise.

“Well, yer no' goin' _alone_ , are ye?”

“Of course not. Several members of UNIT are going with me, including Sergeant Benton and the Brigadier is supplying me with backup just outside the sewer.”

“Doctor, I am goin' with ye.” Jamie was deadly serious as he held the Doctor's gaze.

The Doctor sighed, seeming a bit frustrated until his expression changed and appeared quite faraway for a moment. “Look, Jamie. I appreciate the offer, but I think it's best for you to stay here at HQ. The risks involved –“

“Och, I don' care aboot the risks! I want tae help. I've always helped ye, Doctor.” Jamie's frustration was beginning to really weigh on him. Why on Earth was the Doctor so insistent on him not helping? Could it be that …?

A realization suddenly smacked him upside the head and brought with it an overwhelming pang of sadness. To this Doctor, it hadn't been all that long since Jamie had been taken away from him and made to forget him. It seemed more than obvious now that the Doctor was afraid of losing him again. He didn't seem to show his emotions very often, but here and now they were at the forefront.

Jamie sighed. “I think I understand, Doctor. I cannae even begin tae think how ye felt after me an' Zoe were taken from ye. Yer afraid of somethin' awful happenin' tae me. Ye dinnae want tae lose me again, eh?”

The Doctor had been gazing at his hands the whole time, almost seeming embarrassed. Finally he raised his head and regarded Jamie with a sheepish smile. “It's that obvious, is it?”

Jamie's lips twitched into a small, lopsided smile of his own. “Aye. I can read ye like a book, Doctor. Ye should know that by now.”

“Should have known I'd never be able to get anything past you, my lad.”

Jamie nodded. “Look, I know yer no' 'my' Doctor, but yer still the Doctor. And I'm loyal to ye till the end. I need tae help. Please.”

Sighing, the Doctor stared at him. He didn't appear too happy about the idea but seemed resigned to the fact that Jamie was right. Another small smile grew on his face and he nodded. “Alright. It's not as if the two of us are going it alone. We've got the UNIT men as backup. We should be alright.”

Jamie felt his face crack open in a wide, grateful smile. “We will be alright. I know we will.” He watched the Doctor's smile grow and it warmed his heart.

“I'll confirm with the Brigadier what time we're due to set out. If there's anything you need to do, I'd suggest you do it now.”

Jamie nodded and watched the Doctor leave the lab. Gazing all around the room, he wondered what he'd need to do in order to prepare. Eyeing the vials of antidote again, an idea came to him. It would be a good idea for them to bring as much of it as possible to show Drix and his foot soldiers they meant business. Plus, there was always the chance they could stumble upon more infected humans.

Another thought suddenly came to him which stopped him cold.

Kathryn. He had to tell her he was going.

His gaze settled on the telephone on the other side of the table and, confirming he was the only one in the lab, he dialed her number. She obviously wouldn't be happy about this, but he hoped he could make her understand.

She didn't take long to pick up the phone and Jamie started, caught off guard as he hadn't exactly prepared what he was going to tell her.

“Er... H-Hello, Kathryn?” he stammered.

“Jamie!” her voice exclaimed cheerfully. “How are things going? Have you all got much further in curing people and preparing for going after that creature?”

“Aye. Actually, that's why I wanted tae phone ye. Um … Could I no' meet ye somewhere close?” His mind reeled, trying to think of a good, close location where he could speak to her candidly about this.

He needn't have bothered. “I'll be there straight away.”

Jamie groaned, knowing she meant she was planning on showing up at HQ herself. “No, Kathryn, I --” Realizing she'd already hung up, he growled in frustration.

 

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Kathryn to arrive at UNIT HQ. After the incident from several days ago, she had become familiar with the location. She knew how important and undercover an operation they were, so she took extra care to make sure she wouldn't be followed. Luckily she hadn't run into much traffic anyway.

After meeting with the Brigadier first and briefing him on the whole situation (and getting a bit of a gentle scolding from him), she followed him down a corridor until she found Jamie standing in the lab.

He gave her a quick hug but looked none too pleased. “Are ye sure ye were no' followed?”

She hated seeing him displeased with her, but she understood. “Yes, I made sure of it. The Brigadier just gave me a talking-to about that, so I'd appreciate it if you spared me one.” She gave him a sheepish, lopsided grin.

His stern gaze softened. “Sorry. I jus' worry aboot ye, is all.”

“So, what did you want to speak to me about?”

“Well, er … There's no easy way tae say this, so I'm just gannae come out an' say it. We're goin' tae Drix's hideout today. We're goin' tae track him down an' get him tae leave London alone.”

Kathryn blinked. That was it? “Oh. I'm glad I came here, then. So, what time are we leaving?”

She watched Jamie's face tense into a startled frown. “Now, wait a minute. Yer no' going, Kathryn.”

“What? Of course I am. You're going, aren't you?”

“Aye, but --”

“Well, if you're going then I'm going. You'll need help.”

“Look, it's no' jus' gannae be me an' the Doctor. Sergeant Benton an' some of the other UNIT soldiers are goin', and they'll provide us with backup if there's a problem.”

Her brain honed in on those last few words: 'if there's a problem.' Kathryn felt her blood run cold as she imagined a scenario where Jamie was badly wounded or, even worse, killed.

“Jamie, no. I have to go. I don't want anything to happen to you.”

“I'll be fine, lass. Honest. I want ye to stay here so ye'll be safe. Jo will be here as well.”

“I don't care! I don't want to lose you.” She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and she desperately tried to wish them away. She didn't want to entertain the idea of Jamie going after this monster and never coming back.

Her emotions won out as the tears spilled down her cheeks and she lowered her head in defeat. She felt Jamie approach her and take her into his arms, patting down her hair and rubbing her back in small, circular motions.

“It's alright, lass,” he said soothingly.

She allowed herself to relax into him and felt the tension begin to wash away. After a moment he pulled back slightly, almost reluctantly, and she eased out of his grip.

“I know yer worried, but, I worry aboot you as well. There's no tellin' what we'd find down there an' how strong these creatures are. I'd never forgive myself if ye got hurt. You are so special tae me an' I want you tae be safe. I promise I will come back. I've been in so many dangerous situations with the Doctor before an' I always came back. This time won't be any different. I give ye my word.” He finished his statement with an affectionate little smile.

“Damn it, you're so good at this,” she said, causing him to chuckle.

“Am I now?” he teased, giving her a wink. He gave her another hug, patting her on the back before he separated from her again. “I have tae find the Doctor now. Don' worry. Everything is gannae be fine.” He gave her one last smile before he left the lab.

Kathryn followed at a distance and then just stood in the corridor, gazing at his retreating form as she reflected on his final words to her and tried very hard to believe them.


	16. Fifteen

Jamie briefly looked up at the Doctor as he helped him collect the supplies for their confrontation with Drix in the sewer. He truly was a man on a mission. The last time he'd seen him so focused on resolving such a dire situation was back when they were trying to stop the War Games and then escape from his own people. He himself would be happy to defeat Drix or, in the very least, make him leave Earth in peace. He just hoped they were totally prepared.

“Have we got enough of that antidote?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, I believe so,” the Time Lord replied, not even bothering to look up as he fetched some more colorimetric tubes. “UNIT is bringing a supply with us to spray away any of that slimy goo we find, as well as some syringes of it in case we find more of the infected.”

Jamie nodded. “Aye. Good.” Another thought suddenly came to him. “What aboot an arsenal of it for weapons?” The Doctor looked up at this and looked almost horrified by the suggestion. “I mean, for when we confront Drix an' anyone he might have helping him? Mebbe if UNIT can fill some sort of weapons with it – some sort of guns – they can blast them with it.”

“Remember, Jamie: Our primary objective here is to get him to stand down and leave Earth alone, not annihilate him.”

“Aye, but surely it'd be a good idea tae bring that stuff with us for leverage? Ye know, jus' in case we need tae use it if Drix has any sort of backup himself. We need somethin' for self-defense an' tae show them we mean business. Eh?”

The Doctor's expression turned thoughtful as he seemed to consider this. After a moment, he nodded. “Yes, it would be a good idea to show him we are serious and convince him to stop. Sometimes, that's all certain species will understand.” His face melted into a smile and he patted Jamie on the shoulder. “Good thinking, my lad. I will share this with the Brigadier before we head out. Perhaps he's got something similar in mind.”

Giving him a faint smile, Jamie nodded. He was glad they weren't going to go into this totally unprepared. His time with the Doctor had taught him to expect anything. He finished collecting the needed items from the lab and headed back down the corridor toward the Brigadier's office.

Once there, he found the Doctor, the Brigadier, and some UNIT soldiers including Sergeant Benton, Captain Yates and another group of men with an arsenal of supplies and weapons. Apparently the Brigadier was way ahead of the Doctor and already had the weapons filled with the antidote. To Jamie, they looked like some sort of large pistols. The Brigadier explained they were similar to high velocity liquid droplet guns, designed specifically for discharging any sort of defensive weapon in liquid form.

“Alright, now that I see we're all here, time for a last-minute briefing. Doctor: you, McCrimmon, Benton, Yates, Baker, and Osgood are to go into the sewers. The rest of you will serve as backup above ground. Let me remind you the primary objective here is to get this 'Drix' character to stand down and cease his attack on the people of London. Use force only in self-defense. Understood?”

Everyone replied in the affirmative and the Brigadier dismissed the briefing. He also reminded them to stay in touch, referring to the radios he had given them.

Jamie was about to follow them out when he suddenly turned and saw Kathryn standing a distance away in the corridor, gazing at him worriedly. He felt his heart breaking and wished there was more he could do besides giving her a nod and an encouraging (at least he'd hoped) smile. A smile seemed to be trying to make its way onto her face before Jo joined her and led her down the opposite end of the corridor.

Sighing, Jamie turned back and followed his group out of the building. A small part of him couldn't help feeling nervous. This was a big undertaking and Drix seemed a formidable enemy based on what his 'foot soldiers' alone were doing. However, he was confident that they, led by the Doctor, would set things right. He'd always known this about the Time Lord. Whatever snares they got involved in, things usually worked out in the end. 'Usually' being the operative word.

 

* * *

 

A short time later, they had arrived at the site of the sewers where Drix was said to be hiding out. The higher concentration of slimy goo they had found on the way seemed to confirm that. The Doctor had devised a quick method for testing the substance, and, once confirmed, the UNIT team had sprayed it with the antidote, dissolving it instantly.

“Well, this must be Ground Zero,” Captain Yates said, looking down at the manhole cover for the sewer.

“Mm. I'd prefer to use a different term, Captain, but yes, you're correct,” the Doctor replied. Jamie tried to conceal a grin as he caught the Captain rolling his eyes in reaction behind the Doctor's back.

They had loosened the manhole cover, put it aside, and were about to enter when the sudden sound of a man clearing his throat stopped them.

Whirling around, Jamie found a policeman eyeing them and looking none too pleased. “What's all this, then?” he barked.

Doctor rose to his feet and put on a charming expression. “Pardon us, officer. We're from The Environmental Task Force. We're cleaning up some nasty fungus outbreaks that have been found in this vicinity. Through our tests, we've learnt they're emanating from this sewer.”

“Yes, we've got to get down there and clean it away! All in the name of protecting the people of London, you know,” Yates added in a snooty tone of voice.

Jamie nodded, also trying to keep up an air of sophistication although he doubted he was convincing. He briefly glanced at Sergeant Benton who looked as if he were trying hard to resist a grin.

The policeman appeared a bit skeptical for a moment as he looked them over and then finally nodded. “Alright. Just as long as ya keep out of trouble,” he said in a clipped tone before turning on his heel and walking away.

“That was close,” Jamie said quietly, breathing a sigh of relief. The others nodded.

Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates removed the arsenal of weapons from the jeep and handed out a torch and liquid droplet pistol to Jamie and the other two UNIT soldiers, as well as just a torch to the Doctor. Benton and Yates, equipped also with radios, gave some final instructions to the men serving as backup before they all made their descent into the sewer.

Having finally made it to the bottom, Jamie took in their surroundings with his lit torch and was hit by an odd feeling of deja vu. He remembered the time he was down here with Zoe and Isobel during the Cybermen attack as if it were yesterday. If he looked real closely, perhaps he could still see that one out-of-control Cybermen flailing wildly as it moved past them… although he'd really rather not. He certainly hadn't missed this place.

“So, which direction, Doctor?” Sergeant Benton asked.

“Well, there is more of that gooey substance lying around,” the Doctor replied, sounding a bit distracted as he gazed at the ground, his torch illuminating another puddle of the stuff. He then looked back up at the others. “I suggest we follow that. The more of it we find, the closer I reckon we are to Drix's lair.”

Jamie watched as one of the other men aimed his liquid droplet pistol at the puddle of goo, attempting to spray it away.

“No!” the Doctor suddenly exclaimed, reaching out a hand to stop him. “Leave it until we're ready to go back up to the surface. It will act as a trail for us to find our way back to the street. We've no idea how far down he is hiding.”

The soldier nodded, securing his weapon back to his side.

As they continued walking, Jamie couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that had crept up on him. Following the trail of goo to the right, the beam of his torch suddenly caught something that made him jump.

“Doctor, look!” he exclaimed.

In front of them were two unconscious men. Giving them a quick once over, it turned out they were two other policemen. Sergeant Benton immediately went to the shorter officer's side, feeling for a pulse. “He's alive. His pulse is shallow but steady.”

The Doctor was at the taller one's side, also searching for a pulse. “This one is as well. They don't appear to be infected by Drix's foot soldiers, just stunned. I wonder what happened? What were they doing down here in the first place?”

“We'll find out later. Baker, Osgood, bring these two up to the surface and have backup attend to them,” Benton ordered. Nodding, the two other men did as instructed, working as a team to drag both unconscious policemen back down the path they'd taken and up to the surface. Benton radioed the backup team to let them know the situation.

With that, the rest continued walking, careful not to step in the trail of goo that seemed to get thicker and more concentrated the further they went. Looking up, Jamie noticed they were approaching a larger section of the sewer, as if it'd opened up into a large sort of chamber. The thick puddle of goo trailed down the middle of this chamber until it stopped just short of a far wall. Shining his torch over this wall, Jamie felt his breath hitch.

Up against the wall stood a large, purple creature. It looked much like an octopus with eight arm-type appendages, but its face looked almost human-like with two eyes and a human-like mouth. Jamie had never seen such a creature before. Attached to two of his appendages on either side were heavy bracelets with wires that led into two large vats. Inside these vats, Jamie could see a substance that looked very much like that slimy goo.

“Oh, my word,” the Doctor breathed, looking both horrified and fascinated at the same time.

“Doctor. Might that be Drix?” Jamie whispered, leaning into him.

“I do believe it is, Jamie,” the Time Lord replied quietly.

“It has to be,” Yates agreed. “Look at that thing. I've never seen anything like it. And what's in those vats? More of that slimy substance, it appears.”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes. It would seem to be that same exact substance containing his foot soldiers. The way he is hooked up to them, I'm assuming he secretes it. Perhaps they have some sort of symbiotic relationship.”

As Jamie continued to stare in shock at Drix, he noticed the creature looked as if it were asleep even though its eyes were open. It did not move and did not seem to notice them, unless it only appeared that way and was indeed watching them. The notion made a shiver crawl up Jamie's spine.

“What I'm surprised to see is that he's hiding out here, all alone with no defense mechanism of any sort,” Benton said.

Jamie nodded. That notion did seem quite interesting. The Doctor apparently agreed and was about to say something when two men suddenly appeared and stood at both sides of Drix.

“I think you may have spoken a bit too soon, Sergeant,” the Doctor replied quietly.

Jamie felt his brow furrow in confusion as he gazed at the two large men, silently standing and pointing guns in the direction of him and his friends. They looked like ordinary men wearing simple street clothes. Their faces blank and their jaws set, they were clearly under some kind of mind control.

Jamie leaned into the Doctor again. “They must have taken the guns from those two policemen,” he whispered.

The Doctor nodded. “That was my thought as well.” He suddenly turned and gestured to both Benton and Yates to come closer and speak in hushed tones. “I've got an idea. Sergeant, you and the Captain try to distract those two men.”

“How are we going to do that?” Yates asked incredulously. “They're obviously under some sort of mind control!”

“Wait, I was getting to that!” the Doctor interrupted. “While Jamie and I confront Mister Drix here, I want you to --”

“You know, I can hear every word you speak!” a metallic, though somewhat human-sounding, voice suddenly boomed.

Jamie felt his eyebrows nearly leap off his forehead as his mouth dropped open in shock. The creature was now looking straight at them, not looking too pleased despite his very alien features.

“If you have something to say to me, come closer and address me as I deserve to be spoken to!”

 

* * *

 

Staring at the intricate pattern on her teacup, Kathryn sighed. Jo had suggested some tea and chatting a bit to occupy themselves while the others were off confronting that Drix creature. Jo had also located a small, portable television set and they'd switched it on, but found nothing worthwhile to watch. Try as she might, Kathryn could not take her mind off Jamie, nor quell her fears about what he might be getting into.

Sitting back, she took another sip of the tea and grimaced, finding that it had grown cold. She turned to find Jo smiling at her sympathetically.

“Want me to get you another cup?”

“Oh, no, that's alright. I'm no longer thirsty anyway.”

Jo nodded and Kathryn secretly hoped she'd just go and leave her be for a while. Truth be told, she really didn't feel like talking to anyone. She placed the cup down on the small table and, looking back up, she realized the other woman hadn't budged. Her cheerful smile had faded and in its place was a concerned frown.

“You've hardly said two words since the others left,” Jo told her, holding Kathryn's gaze as she took a seat next to her. Apparently she could tell what was bothering her. “Don't worry so much about them. The Doctor always has something up his sleeve. They'll be just fine.”

Kathryn smiled awkwardly. “I wish I could be as optimistic as you are. I'm just so worried about Jamie. I know I should trust him. He told me he's been in lots of dangerous situations before, but … I still can't help being worried and expecting the worst. I've hardly ever felt this way about someone before. I'd never really felt that way about Tom, even during the height of our relationship.”

Jo gave her a knowing smile. “You really care a great deal for him, don't you.”

Kathryn felt an overwhelming warmth in her cheeks as she nodded. “Yes. Actually, more than that. I …” She nearly choked around a lump that had formed in her throat. “I love him.”

Jo seemed a bit thrown at first by the revelation but then a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Kathryn was glad she didn't seem to think she was daft by admitting this. Clearing her throat, she continued. “I've had feelings for him stirring ever since I first met him. I know I wasn't very nice to him at first; I acted so silly when I tried to avoid him and not get too attached, but I was so afraid of getting hurt again. But now that I've seen what a sweet, lovely bloke Jamie is and how much he cares for me, I know he would never do that.”

Jo's smile seemed to turn a bit sad. “You need to tell him how you feel.”

Kathryn nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable as her thoughts returned to the mission in which Jamie was now involved. “I know. I really need to. And I will. _If_ he comes back.” Uttering those last few words made her feel nauseous.

“Don't say that,” Jo scolded her. “Don't. Granted, I had not met Jamie before and have only known him a short time, but from the way the Doctor has spoken about him, he seems an amazing chap: brave, loyal, strong ...”

“Yes, I could really see that from the way he defended me from Tom the other night.”

“There, you see?” Jo smiled. “Don't count him out. Think positive. Don't forget he and the Doctor have UNIT to back them up, so it's not as though they've got no support at all.”

Jo's smile was infectious and Kathryn couldn't stop herself from joining in as well. “I suppose you're right. Thanks for helping calm my nerves, Jo. I'm really glad you're here.”

“Of course,” Jo returned, leaning over to give her a small hug. “I'm happy to help and I'm glad you feel better.” Stepping back, Kathryn watched curiously as she picked up some sort of magazine. “Now, I've got the perfect thing to take your mind off all this.” She began flipping through the magazine, stopping at a certain page. “I wanted your opinion on this outfit. What do you think?”

Kathryn looked at the picture on the page and smiled, endeared by the way Jo tried to cheer her up and make her think of something other than Jamie and any danger he might find himself in. For the moment, she allowed herself to relax and cast those worrying thoughts aside.

 

* * *

 

“Address ye the way ye deserve tae be spoken to? What do ye fancy yerself, a king?” Jamie asked Drix bitingly.

“Jamie! Shh!” the Doctor cut in, giving him a warning look.

Jamie sighed, gazing at his friend contritely. He stayed right behind the Doctor as the Time Lord slowly approached Drix. Benton and Yates were right behind him as well.

“You are in no position to make such demands of us,” the Doctor addressed the alien. “I would like to ask you a few questions. You are Drix, I take it?”

The creature inclined its head slightly. “I am.”

“Drix, what is it you want with Earth? What is your end game?” He took a few steps closer and as he did so, Jamie could see the two men on either side of Drix step closer as well, as if to shield him.

“Our planet has become inhospitable due to an ever-changing orbit closer to our sun. The atmosphere is too toxic to sustain us. The Earth has conditions that are most similar to our planet, and we expect to thrive here.”

“Aye, well, there's just one wee problem with all that,” Jamie suddenly cut in.

The Doctor seemed to ignore him. “Look, I'm sorry about the conditions on your planet, but why enslave the people of this one? You do realize you are killing them, don't you?”

The alien gave a small nod, his lips curling into what appeared to be a smirk. “No. They are killed only because they resist. We know that someone who is strong of mind would not be a good candidate for enslavement.” He briefly turned to regard the two men on either side of him.

“Well, then, you can see how strong many human beings are, given the amount you've already succeeded in killing,” the Doctor replied, his tone full of disgust. “You are wasting your time.”

Drix seemed to study him for a moment before he threw his head back and let out a deep, metallic-sounding laugh. Jamie felt himself wincing slightly as his laughs reverberated off the sewer system's walls, sounding louder and closer than he'd expected.

“No, it is you and your people who are wasting their time. We will continue to infest your planet, enslaving your people or kill them trying. And there is nothing you can do to stop us.”

“I would not be so quick to assume that,” the Doctor said, assuming a challenging stance. “We've already synthesized an antidote that is capable of dissolving the substance in which your foot soldiers live. We've treated this entire area with it and have even succeeded in curing some of the people you've tried to enslave.”

Drix's very human-like eyes narrowed in apparent suspicion. “You lie.”

Jamie suddenly pulled himself up to his full height (which, admittedly, wasn't that impressive, but anything to show this creature he meant business) and stepped slightly in front of the Doctor. “'Tis true. In fact, these weapons we've brought with us are filled with it.” He thought he saw a spark of fear reflected in Drix's eyes and it gave him some satisfaction. He took a few steps forward. “Now, I wonder what would happen if one of yer goons were tae be hit with some of it right now?”

“Jamie, I don't think you should--” the Doctor whispered to him surreptitiously.

“Not tae worry, Doctor, I've got this laddie,” Jamie replied, his gaze trained on the man to Drix's left. “Craig an tuire!” he shouted, squeezing the trigger of the liquid droplet pistol and discharging a powerful stream of the antidote all over the man.

The man briefly cried out as the antidote drenched him, some of it even ending up in his mouth. His mind control was obviously broken and, thanks most likely to the antidote doing its job, he collapsed onto the ground.

Drix briefly turned to him before looking back at Jamie and the others, pure anger reflected in his eyes. He then turned to the other man who had stepped up closer to him to shield him more.

“An' there's plenty more where that came from if ye don' hear us out,” Jamie declared, now aiming the pistol at the other man.

“Kill him!” Drix suddenly shouted.

Jamie stepped forward again and was about to fire the pistol at this man when he was suddenly knocked off his feet, a feeling of white hot pain quickly gripping his shoulder.

He'd been knocked to his knees and, struggling to get up, noticed a bullet had grazed his left shoulder. The pain caused him to grit his teeth, but he'd put up with much worse before. Rising to his feet, he neared the one henchman Drix had left, aiming the pistol straight at him.

Just as he had the man in his sights, he squeezed the trigger to discharge more of the antidote, and …

… Nothing happened. He'd tried again and nothing came out. Swearing under his breath, he realized it must have stuck. Of all the perfect times for this to happen …

He could feel the man getting closer and tried to back away, but the man was fast and much bigger than him. The last thing he felt after he was punched in the jaw was his head hitting the wall with a thud.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a pic to go with this chapter. The above pic is of the Doctor and Jamie in the London sewer, about to encounter Drix. Just imagine Benton, Yates and the other UNIT men just out of view. ;)


	17. Sixteen

“Jamie!!”

That was the Doctor's voice Jamie had just heard. It sounded distant, but it was unmistakably his. Lying on the ground, the stabbing pain in his shoulder had now been dulled by a throbbing in his jaw. He hoped it had only been bruised; he was barely cognizant at the moment, but it didn't feel broken. All of this was now eclipsed by the overwhelming pain at the back of his head having hit the wall.

He suddenly thought of Kathryn. He'd promised her he'd be alright. Perhaps he was a bit too cavalier, not thinking he'd make a promise he couldn't keep. True, he'd only sustained a flesh wound to the shoulder and his jaw was probably just bruised. If he was lucky, maybe he'd only end up with a concussion from hitting his head …

His desperate optimism suddenly turned to panic when his blurred vision made out the slimy goo that surrounded him on the ground. He was bleeding; what if that stuff got into his open wound? His brain barely registered how much worse things really were now before everything turned black.

* * *

 

The Doctor's gaze left Drix for a moment as he watched the large brute of the man hit his young friend, sending him flying into the wall. Jamie appeared conscious for a split second, at first dazed until his eyes widened in apparent panic. The Doctor wondered what had brought that on before Jamie suddenly groaned and appeared to have passed out.

Then it hit him. That goo was all over the place. There was a chance Jamie could become infected. It only made the Doctor's anger with Drix grow. He watched Sergeant Benton approach the boy's crumpled body.

“He's alive, but out cold.”

“Yes, thank you, Sergeant, for stating the bloody obvious,” the Doctor spat out. He instantly regretted his words as Benton appeared about to protest, perhaps even a bit hurt. The Time Lord sighed. “Sorry,” he muttered. He caught a slight nod from the Sergeant and then turned back to Drix, eyeing him angrily.

Before anything else could be said, he watched Benton approach the man who had hit Jamie and fire his droplet pistol. He was obviously distracted and wasn't prepared for the direct hit Benton had given him, soaking him with the antidote. The man uttered a brief cry before collapsing to the ground.

The Doctor held Drix in his gaze and noticed a hint of fear reflected in the alien's eyes. He no longer had any backup. There was no point in him continuing this charade any longer.

“Now, then. I believe we leave you in an interesting position,” he told Drix. “I could order my men here to blast you on sight. I'm not sure what this antidote could do to you, but from the way it's decimated your foot soldiers I can't imagine it would merely sting a little.”

The fear in Drix's eyes seemed to grow as his gaze darted from side to side beyond the Doctor, most likely at the Sergeant and Captain.

“But I'm not that sort of man and I wouldn't do that,” the Doctor continued, softening his tone. Drix briefly appeared surprised, perhaps relieved as well. The Doctor wasn't finished yet, though. “What I am going to do instead is try to convince you to leave this planet. You cannot carry on like this, killing or enslaving so many innocent people; people who have families and friends, loved ones. It does not have to be this way, Drix.”

The alien almost appeared contrite and he sighed. “What else can I do?” he asked, his metallic voice sounding tired and quiet. “There is nowhere else we can go. I am responsible for the survival of my foot soldiers. This planet has conditions that are most suitable to us.”

“Well, just as you are responsible for your people, I consider myself responsible for the people of this planet.” The Doctor was starting to feel frustrated himself until a spark of knowledge that had been tucked away in the back of his mind for ages suddenly burst to life. “This isn't the only planet in the known universe that has such conditions. There could be untold numbers of planets with the conditions you seek. I personally know of at least a few.”

The octopus-resembling creature stared at him, eyes widened. He the cocked his head to the side, as if trying to study the Time Lord. “You are a doctor, you say?” he finally asked.

“That's right.”

“You seem to know a lot about … space. Perhaps you are a doctor of space?”

The Doctor couldn't stop the hint of a grin that tugged his lips upward. “You could say that. I'm a doctor of practically everything, but I do know a very good deal about space. You could say it's my specialty.”

Drix appeared to consider this for a moment. “Then perhaps you can help me with this.”

The Doctor regarded him curiously as the alien turned and started moving to the left toward another section of the chamber. His two longer “arms” in the center seemed to serve almost as legs and he almost bobbed up and down as he moved.

After studying him for a moment, the Doctor started to follow when he suddenly turned back to Benton and Yates. He noticed that Baker and Osgood had since returned and seemed to be eyeing Drix's two henchmen curiously. His gaze then settled on Jamie, still unconscious and bleeding slightly from his shoulder wound.

He turned back to Benton and Yates. “Can you chaps see to those two men and Jamie? We need to get them back up on the surface to receive medical attention.” He almost hated himself for being so blasé regarding Jamie. Deep down he was very concerned, especially about the possibility of the goo getting into his open wound and infecting him. But he still had the Drix situation to deal with.

“We're not leaving you, Doctor,” Benton insisted.

The Doctor leaned into him, speaking quietly so Drix wouldn't be able to hear. “Look, I need show Drix that I trust him; otherwise he won't cooperate.”

Neither Benton nor Yates would budge, causing the Doctor to sigh in frustration. He turned back to Drix. “Would it be alright if my men stay?” Assuming Drix would object, he felt an unwelcome feeling of dread.

Drix stared at them for a moment and then nodded. “You may keep two men down here, but the rest must go.”

The Doctor turned back to Benton and Yates to get their approval. Neither man appeared too pleased with the idea. The Doctor gazed at them pointedly and Benton finally nodded. “Alright.” He then addressed Osgood and Baker, pointing to the still unconscious bodies of Jamie and the two men previously under Drix's control. “You two go on. Get these men back up to the surface. I'll radio backup and ask them to bring another to help you.” The other two men nodded as Benton quietly but urgently spoke into the radio.

The Doctor watched as a third man soon joined them and they set to work getting Jamie and the other two back up to the surface. Giving Benton and Yates a slight nod, he started to head over towards Drix, the two men following him at a distance. Drix had given them one last look that seemed to communicate he was satisfied with this arrangement and began to move further into the next section of the chamber. The Doctor followed, again with Benton and Yates behind him. He was relieved that Drix seemed to trust him enough thus far.

As he followed the alien, a large machine soon came into view. It appeared to be a computer of some sort: a large console with what appeared to be a monitor or view screen at the top. Its setup seemed a bit like his console and view screen on the TARDIS; not too much, but enough so that he could vaguely identify which parts performed certain tasks. At least he hoped he wasn't too far off the mark.

“This is my research station,” Drix intoned, his voice cutting through the Doctor's thoughts. He touched a switch and the monitor flickered on, showing some alien writing. Drix touched another button on the console and the picture changed to show a series of planets with what appeared to be descriptions. “With this I have tried to find other planets that could support me and my kind. It was how I discovered this planet. I had researched many others and this was the only one I could find with the suitable conditions.”

Studying the console and the information shown on the monitor, the Doctor frowned. Once again, something about this setup was somewhat familiar. He studied the language of the planet descriptions until his eyes practically crossed. He had seen this language before, long ago. Finally it clicked and he was able to decipher it. He was then able to make out the commands and the general setup.

“May I?” he asked Drix, turning to him and gesturing to the menu on the screen. The alien nodded, seeming almost grateful for any help the Doctor could impart.

He cycled through a few different screens, studying the computer's language intently. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary and he began to feel frustration forming in the pit of his stomach. He navigated the menu, finding a section on the library of planetary information. Selecting it, he then cycled through many different subsections of the libraries. He was nearly at the end when he found one more and tried selecting it, but nothing happened. He frowned again in thought when a sudden realization came to him.

“I think I may have discovered something,” he said, turning to Drix. The alien approached him closer, looking at the screen.

“I'm not able to select this subsection of the planetary library. It appears to be inaccessible for some reason. Did you know this?”

Drix's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. It almost amused the Time Lord how much his face had changed. “No, I – I did not,” he stammered, seemingly overcome with surprise. “I did not even know this subsection had existed. It never came up when I did any of my researching.”

“Aha,” the Doctor thought to himself. Studying the computer once again and the language, he had a pretty good idea of the problem and how to correct it. “This section appears to have been corrupted somehow.”

“How could such a thing happen?”

“I don't know. Computers, for all the benefit they provide, are not free from error or problems. There are different reasons why they can stop working correctly. Most of the time we need to give them a good 'tune up' to ensure they keep humming along as we want them to.”

“Can you fix this, Doctor?” Drix's voice seemed a bit impatient.

The Doctor gave the system one final once over and then nodded. He tinkered with a few settings, pushed a few buttons here and there to get the subsection of the library working and accessible again. Finally arriving at a solution, he sighed happily.

“This should fix it,” he declared, pushing another button. He watched as the data on the screen changed, confirming that the new data from that particular subsection of the library had been added. He turned to Drix with a smile. “There it is. Now, let's have a look at the new information.” He briefly eyed Drix and found the alien still looking quite surprised, perhaps even bit chagrined.

This information had brought up a list of at least three hundred new planets. The Doctor sighed, hoping it wouldn't take too long to study this information. Luckily it was presented in such a way that he could very easily determine the ones that had conditions most similar to Earth's.

He cycled through information on close to twenty planets, none of which were anything like Earth, until he suddenly happened upon one that was quite similar in terms of atmosphere and composition. Selecting it brought up a more detailed description of the planet, especially its location and if there were other life forms present. “Have a look at this,” he told Drix. “This planet seems to have all you're looking for.”

He watched the alien's eyes narrow as he appeared to study the information. After a while small smile spread across his face, which the Doctor took to mean good news.

Drix nodded. “Yes. I agree. I think this planet could very well suit our needs.” He seemed to study it a bit further, as if to confirm its suitability.

The Doctor briefly turned to find Benton and Yates behind him, both breathing a sigh of relief.

He turned back to Drix, who was looking quite pleased regarding his prospective new home.

“I would indeed wish to visit this planet.”

The Doctor felt a small smile tugging at his lips. It faded as a new curiosity hit him. “May I ask how you got here in the first place?”

“We have a ship which I had hidden in a wooded area not far from here. There were series of tunnels we traveled through which connected with this subterranean cavern.”

The Doctor couldn't help being amused at Drix's description of the sewer system. “Ah. So that's how you initially stayed hidden from the Earth people.”

“Yes. My foot soldiers crawled out of this cavern up to the surface and made their way through this area, coming into contact with your people.”

“Where you tried to enslave and then ended up killing them,” the Doctor reminded him angrily.

Drix turned to him and his expression seemed tinged with regret. He appeared on the verge of saying something when he shook his head slightly. “Will you come back with me to my ship? I wish to check the coordinates and be certain the data in my ship's system is also not corrupted. As you've helped me so much here, I would be obliged to you for your help in this manner as well. Perhaps then I can leave your planet and start over on this new one.”

The Doctor began to consider this. To get Drix and his foot soldiers to leave Earth in order to save lives was the main objective. Anything he could do to put this plan into motion was worth it. His gaze flew over to the two UNIT men standing behind them.

Yates shook his head. “If you think we're leaving you, you've got another think coming, Doctor,” he said quietly.

The Doctor sighed, turning back to the alien. “I'm sorry. It's only for my protection. You can see they will not harm you.”

Luckily the alien agreed to have them join him and the Doctor sighed again, this time in relief.

 

* * *

 

Arriving at a wooded area just outside some park land on the outskirts of London, the Doctor continued to follow the route Drix had given him, Benton and Yates on his heels. The alien himself, along with the vat containing his foot soldiers, had crawled through the rest of the sewer system and tunnels to reach this location. Deciding this route probably wasn't well-suited to the Doctor and his men, Drix had simply given them the location where the ship was hidden so they could meet him there. The Time Lord was pleasantly surprised again at how much the alien seemed to trust him.

Finally reaching the small hill Drix had told them about, they found the back of it shaded by some large trees and shrubs. This had to be the perfect place to hide a ship.

Yes, he was correct. He soon found a large, silver metallic object in the shape of a flying car, which he had seen depicted in various artist renderings of Earth's future. It wasn't too large; certainly not larger than his TARDIS. It was a good size however to ensure its ability to be hidden.

A door mechanically slid open and Drix emerged. “Please, come with me,” he instructed the Doctor.

The Time Lord began to follow with Benton and Yates behind him. Fortunately, Drix didn't appear to have any problem with this judging from his slight nod before heading back inside the ship.

He led the Doctor over to his ship's console, which greatly resembled the research station in the sewer with some slight modifications. Drix positioned himself behind it and switched it on. The Doctor watched as he seemed to be rechecking the coordinates of the planet the Time Lord had shown him. Having a quick look at the information himself, the Doctor was pleased to see it had checked out and suited Drix's needs. It also appeared to be uninhabited by other life, if indeed the information was current.

He heard Drix utter what sounded like a sigh and his gaze flew over to the alien whose features seemed to be lit up in contentment.

“I am setting our ship's coordinates for this planet as we speak,” he informed the Doctor. “I cannot thank you enough for your assistance.” His expression turned sad and he lowered his head. “I did not intend to kill the inhabitants of your planet. We were desperate to survive and we did not wish to be met with any resistance.”

The Doctor empathized with Drix and his kind, but still felt some leftover anger over the deaths of innocent people here on Earth. “Despite the fact we were able to cure quite a few of our people with the antidote, we still lost many others. I understand you were trying to survive; desperate times call for desperate actions. But you should also understand that it's my duty to protect the people of Earth.”

The alien seemed to think this over and then nodded. “I understand. I commend you for doing whatever it takes to protect your people.”

The Doctor smiled. “Thank you. I have grown quite fond of them.”

Drix seemed a bit confused but then appeared to shake himself out of it. “Thank you for showing us another way. I am optimistic we will thrive on this new planet.” He gave the Doctor a little bow, perhaps his version of a handshake. The Doctor returned the bow and then began to leave the ship, his men behind him.

The last thing he saw as he walked outside was what appeared to be a smile on Drix's alien face before the door closed. Emitting a high-pitched sound, the ship hovered briefly above the forest floor before vanishing into thin air.

For a moment the Doctor stood, satisfied he was able to convince Drix and his kind to leave Earth, ensuring the safety of the people of London. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a man behind him clear his throat.

“Shouldn't we be heading back now?” Yates asked, a bit impatient.

“Oh, yes.” The Doctor suddenly felt uncomfortable as a pang of worry began to overtake him. His thoughts quickly returned to Jamie and how his young friend had been wounded. They needed to get back there. He shot a quick, desperate look at Benton who seemed to read his mind as he radioed the backup team and told them they would be there shortly.

Once they had arrived, the Doctor found the backup team getting into the jeep and ready to head back to HQ. The two men who were under Drix's control were now awake. They seemed slightly bewildered, but were resting comfortably in the back of the jeep. The Doctor found another jeep had been brought in, most likely after Benton had radioed them. Peering inside, he found Jamie lying in the back. The young Scot had regained consciousness but appeared to have been drugged. Another worrying thought plagued the Doctor as he recalled all the slimy goo around Jamie after he'd been wounded and passed out.

“Doctor, I've radioed HQ to let them know we're heading back,” Sergeant Benton cut in, suddenly appearing next to him. He nodded at Jamie. “The backup team told me they had injected him with the antidote as a precaution.”

Upon hearing this, the Doctor heaved a sigh of relief. He'd learned over the years not to underestimate Jamie, but this had still been a great concern of his and he was glad his fears were put to rest. He felt his lips twitch into a smile as he gazed at his friend one last time before joining Benton and Yates on their journey back to HQ.

* * *

 

“And as soon as he laid eyes upon them, he froze and said, 'Oh, good grief.'”

Kathryn laughed at Jo's quite good impression of the Doctor. She had been telling Kathryn a story about one of her recent adventures with him. The whole situation sounded so unbelievable, and trying to picture this prim and proper older man getting caught up in something like this just made it even funnier. “Oh, you're having me on. That didn't really happen, did it?”

“Oh, of course it did! Now, I certainly wouldn't lie about something like that. You should have seen the look on his face. I can only imagine what he must have been thinking … 'What have I got myself into??'”

Kathryn had started to laugh when the Brigadier suddenly entered the room, staring at them pointedly. Embarrassed, she coughed.

“Sorry, ladies. I don't mean to interrupt, but I bring good news.”

Kathryn eyed him expectantly.

“I've just heard from Sergeant Benton. The mission was successful and they should be here any moment.”

Kathryn couldn't stop the large smile that spread across her face. She was so relieved that this nightmare had been resolved.

She still had so many questions, but before she could say anything the Brigadier continued. “They'll be bringing two men back with them.”

Confused, Kathryn cocked her head to one side. “Two men?”

“Yes. From what the Sergeant said, they're civilians who had been under Drix's control, but the antidote made quick work of that. The Doctor is fine as well and is returning with them.”

Kathryn nodded and then suddenly a tiny spark of dread ignited inside her. “What about Jamie?”

“Oh, yes, I meant to include McCrimmon as well. Unfortunately, he was wounded during the confrontation.”

Kathryn felt panic rising up within her. It seemed her worst nightmare was coming true. Her throat became parched as she tried to swallow around a lump in her throat. “What?!” Her voice sounded hoarse, but she didn't care. Jo had placed a hand on her shoulder as if to calm her, but it did little good.

The Brigadier's calm facade remained. How could he be so calm after learning what had just happened? She suspected he had to be in this line of work, but still. “Not badly, mind you. Just a flesh wound to the shoulder and a mild concussion. He shall be fine.”

Kathryn so desperately wanted to be relieved, but something else was plaguing her. She recalled Tom's bloody nose after the fight that night in the club, and how that slimy goo got on his handkerchief as he tried to wipe his nose. What if something similar had happened to Jamie during this confrontation and he was now infected?

Rising from her chair, she started pacing the floor nervously. “When will they be back? They should be back by now,” she recited.

The Brigadier nodded. “Perhaps they ran into traffic. Wouldn't surprise me in the least,” he intoned wearily.

Her stress reaching critical mass, Kathryn stopped pacing and rushed up to him. “But there's a chance Jamie could be infected with those ... foot soldier things!! How would they have time to test his blood and get the antidote in him?? He could die, for heaven's sake!!”

The Brigadier simply regarded her with a raised eyebrow, almost as if her outburst caught him unawares. Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she calmed down and coughed awkwardly. She shifted her gaze to Jo who stood on the other side of her. The other woman was gazing at her sympathetically and it helped to know that she apparently understood.

She turned back to the Brigadier. “I'm sorry. I just can't help being very worried about him.”

The older man gave her a ghost of a smile. “I understand, Miss Drummond. But you have no reason to worry. They don't believe McCrimmon was infected; they've only given him an injection of the antidote as a precaution.”

She let his words sink in and released an explosive breath, feeling a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. That was something, at least. Still, she knew she wouldn't relax completely until she saw Jamie in front of her, alive and well.

Sitting back down on her chair, she watched Jo take a seat as well.

“See, I told you not to worry,” Jo gently admonished her with a smile.

Taking another deep breath, Kathryn smiled and nodded back.

Suddenly, the Brigadier's radio burst to life. He moved to a far corner of the room and spoke softly. The conversation was short and when he returned, he had a more visible smile on his face. “They've arrived.”

Kathryn breathed another sigh of relief. Behind her smile was some leftover fear regarding what had happened to Jamie. She'd hoped he wasn't hurt too badly. Before she could ponder it any further, she heard some commotion further down the corridor.

Following the Brigadier and Jo out of the room, she saw the Doctor approaching, followed by some of the UNIT men. The Doctor had slowed to a stop and began filling in the Brigadier on all that had happened. It sounded as if he'd convinced this Drix alien and his foot soldiers to leave Earth, that they'd managed to clean up the areas infested with that gooey substance, and that they'd cured as many infected people as they could find.

Kathryn was again relieved to hear this. At least the people of London were no longer in danger. Still, she wouldn't be completely at ease until she saw Jamie. She looked beyond the Doctor and the two UNIT men she could see, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of Jamie. Behind them, she saw some other UNIT men carrying two large but ordinary-looking men on stretchers. The men seemed groggy but unhurt.

Once they had finally passed and the Brigadier gave them orders as to where they should put the men, she then caught sight of two more UNIT men carrying another man on a stretcher. They were quite far down the corridor still, but once she glimpsed the kilt she knew who it was and felt her heart bursting with relief.

She rushed ahead, not waiting for them to finish their journey down the corridor. Jamie was awake, but appeared almost in a drugged state. A bandage covered his left shoulder and his jaw looked bruised. The hair on his forehead had been parted slightly and he'd had an ice pack resting against his head. She was torn between being overjoyed to see him again and being worried seeing him in this state.

She suddenly heard him groan and returned her gaze to him. His cloudy eyes suddenly seemed to focus and he looked straight at her. Gazing at him, she felt her throat go dry. His lips lifted ever so slightly into a small smile.

“Kathryn?” His voice was quiet and a bit hoarse, but he'd said her name plain as day.

She couldn't stop the huge smile that threatened to crack her face in half, nor the tears that had pricked at the corners of her eyes. “Hey! You're going to be alright.”

“Aye,” Jamie replied weakly. His smile then widened. “I told ye I would.”

A relieved laugh bubbled up from her throat as she leaned over, affectionately stroking his hair. The action alone appeared to cause his smile to widen even more.

“Excuse us, Miss. We have to get him all fixed up,” one of the young UNIT soldiers suddenly broke in.

Kathryn coughed awkwardly. “Oh, of course,” she replied, stepping back a bit to allow them to go past.

As they left and headed into a room on the right, Kathryn watched them and smiled, blinking tears away. She was beyond relieved to see that Jamie was going to be alright. She couldn't deny he'd given her quite a scare, but perhaps all along her worrying was for nothing.

And she couldn't be happier that it was.

 


	18. Seventeen

An hour had passed since Jamie had been brought back to UNIT HQ. In that time, he'd had his vitals checked as well as his injuries examined and patched up accordingly. He was now sitting up on the cot, taking a sip from the glass of water Jo had given him. His throat had been so parched, he couldn't be more thankful.

As he carefully set the glass back down on the side table, his gaze settled upon the sling which held his left arm. He was told his injury wasn't serious but it was a good idea to immobilize the area for a couple of days, just to be safe. They'd examined his jaw and found it had only been bruised, thank goodness. His blood had also been rechecked to make sure he wasn't infected. It had come back clean, but the decision was made to keep him there overnight for observation as an extra precaution.

Jamie sat back and sighed. Both Jo and the Brigadier had been in earlier, mainly to check up on him but ended up chatting for a while, especially Jo. Jamie appreciated the diversion to take his mind off his injuries and the pain (which, truth be told, was not that bad thanks to the pain medication he'd been given). But that was quite a while ago. He was now feeling rather bored as well as a bit lonely. Shutting his eyes, he tried to think of Scotland, of all the familiar sights and sounds. They kept getting intercut with memories of travels with the Doctor and his fellow friends, which only made him feel lonelier.

His reverie was interrupted by the sound of a soft knock. His eyes flew open and in front of him stood Kathryn, standing in the doorway and rapping lightly on the door jamb. She appeared a bit hesitant, as if she didn't want to bother him.

He was exhausted at the moment but that didn't stop the huge smile that spread across his face. “Hey. I was wonderin' where ye were,” he said, the side of his mouth tugging into a bit of a lopsided grin.

A light blush stained her cheeks as she gazed the floor. “You looked as though you were resting and I didn't wish to disturb you.”

Jamie quirked an eyebrow. “Disturb me?” He briefly looked all about the room. “Lass, I'm bored out of my mind here. I've got nothin' tae do an' nobody has been here for some time. I'm grateful for any company, specially yers.”

The awkward look on her face melted into a fond smile as she approached him. She bent down and looked as if she wanted to hug him but then stopped herself, acknowledging the sling on his arm.

“Och, come on. Ye cannae break me. I'm already broken enough,” he said, briefly regarding the sling and then looking back up at her with a wink. He held his good arm out and, after seeming to think about it for a second, she reached down and gave him a very gentle, one-armed hug.

As she moved back, he found her gazing at him and looking a little lost. After what had just happened, he didn't blame her. She must have been so worried about him. There was something else to her expression as well, almost a hint of uneasiness. Jamie wasn't sure why she would feel that way. After all, he was back and was going to be just fine.

He was not given time to ponder any further as he watched her pick up a chair and place it next to his cot before sitting down in it. “So, what exactly happened down there?” she asked.

He cocked his head to the side curiously. “Did the Brigadier no' tell ye? I thought the Doctor had contacted him.”

“Well, yes, he told us briefly, but I'd much rather hear it from you,” she replied, smiling. “Especially how you ended up like this.”

Jamie gazed sheepishly at his shoulder for a moment and nodded. “Well, we found Drix in a huge section of the sewer. He had a coupla large goons protecting him.”

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Were they aliens like him or just people?”

“Just people. They were under his mind control. I was able tae blast one of them with the antidote but the other ended up shootin' me an' then punching me in the jaw.” He nodded again toward his shoulder and then ran his free hand across his jaw. “That's how I hit the wall an' got knocked out. They said I have a mild concussion, but I feel fine.” He briefly reached around the back of his head and winced, feeling a bit of a goose egg still there.

Kathryn laughed softly, almost sympathetically, and Jamie felt a warmth rising up in his cheeks. His head hasn't been bruised too badly but his ego took the brunt of it. “I would've beat him senseless if I'd got the chance … an' if he wasn't so much bigger than me.”

Laughing again, she leaned over and affectionately smoothed his fringe down over his forehead. “I'm just glad you're alive and that you're going to be alright.” Her smile faded as she straightened up and moved back slightly. “I didn't know what I would do if something awful had happened to you or if you hadn't come back.” Her voice faltered and she seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

“Well, I did. I told ye I would.” He felt his own smile fading as he gazed at her. She still appeared uncomfortable. “What's the matter?”

She didn't reply and he watched her face turn bright red.

“Kathryn. Lass. Look at me,” he coaxed her softly.

Finally she turned to him, looking a bit less scared than she did a moment ago, but something still seemed to be weighing heavily on her.

She sighed. “I knew this wouldn't be easy but … With your life in danger, it made me realize there's something important which I really need to tell you.”

Jamie held her gaze, wondering what she was talking about. He thought he had a fair idea, though. “What?”

“I ...” she began. Her blush deepened and he felt his heart overflowing with sympathy, understanding whatever she had to tell him was pretty big and not easy to share. “I … I lo---” She suddenly stopped herself and smiled sheepishly. “Blimey, why is this so difficult for me to say?!” she exclaimed.

Jamie chuckled fondly for a moment before it suddenly dawned on him what she trying to say. His eyes widened and he felt a flutter in his stomach. _Love. She was trying to say she loved him._ He began to feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and he blinked to stop them. He had some pretty deep feelings for her as well, but for the longest time didn't want to be too overbearing and scare her off. The very real possibility that she felt so strongly about him made his heart soar. Still, he didn't want to be pushy with her.

His eyes refocused on her and he found her gazing at him again, almost expectantly. His lips twitched into a small smile even though he was grinning like an idiot inside. “Ye dinnae have tae tell me, lass. I think I know what yer tryin' tae say. I willnae force ye. Jus' tell me when yer ready.”

Leaning over, he enveloped her in a big one-armed hug. She reciprocated, one arm holding him tightly while the other loosely around his bad side. He'd felt her trembling in his embrace, as if finally allowing the tears to just spill forth. He'd held her for a good while and barely noticed the area of his white hospital scrubs top had become wet around his other shoulder. Apparently, she had noticed, judging from the blush on her face as she finally separated from him and looked away.

“Sorry,” she muttered, clearing her throat.

“What? Aboot this?” he asked, pointing to the top. “I dinnae care aboot this at all. It's no' as if it's my Sunday best. I'll be happy tae toss it in the rubbish bin as soon as I can leave this place – which I _hope_ will be very soon.”

“In a hurry to leave, are you?” a familiar voice right outside the door suddenly broke in. He and Kathryn both jumped before he witnessed the Doctor poking his head inside the room, a look of disapproval on his face.

“Och, Doctor, I --”

The Doctor's frown suddenly melted into a teasing grin, his eyes twinkling. Realizing he was just joking, Jamie sighed.

“How are you feeling, my lad?”

“I've been worse. The pain is no' so bad. I'm jus' a wee bored, lying in here an' starin' at these four walls.”

The Time Lord nodded, his expression a bit sympathetic. “I understand. Your last blood specimen came back clean, thanks to some quick thinking on the part of the Brigadier's men. I'm glad they had brought enough syringes of that antidote. They just want to keep you here overnight for observation. We don't foresee your condition worsening, but we just want to make sure.” He patted Jamie's good shoulder. “I'm very grateful you weren't hurt badly, Jamie. It could have been a lot worse.” His smile broadened. “You were a big help on this mission, especially in the way you took down that one henchman of Drix's. I'm ever thankful for your support and to have you by my side once again.”

Jamie smiled back and nodded, touched by the Doctor's words. “Of course, Doctor.” Thinking back to something the Time Lord had just said, he felt his eyes widen. “Did ye say they're keepin' me here overnight?”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes. After that, you will be free to move about as you please.”

Jamie felt his lips widen in a smile of triumph. Sharing a look with Kathryn, he saw her smiling happily as well. “That's wonderful!” she exclaimed.

“Aye. It'll be good tae finally be able tae move around an' have a change of scenery.”

“Oh! Now that you bring that up, Jamie,” the Doctor suddenly broke in as if a thought had just occurred to him. “I think this would be the perfect opportunity to take you for a ride in Bessie.”

Jamie's mouth dropped open excitedly. He was grateful for any opportunity to get out of this place.

“Well, not today, obviously, but perhaps in a couple of days I reckon you should be up to it.”

“I'd love that, Doctor. An' Kathryn as well?”

He watched the Doctor turn to Kathryn, smiling. “Why not? As long as she's up for it, of course.”

The large smile on Kathryn's face seemed to answer his question. That is, until her eyes suddenly narrowed in apparent confusion. “Bessie?”

“Aye. It's his car. I believe ye called her an antique roadster, eh, Doctor?”

“I suppose that's a good description of her.” He turned back to Kathryn. “Tell you what. If you're going to be here for a bit longer I'll introduce you to her.”

Behind the Doctor's back, Jamie couldn't help rolling his eyes. Kathryn had obviously caught him and shot him a grin. He gave her a little wink and then straightened up innocently as the Doctor had turned back to face him.

“Oh, yes, that would be lovely,” Kathryn replied.

“Splendid.” He began to leave the room and gestured for her to join him. Kathryn hesitated, seeming a bit reluctant to leave. “Take your time.”

She nodded and then turned back to Jamie. The look on her face nearly broke his heart. She looked as if she didn't want to leave him for fear that she'd never see him again.

“Dinnae worry aboot me. I'll be fine here. It's not for too much longer.”

A small smile played across her face as she went back to him and gave him another hug. “I'm so glad you're here,” she said, her voice muffled against his shoulder. “... I mean, that you're back and in one piece.”

“An' I'm so glad yer here with me,” he replied. She finally moved back and he gazed at her fondly. His gaze moved beyond her and he found the Doctor lurking in the doorway, seeming a bit impatient. “Oh, go off wi' him,” he said, grinning in amusement. “I'll phone ye when I'm ready tae leave this place.”

“Promise?”

He nodded. “Aye. Of course.”

Stepping forward again, she gave him another hug and then finally let go. Following the Doctor, she turned back and smiled at him, giving him a wave.

Jamie smiled back, returning her wave. She had already left the room and had not witnessed the single tear that trailed down his cheek. Sniffling, he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He could not take his mind off what she had struggled to tell him. She had just stopped short of it, but from the affectionate way she'd gazed at him, he was pretty certain what she'd meant. Given what had happened to her in the past, this had been a huge step for her. He knew she would get there eventually, but that she had gotten this far left him brimming with optimism.

A large smile on his face, Jamie sighed and leaned back in bed, shutting his eyes. Time seemed to go dreadfully slow since he'd been brought back here, but with the promise of getting out and spending more time with the girl he cared so deeply about, he was now sure it would fly by.

 

* * *

 

“I asked you to get out of my way!”

“Oi! What you mean?! I'm hardly takin' up any space here!”

“You, perhaps not. All that rubbish next to you? A definite 'yes.'”

“How's this rubbish then? I've got a fab pair of wool socks from Jamie, a tie from Kathryn, and let's not overlook _your_ gift, Duchess --”

“Move it or there will be puff pastry and cream all over your lap,” Polly threatened Ben with a smirk, just before nudging him with her elbow. She'd nearly knocked off his paper, crown-shaped hat which he'd found inside his cracker, earning a pout from him.

Jamie was unable to resist the grin that made its way across his face. Briefly turning to Kathryn, he found her giggling.

“Oh, Jamie, you took off your hat!” Polly suddenly exclaimed.

Jamie shrugged. He'd received a hat inside his cracker as well, as did Victoria's fiancé, Terrence. Interestingly, none of the lasses had ended up with them. Jamie almost wondered if that was intentional.

“Oh, but you looked just adorable in it,” Victoria piped up.

“Yes, please put it back on? For me?” Kathryn suddenly pleaded, giving him a wide-eyed expression and batting her eyelashes.

Jamie sighed melodramatically and rolled his eyes. “Och. Alright. The things I do for ye,” he said, glaring at her in jest before he bent down and fixed the green hat upon his head.

“Oh, this is perfect! You two, look at me!” Polly exclaimed, grabbing an instant camera and pointing it at him and Kathryn.

He was rather uncomfortable at the moment, but as soon as he felt Kathryn draw closer and snuggle up against him, he felt his heart flutter. He was hardly given any time to smile as Polly snapped the picture.

“Oh, one more? I don't think you were smiling, Jamie.”

“No,” he insisted.

“Hmmph. You spoilsport,” Polly retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find Kathryn winking at him and removing the hat. He smiled once again and felt his mind start to wander. It was good spending Christmas Day with his good friends. He almost wished the Doctor could have joined them as well, but he knew that wasn't possible. Still, he did wish Jamie a Happy Christmas the other day and they had had a nice ride with him in Bessie a couple of days after the Drix mission had ended.

It had been a lovely day for the middle of December: sunny and not too breezy or cold. The Doctor had gladly taken him, Kathryn and Jo along for a ride. At first Jo had sat up front with him, with Jamie and Kathryn in the back but on the return trip they had switched and Jamie sat up front with the Doctor. The Doctor had even told him about all the special features of the car, such as the anti-theft force field and the remote control which allowed him to steer it from a distance. Jamie almost wanted him to demonstrate them, but he thought better of it. Studying the Doctor and enjoying the ride, Jamie admitted to himself he'd like to be able to drive someday.

Back in the present,his eyes refocused and he took in the scene around him. They'd had a lovely Christmas dinner, followed by the opening of presents. Among a few other things, Ben had given Polly that Led Zeppelin record she'd asked for. He'd insisted it was Jamie's idea, much to Jamie's chagrin. He'd merely mentioned it offhand to Ben one day when the other man had run out of gift ideas. Needless to say she was very appreciative and had insisted on playing it for them all the way through. Jamie tried hard not to pay so much attention to the song lyrics this time; rather, he focused on the tunes and found most of them quite good.

His thoughts then turned to his own gifts. They mostly consisted of clothing of which he was most appreciative as he hadn't brought much with him when he'd left the Doctor. He had received several pairs of nice, wool socks, a wool hat, a nightshirt, and a red sweater that went well with his kilt. Kathryn had felt badly about his plain, double-pocketed beige shirt getting torn at the shoulder during the confrontation with Drix, so she'd bought him a new one that was very similar. As for Victoria, her specialty may have been women's clothing, but she'd also made Jamie a new dress shirt: a white one with long sleeves and a deep v-neck with ruffles along the edges. He'd briefly tried it on and everyone agreed that it suited him well, Kathryn in particular – which made him blush.

He'd felt badly that their gifts for him were more extravagant than the ones he had given them, which only amounted to several small, practical items. They had insisted it was fine, especially considering the abrupt way he'd ended up here in London in the first place and the very involved few weeks that had passed.

He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by a slight nudge to his arm. Turning to his left he discovered it was Kathryn. “Hey. I've got one more present for you,” she told him, smiling.

He gazed at her expectantly as she handed him a card in a white envelope.

“Wha's this?”

“Just open it,” she replied, her smile growing.

Jamie tore open the envelope, taking great care that he wouldn't tear the card inside. What kind of present could fit inside a card? Could it be money? Jamie hoped not. She'd already gone to enough trouble just in buying him a new shirt.

Studying the front of the card, his lips twitched into a smile. It featured a scene with snow-flocked pines and a horse-drawn sleigh with a couple in Victorian dress looking happy. He opened the card and to his relief there was no money inside; just a neatly handwritten message:

“Jamie, I know you've come a long way and you must really miss your family, especially at Christmas. I hope you know you can think of us – Ben, Polly, Victoria, Terrence, and myself of course – as your family.

With 1971 about to draw to a close, I've looked back on this year and all it has given me. I am so thankful for your friendship. It is one of the most precious gifts I have received this past year. I know my behavior was very strange to start with and I don't think I can apologize enough for that. When I thought I would lose you after you were attacked not long ago, I realized just how much you mean to me. Jamie, I would much like to be more than friends, if you are alright with that.

I love you.

Happy Christmas, Jamie.

Kathryn”

 

Jamie couldn't stop the tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes. He had suspected this was what she was trying to tell him after he'd returned from the sewers that day, and he was so glad he was right. His gaze flew up from the card and the look on her face proved as much. She was gazing at him with tears in her own eyes and a ghost of a smile.

Jamie smiled back, never surer of the feelings that had stirred deeply within him for too long. “Aye. I would like tae be.”

Kathryn's expression could only be described as a mixture of surprise and relief before he pulled her close to him.

“Tha gaol agam ort,” he told her quietly, leaning into her.

She suddenly looked up and he resisted the urge to chuckle in response to her perplexed expression. “That's my way of sayin' I love you, too.”

He watched the smile on her face widen as tears rolled down her cheeks. He wanted to kiss them away, when she suddenly lunged forward and grabbed him in a big hug. Jamie briefly grunted in surprise before she quickly brought her face up to him and captured his lips in a kiss.

She finally moved back and he stared at her, eyes widened in shock at the suddenness. She'd kissed him. She'd kissed him and it felt so good, her soft lips against his. In that brief instant, he'd felt sparks of energy that he hadn't felt in years, perhaps not ever.

His surprise now all but a memory, he brought her close to him again and kissed her back. It now appeared her turn to be surprised, but after a brief moment she relaxed into him, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

Overwhelming relief poured from Jamie's heart as he kissed Kathryn. He'd had these feelings for her for so long, putting them on hold out of respect for her wishes and the remote possibility she didn't feel the same about him. He had been aching to act on them and was beyond grateful she'd finally admitted her mutual feeling. He was now vaguely aware of her arms around him and felt desire pricking at him like tiny needles as she's tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her. Wow, the lass really must have been holding back on her feelings as well. The notion both amused and touched Jamie at the same time.

After a while they finally separated and Jamie gazed at her lovingly. She was so beautiful and she appeared to be glowing. All he could focus on was her until he faintly heard the sound of applause coming from somewhere nearby.

Glancing up, he found the smiling faces of each of his friends. Victoria appeared to be holding back tears as she smiled affectionately. Polly looked very happy for them both and Ben, of course, had a grin a mile wide.

“We're all happy to see you two together. Ya just looked like ya might want some privacy.” He suddenly hooked his thumb toward his and Polly's bedroom down the corridor, giving an exaggerated wink.

Jamie felt his cheeks flame before his brow furrowed into a scowl. He turned around and found Kathryn blushing as well.

“I … er … didn't know we had attracted such attention,” she said quietly.

Jamie turned back to Ben, folding his arms across his chest and regarding him disapprovingly.

Ben shrugged, his expression turning sheepish.“Sorry. Just sayin' the offer is there, that's all.”

Polly chuckled apologetically. “Ignore him, you two. If he doesn't mind his manners, he'll be sleeping on the sofa tonight … or perhaps in the alley outside.”

“Duchess!!” Ben exclaimed, sounding almost mortified. “On Christmas?!” Polly had given him a wicked smirk in reply that did nothing to hold back Jamie's laughter. Within seconds, Kathryn was giggling alongside him.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie sat back and put an arm around Kathryn, bringing her closer to him again. He gazed at the lighthearted, carefree scene in front of him and realized how much he had to be thankful for this Christmas. The Doctor had intended to take him back to Paris in 1746 to be reunited with his family. It hadn't gone as planned, but, in a way, he was reunited with family. He couldn't think of a better way to spend the holiday, with his old friends and a girl he loved.

'Happy Christmas, Doctor. Wherever you are,' he thought.

His thoughts then drifted to 'his' Doctor, the one he and Zoe had been forced away from. If time was indeed relative, 'his' Doctor had to be out there somewhere. He also thought of the incarnation of the Doctor he was currently working with.

'Happy Christmas to all of you.'

 

THE END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's "Tha gaol agam ort" to Kathryn means "I love you" in Scots Gaelic. 
> 
> I can't believe it's the end! I really enjoyed writing this one. Thanks for all the kudos and kind words! I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I have plans for at least 2 (possibly 3) more stories in this series, though, so stay tuned! I hope to start the next story soon. I'll leave you with a picture of Kathryn and Jamie at Ben and Polly's for Christmas... Jamie's a bit chagrined to have to wear his crown-like hat, but they insisted! I know it looks rather silly but I thought it'd be good for a laugh. :)


End file.
